º For my Eighteen º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: DeTODO Antología de 18 OneShots como regalo por mi cumpleaños número 18. Muxas parejas, muxos temas, todos los personajes. Décimo Octavo Capítulo: Used To YxA HHxR Terminado
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

"_For my Eighteen"_

**L**o que sea. Lo sé y por eso lo aprovecho. Aquí puedes escribir lo que sea, ¿verdad? ¿Ven? Ya lo hago. Ja,ja.

**H**ace más de diez días que cumplí dieciocho años y, bueno, no me pareció tan genial como pensé que sería ya que todo lo que hice fue ir a tramitar documentos. Fue un asco, pero la torta estuvo buena. En fin. La cosa es que mucha gente me debe regalos y ya pasó la quincena, lo cual significa que no me darán nada. Bien, no lo necesito.

**S**é que hay mucha gente aquí que le importa un carajo quién soy; otras que si, pero igual no les importo; otras que, bueno, les importo; y mi mamá. Pero yo me quiero. xD Así que decidí hacerme un regalo que realmente me pareció genial: lo escogí yo, me agrada y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera.

**P**ues si, es un fic, para que mentir, aquí es lo único que se hace.

**E**xisten algunos títulos de canciones que me hicieron pensar mucho, y los utilicen como títulos de los pequeños OneShots que haré para adjuntarlos en una crónica de dieciocho tapas. Sip, dieciocho.

**S**erá de _Shaman King_ porque me encanta, es un anime genial. Es un anime que he visto como 10 veces y hacer fanfics con esos personajes es simplemente fantástico, me encanta. Personajes tan diferentes, puedes hacer con ellos bastantes cosas, es decir, es genial. No digo más. Ah, si, amo el yaoi, pero esto tendrá de todo, lo prometo.

**P**ara terminar, no pido que dejen reviews, solo lo publico para sentirme ¿realizada? Naah, solo lo hago porque quiero. Ya ven, soy yo.

**C**reo que eso es todo. Supongo que subiré todo muy rápido y esto si se terminará, lo juro. Bueno, y si leyeron esto, sean felices, sino ¿qué les digo? No lo leerán de todas maneras. Je, je. Cuídense.

**Juny S. Tao**


	2. Because Of Me

**Because Of Me.**

Ylo veía aleteando cual pajarillo por toda la pensión desde hacía más de una semana y aún no comprendía el concepto de "aquello". Según parecía, la muy dotada inteligencia que le había tocado no le ayudaba mucho a descubrir el porqué de sus constantes taquicardias mentales.

¿Taquicardias mentales?

Si, porque estaba seguro, mucho, muy seguro, que no sufría de ninguna afección cardiaca.

Un nuevo suspiro se aceleró en su garganta para salir y cubrir su humeante taza de té matutino.

-Ese fue 'el' suspiro.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

Pilika rodó los ojos con gracia. ¿Qué acaso el inglés era tarado? ¿Sordo?

-Que ese fue EL suspiro, no UN suspiro.- Aseveró con una mueca. Lyserg enarcó una ceja sin entender aún. Pilika tan solo atinó a rodar los ojos nuevamente. –Significa que suspiraste por alguien, por eso es EL suspiro; no es común que una persona suspire tan gloriosamente solo porque si.-

-Ah.-

-¿"Ah"? ¿Sólo eso? Vamos, cuéntame.-

-¿Qué cosa? o.ô.-

-¡Pues del fulano!-

-Ay, Pilika, estás loca.- Argumentó antes de tomar el primer sorbo de su té cargado, estaba tan caliente que, durante toda aquella pequeña plática, se la había pasando soplando la cubierta de la taza. Por encima del borde de la misma, veía como la pequeña hermanita de Horo Horo, dueña de unos inquietantes 15 años, comía una tostada con jalea de fresa. Se veía frustrada. –En serio, no hay nadie.-

-Bueno, pero después no digas que no te dije.-

-Si, lo recordaré y pensaré sobre LOS suspiros.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Y nuevamente lo veía ir de aquí para allá como si se tratara de una inmunda rata en busca de granos de avena por el sucio piso de la cocina, solo que aquella mugre cocina se perfeccionaba en su vaga mente. Un nuevo suspiro al aire. Si, EL suspiro estaba con él reiteradamente y, para su suerte, la niña loca de Pilika no estaba cerca para reprochárselo.

Pero debía admitir que si, había alguien. Y ese alguien era…

-EL suspiro.-

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y dejar caer una de las patatas fritas que estaba comiendo con tanta tranquilidad mientras veía como, en los tendales de la lavandería de afuera, se ondeaba con agilidad la ropa de toda la gente de casa.

Su mirada viajó instantáneamente hacia el objeto perdido. Su mano se estiró para tomarlo, pero otra le ganó la jugada.

-No pensé que tú también anduvieras con esas chafadas.-

-¿Ahora comer papas fritas es una chafada? Primera noticia, tío.-

Hao rió divertido mientras jalaba un banco de por allí y se sentaba cerca del chico inglés. Este vio en silencio todos sus movimientos.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a ese _'Ahhh' _que acabas de soltar.- Había repetido, con algo de burla y amaneramientos, la forma en que Lyserg pudo haber soltado aquel suspiro número algo del día.

-Yo no solté ningún 'Ahhh'.-

-Pero te oí, no soy sordo.-

El sonido de una patata siendo destruida por los dientes del gemelo mayor de los Asakura se escuchó entre que este le lanzaba una miradita inocente y el otro, pues, fruncía un poco el ceño.

-Pues bien por ti u.ú.-

-¿Seguro que no hay nadie?-

-¡¿Perdón?!-

¿Por qué se había levantado de manera abrupta de la mesa? Sabrá Dios, porque él solo siente lo que sus músculos involuntarios hacen con él. Su corazón, por ejemplo, había empezado a latir con rapidez enviando lotes y lotes de sangre hacia todo su cuerpo, especialmente, a sus mejillas y orejas, las cuales parecían querer estallar.

-¿Qué te pasa? o.o-

-¡¿A mí?! ¡Nada!- Respondió a la defensiva al tiempo que sus pies lo transportaban con infinita rapidez y nerviosismo hacia donde yacía la refrigeradora. La abrió y nada, no sabía porqué demonios la había abierto. Se sintió como un imbésil. –No me pasa nada.- Repitió con lentitud como si su cerebro quisiera ayudarlo a convencerse asimismo.

-Como digas.-

-Ahora ya nadie puede tener pensamientos, tranquilo.-

-Dependiendo que tipos de pensamientos también; quiero decir, que…-

-¿Qué cosa? ¡A mí no me gusta nadie!-

-Entonces, te gusta alguien.-

-¿Quién dijo algo de gustar?-

-Tú dijiste…-

-¡Yo no dije nada!-

-Pero si tú acabas de…-

-¡Que no! ¡Ya deja de molestarme, Hao!- Exclamó totalmente exhausto de ir en las direcciones erróneas que su mente le imponía. Había cerrado de un golpe la puerta de la refrigeradora como si el pobre artefacto de cocina tuviera la culpa de su histeria. Ahora respiraba un poco acelerado, sin observar al frente; sentía sus orejas arder como nunca.

Y silencio. Ahora lo acompañaba un silencio etéreo que lo hizo pensar acerca de su comportamiento.

Se giró con lentitud, soltando la manija de la nevera. Tenía la mayor intención de disculparse por haberlo elegido sin pensar como una de las victimas de sus incontrolables achaques de chico enamorado.

Si, enamorado de ÉL.

-Sorry.-

-Uhn.- Respondió desde su lugar, en el banco, mirando con naturalidad la presencia poco segura del inglés. Ahora fue su turno para suspirar, pero no era El suspiro. –Pero conste que yo no te estaba molestando.-

-Lo sé.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Ya pasaban de la media noche, en realidad, eran como las dos de la mañana y uno de los más pequeños de casa no podía dormir. Su futón era un completo desastre al igual que su singular cabellera verdosa, la cual parecía más dócil estos últimos días que estuvo usando un shampoo que le obsequió la loca hermana de Horo solo porque sí.

No quiso esperar hasta colapsar, así que se levantó rabiando como nunca lo hacía. Sus hábitos se empezaban a ver trucados por estupideces tales que no dejaban su mente y no lo dejaban vivir en sacrosanta paz, como siempre. Una de sus manos subió hasta su cabeza para arreglar aquella calamidad que se levantaba sobre él.

La habitación estaba oscura, supuso que el corredor y demás rincones también lo estaban, así que se dedicó a tener cuidado por donde caminaba, no quería terminar golpeándose con algo y…

No, mejor usaría aquellas pantuflas de conejito que Pilika le había obsequiado porque sí.

Siempre se preguntó porqué la niña le andaba regalando tantas cosas, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto dinero? o.ô

Respuesta al porqué de los regalos: ella decía que era la cosita más adorable que podía existir y que si el tenía ganas, algún día, sería su esclava sexual solo porque sí.

Respuesta a la cuestión del dinero: ¿Hooters les dice algo?

Bueno, no quería divagar mucho, solo proteger sus blancos pies ingleses.

-Baño…- Murmuró contra una de las manos que pasaban por su rostro, tratando de apaciguar algo el mareo que le dio el levantarse de golpe. Siempre pasaba.

Salió de la habitación despacio, sin preocuparse porque alguien estuviera cerca o porque Anna pudiera escucharlo. Sonrisa solazada. Es que a veces era muy divertido romper las reglas de la rubia, se supone que nadie puede merodear por la casa pasada la hora de dormir.

-Solo iré al baño y…regresaré.- Volvió a decir entre labios, tocando, al mismo tiempo, la baranda de la escalera, la cual le indicaba que estaba cerca de la habitación que buscaba y de la otra habitación que NO buscaba pero que recordaba siempre.

La habitación de huéspedes. La habitación que su eterna fantasía con patas ocupa. La habitación que le es cedida a la abuela Kino cuando viene a molestar. La habitación que ahora ÉL debe estar llenando con su inconfundible aroma.

Y, sin darse cuenta, Lyserg llegó a la puerta del baño, de espaldas, observando la puerta que se encontraba al frente.

Suspiró. Y fue EL suspiro.

Parpadeos de asombro. Miedo.

-Oh, Dios…- Dijo al darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta del lugar sin siquiera girarse a ver que la luz estaba encendida y, por lo tanto, el baño estaba ocupado.

Entonces, fue que vio el par de hombros mejor bronceados de toda su vida. Ese hermoso cabello castaño recogido en un bollo mal hecho y, por supuesto, su bata verde ocupando el lugar donde sus manos deberían estar.

Eso lo enojó. Tanto como el hecho de darse cuenta que Inglaterra era un mugre país que no tenía especimenes bellos como ese.

-Mi bata.- Y aquello fue lo más inteligente que pudo pronunciar. Haito lo vio por sobre el hombro, inocentemente, y le sonrió jovial. Luego, solo giro mientras arreglaba la bata y amarraba el cinto en su cintura.

-Oh, eres tú, pequeño Lyserg.-

-¿Es esa mi bata?-

-Ah, bueno, sucede que olvidé la mía en la habitación y…no pretendías que saliera desnudo a buscarla, ¿verdad?-

"_Solo avísame la hora y yo te diré que si puedes hacerlo…" _

Si, ese hubiera sido un pensamiento aproximado al propio.

-Entonces, si es mi bata.-

-Aja.- Asintió extrañado por las repeticiones sin sentido. Sin embargo, luego soltó una sonrisa media burlona. –Oye, lindos bunnies.- Y señaló sus pies cubiertos por una extrañamente rica felpita blanca.

Lyserg bajó la mirada hacia ellas y, al regresar, sostuvo su cerquillo de lado que se había movido por el movimiento.

-Son los de Pilika.-

-Ah, ¿la loca obsesionada contigo?- Preguntó con algo de desdén.

-Algo así.- Su mano seguía peinando su cerquillo de manera ausente, observando el rostro calmado de su interlocutor. -¿Porqué te bañas a esta hora?-

-Es fresco, odio este ambiente tan caliente.- Dijo haciendo unas cuantas mímicas. Avanzaba sin darse cuenta hacia el lugar ocupado por el chico Diethel. Este elevó una ceja por dos razones: porque se acercaba y por lo del ambiente caliente, ¡pero si estaba entrando a invierno!

-Estamos en invierno, Hao, no hace calor desde hace 4 meses y más.- Afirmó con seguridad cruzándose de brazos. Hao rió despreocupado.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Entonces, el que está caliente soy yo.-

-¡¿Perdón?!-

Exclamación demasiado fuerte y demasiado atrevida para algo que podía malinterpretarse tan, bueno, mal.

-Has dicho eso muchas veces hoy, Ly.- El aludido respiró profundo, con algo de desesperación, lo cual dio partida a que el gemelo mayor se acercara más, hasta quedar a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia. Sus narices se chocaban y, por supuesto, otras cosas también.

-Estás muy cerca.-

-Lo sé.- Insistió. Una de sus manos mojadas subió por el camino que representaba el brazo izquierdo de Lyserg, mientras que su compañera rebuscaba entre la camisa de seda blanca y el elástico de los pantalones, todo en su espalda.

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-No lo sé…me dieron ganas de hacer esto justo ahora.-

Y su nariz rozó la suya, por fin, mezclando ambas temperaturas. La humedad en la piel de Hao era fenomenal, aplacaba su calido sonrojo de manera genial. Le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que no se dio cuenta en qué momento cerraba los ojos y abría la boca para soltar un pequeño lote de aire.

Una risa, ¿de burla? No, no sonaba como tal.

Sus manos, ¿dónde estaban? En el mismo lugar de hace dos segundos.

Pero ahora lo apretaban un poco más.

-Ese fue EL suspiro, otra vez.-

-¿Uh?-

-Era por mí, ¿verdad?- Su aliento se aparcó cerca de su oreja y apretó esas manos que había pasado de lograr un toqueteo a un fuerte abrazo.

-Supongo que si.-

-Que bien, eso me agrada…-

Debía rendirse, ya no podía seguir rugiendo y negando cuando alguien se lo preguntaba. Era por el maldito hermano de Yoh por quién suspiraba cada 10 minutos que usaba para hurgar en sus tanto sucios como dulces cavilaciones de niño enamorado. Pero ahora eso era lo de menos, ahora debía disfrutar del abrazo y, bueno, del toqueteo de las manos de SU sueño.

-Hueles bien, ¿es ese mi shampoo?-

-Tal vez.-

-Entonces, si es mi shampoo.-

**Fin.**

_Next: _**The Kiss**


	3. The Kiss

**The Kiss.**

Y es que Horo siempre había tenido cierta inquietud quemándole los pocos sesos con los que vivía.

¿Notaron que sesos rima con besos?

Parpadeaba inmutado siempre que los besos entre ellos eran historia y acababan con un bastante común 'Buenas Noches' mientras que ambos se escondían bajo las sábanas, abrazados, para así disfrutar de una deliciosa siesta hasta el día siguiente.

¿Qué eran? ¿Qué significaban aquellos tantos besos que se habían dado? ¿Amor? ¿Diversión? ¿Costumbre? ¡¿Qué eran exactamente?!

Lo desesperaba.

Pero, para empezar, ¿qué era aquello que le preocupaba tanto de _aquellos_ besos?

Solo eran eso: besos.

Una mañana despejada, luego de despertar gracias a un cariñoso golpe con la almohada cortesía de su amorcito Ren, bajó a desayunar como cualquier otra mañana de la semana, del mes. Todo parecía verse igual que siempre: Anna y Tamao haciendo algo en la cocina, que por cierto olía delicioso; Yoh recién bajando las escaleras al tiempo que bostezaba al mejor estilo del oso Yogy; Hao viendo el noticiero de la mañana junto, muy junto, prácticamente pegado a un muy sonriente Lyserg mientras sus labios no dejaban de hacer contacto provocando que aquel lugar se convirtiera en un burdel de besos barato.

Eso le hizo recordar que debía despejar su tan anhelada duda acerca de los besos compartidos.

Entonces giró su rostro blanco, despegándolo del par de obsesos a un lado de la mesa del comedor. Sus ojos negros navegaron con algo de impaciencia desde el común pasillo que acababa en las escaleras para luego seguir con el pasillo de lado, es decir, el que era utilizado por ellos como el sitio perfecto para observar el jardín, cubierto del verde musgo; apreciar la deliciosa brisa de primavera y, sip, darse aquellos besos no tan importantes, los que no hacían pensar.

-¡Ren!- Lo llamó en cuanto notó su pequeña silueta recorrer aquel pasillo, el de lado, pasando a ritmo lento mientras secaba su rostro y cabellos con una pequeña toalla blanca. Su camisa permanecía abierta y sus pantalones, ¡rayos!, le quedaban igualmente perfectos.

Ocultó con disimulo su lengua, la cual había lamido su labio inferior por su cuenta.

-Ren.- Lo volvió a llamar en cuanto lo tuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. El chico de China despegó la toalla húmeda y levantó su rostro para observar a un recién levantado ainu. Sonrió un poco. Horo le respondió con una sonrisa algo más tierna.

-Buenos días, Hoto.-

-Buenos días, ¿ya terminaste?-

-No, pero no me siento con ganas de continuar.-

-Valla.-

-¿Valla qué?-

-Es la primera vez que haces eso.-

-¿Hago qué?-

-Dejar de entrenar, además de preguntar más de la cuenta.- Ren elevó una ceja. Además de que sentía como crecía una ligera onda de tensión a su alrededor y el de Horo. Este parecía estar nervioso.

Eso era nuevo. Siempre pensó que Horo no había sido educado en cierta escuelucha en las montañas para que se pusiera nervioso como un ratón frente a la próxima mordida del gato de casa.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si.- Ren se cruzó de brazos ante tan obvia mentira. Horo retiró sus manos de sus bolsillos y respiró hondo. -Bueno, no.-

-¿Quieres hablar?-

-¿Quieres besarme?-

Ren abrió los ojos más de lo normal ante la precipitada petición de su novio desde hace unos meses. No podía articular palabra alguna que no fueran orientadas a la confusión que le habían provocado a su mente. Horo Horo no parecía estar en sí desde que se lo encontró en medio del pasillo, del de lado.

Descruzó sus brazos con parsimonia, parpadeó un par de veces ante aquello, demostrando que ya había superado la pequeña sorpresa. Estiró sus manos lentamente hacia su cuello para halarlo hacia delante y, así, poder hacer realidad su fantasía de media mañana.

Si, iba a besarlo, otra vez, como siempre lo hacía; succionando su labio inferior, empujando el superior para obligarlo a abrirlos, despegar sus labios para posicionarlos de lleno sobre los propios, introducir la punta de su cálida lengua y…

-¡El desayuno está servido!-

Grandioso. Y aquella era otra buena razón para pensar en que la indiferencia, hacia la única soltera de casa, era nada. En realidad, se merecía más que eso, ya no lo soportaba. Ren quedó en medio del acto. Abrió los ojos al instante de aquel llamado general y se alejó; Horo tan solo alejó sus manos de las estrechas caderas de su amante y giró su rostro para ver como era que la multitud en casa se empezaba a acumular alrededor de la mesa del comedor, ansiosos por recibir un poco de pescado con verduras.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Casi de la nada, una torrencial lluvia había empezado a caer sobre sus cabezas desprotegidas. Era seguro que la gente que estaba paseando tranquilamente, ahora corría desesperada por encontrar algún refugio contra la intensa, además de extraña, lluvia primaveral. Hacía mucho que no caía tal baldazo sobre Fumbari.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Si; y es que no era por ser espeso consigo mismo, sino que, inconscientemente, se proponía el pensar en lo que le estaba pasando, ¡lo cual era nada! Todo iba de maravilla, su relación era excelente para ellos. Aún se peleaban como siempre, arrojándose cualquier tipo de cosas por la cabeza, utilizado los mismos insultos de cuando eran niños y viajaban por Norte América.

Sin embargo, era bastante significativa la manera en que Horo comparaba, también sin querer, su situación con la de la hace tres semanas constituida pareja del piromaniaco y el chico de la radiestesia.

Sentía, muy dentro de sí, que aquellos si eran besos de verdad. Y ni siquiera entendía porqué…

-¿Te sientes mal, cabeza de maceta?-

Horo giró su rostro hacia arriba y se encontró con la sincera expresión del chico malo de la historia. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo como una de los personajes que constituían sus superficiales pensamientos.

-Oh, valla, ya te soltaron.-

-Muy gracioso, Hoto, pero para que sepas eso es verdadero amor.-

-Aja, Lyserg parece bastante hipnotizado.- Hao aprovechó su verborrea para sentarse a su lado, en el pasillo de lado frente al jardín. -Bien, ¿qué le hiciste?-

-¡Nada, nada! El solo es perceptible a mi increíble encanto y sensualidad.- Horo rodó los ojos. Aquel era "Hao, el increíble". Si, claro

-Y parece que también a tu eterna estupidez, ¿ne?-

En eso, el shaman de hielo rotó su cuello para darse cuenta de las diversas demostraciones amorosas de sus mejores amigos. Hao reía ante la ligera molestia del pequeño inglés por las tonterías que decía, las cuales neutralizo con una nada violenta patada en la cabeza de su reciente pareja. Obviamente, trató de reivindicarse luego con uno de aquellos enormes y mojados besos que parecían encantarle al mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

-De acuerdo, ya comprendí la idea ¬.¬Û.-

-Por cierto, Ren me preguntó por ti; creo que deberías ir.-

**0·ñ·0**

El viaje por las escaleras de madera hacia el segundo piso había significado la parte más aburrida y perturbadora de todo el camino hacia la habitación que compartía con el joven heredero chino. Se había pasado pensando en nada y en todo acompañado del uniforme cantar de la lluvia, además de algunos crujidos en los escalones. Como siempre, aún nadie osaba a arreglar aquello.

Anna se enojaría en cuanto los escuchara.

Arrugó Su expresión por unos segundos al realizar que la muy maldita rubia de excelente trasero se colaba hasta en sus más infelices pensamientos. ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello?! ¡Dios!

Respiro.

Por fin había llegado al final de las escaleras, pero aún no soltaba la baranda. Sus dedos se negaban a dejar de tocarla, no la soltaban. Sus pies empezaron a avanzar por el pasillo que había limpiado ayer por la mañana. Aún se sentía ese agradable olor a pino que solían utilizar en todas las habitaciones como ambientador.

-Hoto, ¿dónde estabas?-

Horo Horo levantó la vista ante el inevitable llamado de su novio, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, secando sus cabellos como lo había hecho en la mañana antes del desayuno. Lo veía sin discusión en el rostro, esperando a que el chico del norte dijera algo.

-Abajo, viendo la lluvia.- Ren elevó una ceja. -Estaba aburrido, ¿qué querías?- Dijo con tranquilidad mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta e ingresaba al lugar que compartían por las noches. Como siempre, se notaba el orden que caracterizaba a Tao en la cama y demás espacios donde descansaban sus cosas.

Entonces, se distrajo de inmediato con el golpeteo de las gotas en la ventana cerrada del sitio.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó con algo de burla el chino. Horo lo observó de reojo antes de rodar los ojos y dejarse caer cual costal sobre la cama perfectamente tendida. -Estás así desde el desayuno; sabía que algo andaba mal para que tu normalmente escandalosa actitud no se demostrara.-

-¿Crees que soy escandaloso?-

Ren puso cara de circunstancia.

¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo, esa fue una pregunta estúpida.-

-Si, Horo Horo, te creo cuando digas que eres un idiota.- Dijo un Ren bastante sarcástico a punto de soltar la carcajada del día.

-¡No te burles!-

-Lo hago y no me jodas.- Declaró con autoridad terminando de guardar la ropa limpia que tenía en la típica cesta de ropa proveniente de la lavandería del primer piso.

-A veces me pregunto si me quieres lo suficiente.-

El ainu no observó la expresión de su adorado gatito de ojos dorados ante la frase que había salido de su boca. Miraba al techo como si este fuera a expulsar la respuesta a lo que mucha gente llama "vivir". Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-¿Qué eres estúpido?-

-Solo soy tu novio, Ren.-

-Lo sé; y te aprecio como tal, Horokeu.-

-Pero, ¿qué es eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso. Todo eso a lo que llamas "novio".-

Ren lo miró de manera confundida mientras avanzaba hacia la cama, sin lograr encontrar un espacio en ella por lo que tuvo que resignarse a quedar arrodillado a un lado de ella, observando con interés el perfil relajado del ainu. Este giró para verlo.

Parpadeos.

Ren no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar, solo veía con un poco más de sosiego aquellas orbes negras que osaban parecer las de un niño preguntando por la procedencia de los bebés.

Suspiro.

Risas.

¡Si! Ren había soltado la tremenda carcajada en medio del impávido rostro de su pareja. Mostraba indicios de que las lagrimas se le empezarían a salir de los ojos por la tremenda diversión que le habría provocado la poca filosofía de las preguntas provenientes de su gran amor. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?!

-¡Es en serio!-

Ups, al parecer alguien despertó a su bestia interna.

Ren se detuvo ante tremendo grito. Parpadeó asustado por el arranque de histeria del que fue víctima.

-Bueno...-

-Bien. Cállate entonces.-

-¿Porqué me preguntas esas cosas?-

-Quiero saber, por ejemplo, ¿cómo etiquetas los besos que normalmente me das? ¿Porqué lo haces?-

-¿Porqué hago qué?-

-¡Besarme!-

-Porque me agrada, es…rico.-

-¿Rico? Solo la comida es rica, Ren.-

-Bueno, placenteros entonces.-

-Hacer el amor es placentero.-

-¿Debería haber un adjetivo específico?-

-Tal vez…- Murmuró al tiempo que se incorporaba y quedaba sentado, con la espalda algo encorvada, en el borde de la cama. El chico de la cabellera violeta se mantuvo en su lugar. -¿Qué tal 'especiales'?- Ren elevó su mirada al techo.

-No lo sé, hay muchas cosas especiales entre nosotros.-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

Ren insistió en guardar silencio por unos segundos. Tenía las respuestas exactas entre su lengua y paladar, pero quería reservarlas después de que su cuerpo actuara por si solo y se acercara al indeciso joven del norte. Tomó sus caídas manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas, amasándolas con cariño, enredando sus dedos con los propios. Una ligera sonrisa no pudo evitar escaparse para ser vista por los ojos dorados.

-Esta es una de ellas.- Dijo Ren al tiempo que miraba con ternura el rostro sonriente y relajado de Horkeu. Había sonreído como a Ren le gustaba, eran esas sonrisas que sólo acuden en momentos imprecisos, sin avisar. Eran especiales en definitiva. -¿Te dije que eres adorable?-

-Si, siempre lo dices.-

-Lo sé, pero quería recordártelo, cabezota.-

-Bien...-

-¿Arruiné el momento?-

-Tal vez.-

-¿Aún quieres que te bese?-

Una nueva sonrisa se definió en sus labios, rozando aún la calida y suave piel de la pequeña nariz del joven de China. Olía tan bien, era un aroma que se hallaba entre la calidez y la dulzura, siempre que cerraba los ojos encontraba en sus pensamientos a un muy firme durazno expresando lo que percibía. Ren estaba tan cerca, otra vez, como siempre que lo necesitaba y no lo pedía. Sus manos había soltado las suyas para llegar a posarse en su cuello, en su rostro, donde sea que quisieran. Se movían con lentitud, acercándolo a sus labios y, así, poder recibir aquellos besos que aún no sabían que eran entre ellos.

Ahora solo lo disfrutaría, luego se lo preguntaría.

-Ren…- Logró vocalizar en cuanto su novio se alejó de él para respirar un poco. -¿Encontraste algún adjetivo?- Preguntó, a lo que Ren sólo sonrió alegóricamente mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama y, finalmente, se sentaba sobre él.

-No, pero hoy usaremos los que ya hemos repasado.- A este punto, el joven ainu ya empezaba a dejar de oír lo que decía. Buscaba aquellos besos en los que podía sentir ese aroma tan perfecto tan difícil de capturar. Se incorporó con rapidez, apresando el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja contra su pecho, enterrando su urgida nariz entre sus cabellos mojados, buscando la manera más rápida de fundirse con él.

-Hueles delicioso, me encanta.- Le susurró al oído, mientras olía sus alrededores y sus manos exploraban hambrientas su espalda y cintura. -En serio…-

Entonces, lo detuvo. Horo parpadeó.

-No, sólo algo que pruebas es delicioso.- Y lo besó nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo, probando cada rincón de su cavidad bucal hasta saciarse y quedar satisfecho. Sus manos se pegaron a sus mejillas, apretándolas. Entonces, le sonrió. -Tus besos son deliciosos, ¿comprendido?- Impuso con voz severa, en broma, pero severa. Sus brazos se enroscaron su cuello. Horo rió un poco.

-Si, señorito.-

-Idiota.-

**Fin.**

_Next: _**If Only Tonight we Could Sleep**


	4. If Only Tonight

**If Only Tonight we Could Sleep.**

"_Me lleva el Diablo, carajo… ¡Estoy harta!"_

Indudablemente, estaba harta, tanto que pudo haber sentido cualquier sensación orgásmica y dejarla de lado porque sencillamente estaba harta, cansada de sus costumbres. Gruñía por lo bajo, no lograba conciliar el sueño y las manos que iban toqueteando a su prometido desde hacía minutos ya no le decían nada. Simple: Yoh dormía como una piedra.

Y, ciertamente, una piedra seguirá siendo una piedra por el resto de sus días.

¿Qué le pasaba? No lo sabía, pero no estaba sorda y sabía, perfectamente, lo que a su lado acontecía. Las paredes eran inútiles barreras que canalizaban el ruido directamente hacia sus oídos y, por supuesto, imaginación. Era la pura perdición de una vida adolescente de dieciocho años que no había tenido nada, NADA de sexo en los anteriores quince días.

Genial, ahora el abuelo tenía una vida sexual más amplia que la suya propia.

Eso la enervaba, ¡la mataba! Y eso no la dejaba dormir desde que el cuarto de huéspedes era compartido. Aquello había pasado hace tan solo cinco días y Annita sufría de insomnio desde hacía más de diez.

Ja,ja. Algo decía que su oreja se había convertido en una especie de megáfono invertido que tan solo absorbía gemidos masculinos tres kilómetros a la redonda.

xD

-Necesito tomar algo.- Apartó las sábanas blancas de sus inquietas piernas y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Unos resuellos la detuvieron y volvió la cabeza para ver como el torso desnudo de su futuro esposo se erguía sobre el colchón.

-¿Annita? ¿No puedes dormir?- Preguntó con voz rasposa, muy cansada. Frotaba sus ojos con lentitud mientras que la oscuridad envolvía el rostro inmune de Anna.

-No; iré por un poco de leche a la cocina.-

-Bueno, pero regreso rapidito, ¿si?- Pidió al tiempo que su cabeza le gano en voluntad y volvió a caer sobre la mullida almohada. Se acurrucó al instante abrazando parte de las cobijas y almohada de la rubia. Esta sonrió en silencio antes de liberarse de aquel lugar tal cálido en vista.

De verdad lo amaba, mucho, muchísimo.

Pero estaba hastiada, mucho, DEMASIADO. Y fue entonces que recordó el motivo por el cual su mente yacía mortificada, en silencio, atraída por los celos y la excitación.

-Maldito seas, tú y tu incontrolable pija, Hao Asakura.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Había logrado bajar todas las escaleras a paso normal con sus uñas chocando unas contra otras haciendo un ruido poco cómodo, poco insoportable. El ambiente estaba oscuro por ser altas horas de las madrugadas y se sentía raramente cálido. Ese pensamiento la obligó a extrañarse un poco. Noches anteriores había sentido ráfagas de viento casi helado sobre sus piernas desnudas.

Tomaría una taza de humeante leche pura, sin azúcar, edulcorantes o nada. Sentía deseos de absorber tan cálido aroma, probar ese delicioso sabor tan maternal que lo único que hacía era recordarle que quería ser madre de un lindo niño antes de que su órgano reproductor, no solo pareciera una pera, sino que fuera una y podrida.

Sacó todo lo necesario para prepararla: una taza, conectó el hervidor y, por supuesto, sacó la leche de la nevera. Hizo todo esto inconsciente de que había olvidado, por unos maravillosos diez minutos, su problema mayor. Inocente.

¿Es la primera vez que se le adjudica ese adjetivo a la itako?

Espero que no.

Pasó sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja derecha mientras servía un poco de leche en la taza. De pronto, la luz se encendió, encandilándola por completo.

Adiós al juego completo de vajilla rosa china.

-Carajo…-

-Tamao querrá matarte.-

-Yo compré esto.-

-Pero era rosa.-

Anna bufó. Tenía razón.

-Lo que sea, ven y recoge esto, ¿quieres?-

Una risa medio burlona se dejó oír en los confines de la cocina de la Pensión En. La rubia itako yacía sentada sobre la losa de la cocina mientras que el culpable de sus desgracias limpiaba el desastre ocasionado. Claro que, cabe resaltar, si había logrado terminar de preparar su humeante taza de leche.

Pocos minutos después, todo acabó y el silencio fue irrumpido, rápidamente, por los nada singulares pasos de Hao Asakura entrando nuevamente a la cocina luego de dejar los trozos de losa rota en el basurero. Una sonrisa al mejor estilo de "Anna, la explotadora" se dejó entrever cuando el joven pelilargo barría con aburrición.

Ciertamente, se vengaba.

-Por lo visto, se dignaron a detenerse.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No te hagas, que sabes bien que todas las porquerías que hacen podría escucharlas hasta la abuela.-

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿en serio? Genial.- Anna rodó los ojos.

-No me dejan dormir.-

-Oh, por eso estás aquí entonces.-

-¡No! Estoy aquí porque me agrada romper cosas y hacerte limpiarlas, Hao, por eso.-

-Ah.- Dijo Haito asintiendo con poca alegría mientras se mordía el labio inferior, seguramente, recordando algo. Caminó levemente sobre el frío piso limpio hasta quedar sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. Tomó una banana que se hallaba en el cesto del centro. -¿Qué me ves?-

Anna giró su mirada al instante, llevando el borde de la taza a sus labios nuevamente para disuadir sus pensamientos.

-Solo pensaba en _Peter Pan_.- Dijo mostrando una mueca sarcástica con los labios. Hao la vio directo dejando la mitad de su banana a un lado. Anna pensó en que quizás no había comprendido la analogía. Entonces, ¿no comprendía?

Parpadeos en el castaño. Parpadeos en la rubia.

Una sonrisa tierna escapó de sus labios, de los de Hao, no de los de Anna.

-Lindo apodo, me agrada. Gracias.-

Anna no pudo hacer más que poder expresión de gata frustrada. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Que se reprendía internamente, pero que lo reprendía a él, exteriormente, por agradecer algo que, ¡Hola!, estaba mal. Genial.

-Genial.- Bramó con sarcasmo. –Ahora te di una idea más para tus juegos sexuales de media noche.-

Bien, eso empezaba a arder y, sólo quizá, aquello no integraba la idea de que la molesta itako estuviera vistiendo un camisón bastante corto, el cual mostraba aquella ropa interior de encaje negro que llevaba.

-Oye, eso me ofendió, ¿sabes?- Comentó auto señalándose con un puchero en los labios.

-Tu actitud de mocoso no me agrada.- Objetó con un tino muy filoso. Provocador. –Recuerda que esta es tu la realidad, no _El País de Nunca Jamás_.- Y se bajó de la losa y, después arreglar un poco su cabello, dejó los trastes en el lavaplatos.

-Oh, ya veo.-

-Claro, no eres ciego.-

-No hablo de eso, _Wendy_.-

-¿Wendy?- Mirada extrañada por parte de la rubia. Hao rió al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-Primero, empiezas con las analogías _Disney_ y ahora te pierdes, eres increíble.-

Entonces, comprendió.

-Ah. Wendy, la novia del niño ese.-

-No era su novia; Peter era gay y andaba con el capitán Garfio.-

Silencio.

Risas compartidas que no duraron mucho, pero fueron significativas. Había sido divertido el tergiversar aquella historia infantil con infames barbaries de adultos pervertidos.

Cuando por fin acabó la función de carcajadas, la señorita del par se detuvo y, después de acertar un par de palmaditas en el hombro del chico, lo rodeó.

-De acuerdo,_ capitán Garfio_, ya me voy a dormir.- Habló ya casi llegando a la puerta de la cocina, pero, en instantes, algo la detuvo y la llevó a sentarse a la silla más cercana. Lo resintió. -¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa, idiota?!-

Hao se arrodilló frente a ella y la vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros, malos, brillantes. La dueña frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes. Solo quería saber como van las cosas con mi hermanito, _Wendy_.-

Anna no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante las ganas de Hao por continuar con el juego ese que habían empezado hace un rato.

-Las cosas con _el niño perdido_ está bien.-

-Uh. _Wendy_ mentirosa, estoy seguro que sólo has de contarle puros cuentos. Duerme demasiado.-

Diablos, era cierto: una piedra seguiría siendo una piedra por el resto de sus días.

-Duerme demasiado.- Asintió girando un poco su mirada. –Supongo que duerme por ustedes, _capitán_.- El aludido rió.

-Tal vez, tal vez.- Dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa. –Pero, ¿tú también no deberías estar durmiendo ahora? Cuidando del _niño perdido_.- Risa suya. Anna le siguió.

-No puedo aunque lo intente.-

-Mi culpa.-

-Si.-

Silencio ante un par de cabezas moviéndose al mismo compás antes de que una brisa cayera sobre sus cabezas y los hiciera temblar, en especial, a la itako.

-Me voy a dormir, ahora si.-

-Bien.-

Ambos se levantaron de su lugar quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. Lo de siempre: alientos mezclados, calor corporal empezando a atraerse y, el clásico: labios abiertos esperando ESE algo.

No, en realidad, solo era Anna soltando una sonrisa torcida antes de darse la vuelta para empezar a alejarse. Pero no debía ser así.

Y ese brazo en su cintura tampoco debía estar allí.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Nada.-

-¿Esto es nada?- Anna escuchó un "Aja" bastante vago. Emitió un gemido de molestia cuando el agarre aumentó su fuerza y la cercanía entre ambos. –Hao, estás comenzando a fastidiarme.-

-_Capitán Garfio_ está molesto.- Susurró contra su cuello antes de restregar su nariz contra su nuca y respirara sobre ella, moviendo algunos cabellos amarillos.

-Al demonio con el mocoso ese y sus ardillas, ¡suéltame!- Exclamó removiéndose y peleándose con aquella mano libre que osaba a introducirse en el más allá toqueteando entre sus piernas. -¡Hao, ya! ¡No me parece gracioso!-

-Cálmate, _Wendy_, estás muy alterada.- Volvió a murmurar contra su piel, comprobando que su calor aumentaba con rapidez. Sonrió para sí moviendo la mano que se hallaba entre sus piernas hacia el exterior de estas, empezando a hacer circulitos indefinidamente. –Sabes que debes relajarte y creer.- Risa pendenciera.

Anna se exasperó con aquello y esos toqueteos en su cintura no la dejaban tranquila. De verdad que la estaban calentando y aquello era lo último que necesitaba.

-Aich, déjate de estupideces, ¿quieres?- Nuevo forcejeo.

Cambio de posición. Ahora se veía atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de su cuñado, quien estaba a punto de hacerle cosa que no implicaban la palabra decente.

-Noup.-

Y una de sus manos se posó en su trasero. Aquello la hizo sobresaltarse y fruncir el ceño. Sentía su sangre bullendo dentro de sus brazos, piernas y demás partes de su cuerpo, su respiración empezaba a descontrolarse y…

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me acueste contigo, pedazo de asqueroso?-

Hao tan solo calló y elevó la mirada al techo, en pose de inocente sabiduría. Anna se enervó ante su frescura para con las cosas.

-En realidad, no, solo es una cosa ligera. Un entremés antes de la cena.-

-¿Qué—

Y nada. Se abalanzó contra ella, agarrando sus labios entre los suyos, apretándolos con violencia y un poco de furia. La apretó contra su pecho mientras un par de sus dedos se internaban entre los elásticos de su ropa interior. La muchacha se desesperó cuando sintió una de sus piernas entre las suyas, presionando _ahí_.

Sentía su lengua enredada con la de su atacante. ¡Era muy agresivo, rápido! No le gustaba así, le gustaba más como…

Yoh.

Yoh era un sueño, SU sueño. Era delicado con ella, dulce, esperaría por ella así llegara su muerte primero. Hao lo sabía y le hacía esto. Era un maldito…

-¡Ya, suficiente!- Exclamó empujándolo. Para su sorpresa, el chico no apretó más, solo la dejó ir sin decir nada. Anna elevó la mirada para verlo: tranquilo. -¡¿Qué te pasa, eh?!-

-¿Caliente?- Preguntó de brazos cruzados. Annita parpadeó confundida alejándose aún más.

-¿Qué?-

-Pregunto que si ya estás caliente.-

-No comprendo.-

Hao rodó los ojos, luego, sonrió.

-No fue para mí, fue para ti y el lelo de Yoh.- Anna quedó callada. Comenzaba a entender. –Tengan una gran noche, espero que te haya inspirado.- Sonrisa de oro. Aquello derretía a cualquiera. Pero no a Anna, quien ahora corría escaleras arriba en busca de lo que verdaderamente buscaba. Haito sonrió en cuanto escuchó aquel portazo.

Corrección: soltó su típica risa con sello registrado.

Ahora debía volver a su nueva _embarcación_ que compartía con _Peter Pan _y_ Campanita_.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-¿Dónde estabas? No pensé que tomar un vaso de agua tomara tanto tiempo.-

El chico interrogado terminó de acostarse cerca, muy cerca de su pequeño verde para así respirar su aroma y sentir la calidez de sus piernas contra las suyas.

-Bueno, me encontré con Anna y hablamos un poco.- Dijo tranquilo, al tiempo que sentía como lo jalaban con poca fuerza para que terminara sobre el cuerpo a su lado. Se detuvo a besarlo un poco antes de observarlo por un tiempo: en serio, era adorable.

-¿Está bien?-

-Si, si.- Sonrisa suya. –Oye, ¿puedo llamarte _Peter_? De Peter Pan.- Lyserg rió divertido ante la ocurrencia. Aceptaría, pero debía saber a qué se debía tal petición.

-¿Y eso?-

-Sólo un juego de Anna; la niña se cree _Wendy_.- Habló algo escéptico, pero con burla. Nueva risa compartida -¿Puedo?-

-Claro que si.- Dijo antes de sonreírle con la mayor muestra de ternura. Lyserg era así, siempre había sido así.

Aquello si calentaba a Haito como nada: le gustaba lo inocente, lo adorable. Sin mencionar los increíbles besos mojados que compartían, AQUELLOS eran besos de verdad. Con mucha saliva, poca piedad, mucho tiempo y lengua.

-Poca piedad…- Susurró antes de acercarse y posar, no sus labios, sino su lengua sobre la que se mostraba entre ese par de labios rosados y húme—

-¡OH, DIOS, ANNA!-

Ambos se detuvieron. Hao rió. Lyserg se quedó pasmado.

-Hey,- Lo llamó para despertarlo. –sólo es _Wendy jugando con el niño perdido_, nada de qué preocuparse.-

-Oh, ¿ahora le cuenta un cuento?-

-Exacto.-

**Fin.**


	5. Plastic Man

**Plastic Man.**

No se lo habíamos preguntado a nadie, pero, en serio, lo decían sin darse cuanta siquiera. Ahora vivían junto a aquel sujeto y nadie le era indiferente.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_-Hao es…es…Hao.- Horo rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza en señal de confusión. –En serio, es guapo pero no es mi tipo.- _

_-¿No es tu tipo?- Su hermana parecía indignada. -¡Por favor, es el tipo de todas…y todos!-_

_-No es cierto, es demasiado malicioso para mí.-_

_-Eso es sexy, Tamao.-_

_-No, Pilika, me asusta.- Tamao miró hacia el techo. –A mayoría de las chicas les gustan los chicos malos, pero no a mí.-_

_-Necesitas una noche de farra para quitarte lo sor.-_

_- ¬.¬ - _

_-Bueno, mejor que se quede así.-_

_-¡Nuuu! Me gusta hablar de Hao…-_

_-Ay, Pilika.- _

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-Oye, Anna, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste.-

-Bueno, otra.- La rubia asintió sin dejar de observar las hojas últimas de su revista diaria.- ¿Crees en Hao como en alguien _heterosexual_?- Pilika parpadeó un par de veces, entusiasmada, esperando por la respuesta de la sabia itako.

Y Anna saltó la carcajada más larga y real en toda su vida.

-Ay, por favor, Pilika, ¡claro que no!- La aludida arrugó las cejas ante lo escuchado.

-¡Pero…!- Anna incentivó su mirada sobre ella. –¿Toda su vida no fue así? Digo, se ve TAN bien.-

Annita trató de no decir nada ante el incontenible hilo de baba que intentaba colarse entre la comisura derecha de sus labios. Siguió con su revista sin darle la mayor importancia.

Aún no entendía la manía de todas las féminas de su alrededor por andar babeando por ese bueno para nada de Hao. ¿Cómo podía ser? Quizá ella no lo veía mucho desde su habitación, ¡pero no era para tanto! Quiero decir…

-Oh, por Dios, se va a quitar la camiseta…!-

Y Anna saltó cual saltamontes en el campo para observar, junto a Pilika Usui, en primera fila, desde el pasillo de lado, como era que la remera del chico malo se deslizaba por sus brazos bronceados y caía cerca de otro montón de ropa.

Genial, estaba jugando futbolito de prendas. Y al parecer Lyserg le iba ganando desde el inicio al pobre gemelo.

-Como amo este juego.- Anna volteó a ver la cara de idiota realizada de Pilika. Rodó los ojos y regresó a su anterior labor. –Y todavía no entiendo porqué dices que no es _heterosexual_.- Suspiró desilusionada.

-Bueno, quizá sea porque ningún heterosexual es su sano juicio haría ESO que está haciendo Hao.- Pilika parpadeó otra vez. Y Anna había sido poco sarcástica. –Oye, niña, ¿qué no ves como disfruta metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago al inglés?-

Anna se veía un poco alterada ante la poca comprensión de la pequeña hermana de Horokeu. La vio girar el rostro para observar, nuevamente, al objeto de su cuestionamiento.

Una pequeña pataleta se presentó.

-¡Es tan sexy, Anna! ¡Es hermoso! ¿Cómo no puede ser _heterosexual_?- Entusiasmada, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tomó a la rubia chica de los hombros y la hizo voltear a ver.

Y ella comprendió.

-Pilika, ¿qué significa para ti _heterosexual_?-

-Pues un tío que se preocupa bastante por su imagen, ropa y eso.-

-Lo suponía.- Suspiró en pos de resignación, una pequeña sonrisita escapó de sus labios. -¡Eso es un **METRO**sexual! ¡Metrosexual, tonta!- Y le pegó un muy ligero lapo en la frente, sólo como broma.

-Ah u.ù.-

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, el nació así de…de…-

-¿Bello?-

-Lo que sea.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-¿Qué haces ahí?-

Tamao se sobre saltó de inmediato y, como siempre que le sucedía, sus manos comenzaron a temblar inexplicablemente. La rubia la había encontrado en una situación un tanto 'extraña' viendo cosas que, ciertamente, no se suponía debería estar viendo.

-Oh, Anna, estabas aquí.- Balbuceó ante la presencia de la otra chica. Esta sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué hacías?-

-¡Nada!-

-¿Nada?-

-Aja, si, nada.-

Tragó saliva, dándole la espalda a la que, prácticamente, le hacía de fiscal. Su rostro se empezaba a poner rojo, muy rojo, y sus piernas se mostraban como ajenas. No se movían, la mantenían parada frente a la ventana.

Demonios, debió cerrar la puerta con cerrojo.

-¿Es bueno?-

-¡Oh, es incre…! ¡NO!- Y el rojo, en su rostro, ahora se mostraba por todo su cuerpo. La pequeña faldita que llevaba no ayudaba a ocultar el temblor de sus piernas. Y Anna ya la había cachado ahí, viendo cosas malas.

-¿Qué estás viendo, eh?- Preguntó sin dejar de verla, empezando a acercarse hacia donde estaba parada: la ventana abierta, detrás de las cortinas blancas. Se colocó a su lado y lo vio. –Oh, es…eso.-

-Si.-

-Por Dios.-

-Lo sé, llevo aquí media hora; creo que se quedó dormido.-

-Ah.- La rubia no decía más, sus ojos negros no se podían mover tampoco. -¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?-

-Regresé de comprar y lo vi desde el patio de la cocina.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, pero es muy obvio, por eso estoy aquí.-

-En la habitación de Ren.-

-Si, espero que no regrese hasta más tarde.-

Entonces, sucedió.

-¿Qué hacen, niñas?-

Ambas se sobresaltaron de inmediato al sentir una presencia parlante detrás de ellas. La primera en voltear fue la pequeña Tamao, que al parecer estaba más despierta de lo que la itako rubia podría estar. La mujer estaba completamente sumida en aquella silla de playa.

-¡Nada! ¿Qué haces aquí, Horo?-

-Es la habitación de Ren, mi novio, y duermo aquí.- Dijo un poco extrañado ante la tonta pregunta de la chica pelirosa. La vio algo insegura, hasta que se giró hacia la ventana y no le hizo más caso. -¿Qué hay afuera?- Preguntó intrigado. Se acercó y se situó entre las chicas.

-Eso.-

-¿Eso?- Repitió en pregunta viendo tal espécimen tomando sol. No le hacía el menor efecto.

-Si.- Anna parecía bastante seria para el momento. Horo no hizo mayor comentario.

-¿No te importa que…?-

-¡Oh, no! Sigan observando a Hao medio desnudo desde mi ventana, no hay problema.-

-Gracias.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_-Mi casa ya parece un cochino exhibidor.-_

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser bonito.-_

_-¿Bonito? Por Dios, eres tan gay.-_

_-Jódete, chino envidioso.- _

_- ¬.¬ -_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-Oye, ¿de verdad tanto así?-_

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban reunidos. Horo y Ren peleaban como de costumbre por el último pescado mientras Yoh conversaba amenamente con todos y todos conversaban amenamente con él. Hasta que todos quedaron en silencio sin razón aparente.

-Creo que me cortaré el cabello.-

-¡NO!-

Silencio. Miradas intrigadas, asustadas, indignadas, molestas. Y la mirada de Lyserg: no entendía la reacción de la comunidad En.

-Pero sólo es…-

-Juro que, si acercas algunas tijeras a tu cabeza, te hecho de mi casa.- Comentó Anna antes de seguir engullendo su arroz con verduras. La mayoría asintió.

-Pero…-

-He dicho que no y punto, Hao Asakura.-

-Sólo es un pequeño corte, Anna. Además, no se lo dejará como Yoh.- Todos vieron al inglés mientras hablaba, aunque nadie había dejado de comer. Una de sus manos ahora tocaba algunas mechas que caían detrás de la oreja del castaño.

-Mi corte es lindo.-

-Para ti, Yoh, para ti.-

-El cabello largo es sexy, en serio.- Pilika se convirtió en el blanco de todas las miradas. Esta sólo levantó los hombros y se defendió. -¡Digo la verdad! ¿A poco y yo no soy sexy?-

-…-

-De acuerdo, ¡pero solo cortarás las puntas, eh!- Y Anna ya había terminado de comer.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_-En serio, ¿qué le ven tanto, eh?-_

_-Yo creo que…-_

_-Tú no creas nada, Ren.- Comentó Horo antes de que el chico dijera algo. –Para eso está Lyserg.-_

_-¡Yo puedo creer lo que se me venga en gana! ¡Y creo que Hao es sensual y me agrada!-_

_-¡¿Perdón?!-_

_-Aunque yo también lo soy.-_

_-Sólo que no nos agradas.- ¿Anna estaba haciendo bromas?_

_-No eres graciosa, rubia.- _

_-Lo sé, sólo digo la verdad.-_

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-Eres un cobarde.-

-¡Claro que no, idiota!-

-Oh, claro que si.-

-Que no.-

-Que si.-

-Que…-

-Escucha.- Fue entonces que Lyserg guardó silencio mientras Hao cambiaba la modalidad de la pelea. –Puedes hacerlo.-

-NO lo haré.- Se negó rotundamente antes de que su actual y nuevo novio lo empujara del trasero para que lo hiciera. Chocó contra el marco de la puerta. –Perdiste la apuesta, ¡sé hombre!-

-Eso no me ayuda en NADA. Hao, en serio, cambiemos de castigo.-

-¡Oye, mi castigo hubiera sido peor!- Lyserg se indignó. –Busqué algo lo suficientemente bueno para que se iguale a mí limpiando tu parte de la casa.-

Lyserg estaba entre aceptar o no. No sabía si hacer lo que Hao le pedía era lo correcto, lo único que sabía era que lo dejaría en el completo ridículo. Tenía miedo.

Soltó un bufido de molestia.

-No volveré a jugar esas estupideces contigo.- Le recriminó mirándolo de reojo, recordando como era que había perdido en ese estúpido juego sexista llamado "Bésame o Respira". ¿Es que era imbesil? Él solo ganaba en juegos de cartas, no en juegos carnales.

Bien, y Hao es Hao.

-Tu aceptaste, estabas caliente, amor.-

-¡Al demonio! Lo haré de una vez, quítate.- Le apestó enfadado, abriéndose paso entre Hao y la pared del corredor.

Y, luego de echarle una mirada de odio al pelilargo, sucedió. Entró en la cocina estruendosamente y sucedió, lo dijo tendido y corrido aunque la cara le fuera a explotar.

-Escuchen, bulto de zorras.- Miradas directas de las tres afectadas. –Quiero que dejen de rondar a MI hombre, ¿entendido? ¡No es un _Ken _con el que pueden regocijarse mentalmente! ¡Trío de…gatas locas!- A este punto, más de un rostro estaba rojo y sólo un puño temblaba y pedía por ser utilizado. –Espero haya quedado claro.- Entonces, giró a ver a Pilika, quien parecía morir del susto. –En especial tú, pequeña pendenciera.-

Y salió corriendo del lugar, tropezándose con todo. Hao moría de risa junto a la pared viendo como el pequeño Lyserg se encaminaba con velocidad hacia las escaleras. Lo siguió sin pensarlo, pero este ya se había encerrado en el baño.

-¡Ly, ábreme!-

-¡No, jamás, nunca! ¡ARG! ¡Te quiero asesinar, te odio!-

-No lo harás.-

-No, ¡primero me lavaré la boca!-

-Fue divertido.-

-¡Para ti, retrasado!- Entonces, la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un jovencito frustrado y con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. –Ve y pide disculpas.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Hazlo!-

-¡No!-

Rabieta emocional. Lyserg le arrojó el cepillo de dientes a la cara.

-¡Les dije bulto de zorras, Hao!- Este empezó a reír.

-También les dijiste que era TU hombre.- El aludido se sonrojo. –¿Quieres que también me disculpe por eso?- Preguntó de lo más pancho antes de sonreír seductoramente. Le había agradado que dijera eso, pero a Lyserg no le agradó que dijera eso último.

-¡ARG! ¡Eres tan plástico, artificial, creído...!- Portazo en la cara. -¡Me enfermas!-

-¡Bueno, pero al menos te gusto!-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_-Nos dijo 'bulto de zorras'.- Pilika no parecía demasiado afectada, pero si._

_-Si, pero tenía razón.- Tamao fue fulminada por la audiencia. –En la parte del acoso, no de eso.-_

_-Hao es un maldito bocón, ¡como lo odio!- Gruñido. –Deberían meterlo en una caja y sellarlo de por vida.-_

_-Lo sé, como a un Ken.-_

_-El surfista.-_

_-No, me gusta más el príncipe.- _

_Entonces, la voz de la razón intervino._

_-¡No! ¡Como a un maldito prototipo de…de…!-_

_-¿De qué, Anna?-_

_¡Joder! _

_-¡Bien!- Se había exasperado. -¡Como el prototipo de Ken tamaño real, ¿contentas?!-_

_-Yo lo compraría.- Pilika pensó un segundo. –Bueno, mi hermano es el del dinero, así que le diría él que le dijera a Ren que me regalara uno.-_

_-Al demonio, Pilika, TODAS lo compraríamos.-_

_-Aún así- Dijo Tamao, tímida. –Pediría el tipo príncipe.-_

**Fin.**


	6. Why can't I be you?

**Why Can't I be you?**

_Hao_

Tal vez solo podía pensar en la cena y en la manera tan deliciosa en la que los labios de su novio se movían al conversar amenamente con los demás chicos, pero, en realidad, pensaba en que la suerte, simplemente, lo había tratado con delicadeza.

Él no se merecía esto y lo sabía.

Sorbió un poco más de su café antes de que se enfriara por culpa de pensamientos que lo confundían, más de lo normal. Los veía por encima del borde de su nueva taza roja, la cual había comprado en un pequeño puesto.

Fuera de aquello. Ellos se veían muy felices, mucho, muy felices. _Él_ si se lo merecía y no lo sabía.

Eran iguales en estructura mas sus miradas, cabellos y porte no lo eran. Eran dos individuos distintos, dueños de sus propias vidas, las cuales no molestaban a nadie.

Bueno, la de Hao sí. Y lo sabía.

Entonces, decidió pedir un poco más de arroz.

-Tamao, ¿me sirves?-

-Claro.- Volteó a los demás. -¿Alguien quiere más?- Preguntó. Todos se negaron menos Horo Horo y, por supuesto, el cálido hermanito de Hao, quien no soltaba a su prometida rubia por nada del mundo. Desde hacía más de un par de meses habían decidido hacer público su romance, era oficial: los besos y los acostones. Ahora desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban tan juntos como sólo los átomos coexisten.

-¿Quieres un poco más, Annita?-

-No, así está bien, amor.-

-¿Me das un besito?-

-No molestes, Yoh, eres un obseso.- El aludido rió un poco. –Come de una vez.-

Ciertamente, no lo era. Pero él si.

-Necesito ir al baño.- Hao se levantó de un salto de la mesa. Lyserg lo vio antes de que saliera del lugar. –Estoy bien, lindo, sólo quiero ir al baño.-

-Bien.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_Pilika_

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Ah? Nada, nada.-

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la pequeña quitándole aquel papelito que traía en las manos. -¡No puede ser! ¿Ya salió esta película?-

-Si, ¿quieres ir a verla?- Horo Horo le quitó el papelito nuevamente y lo observó detenidamente. –Iba a ir con Ren, pero puedes ir con nosotros.-

Entonces, la niña, o muchacha ya crecida, comprendió que aquella invitación ya no le parecía lo bastante divertida. Sus ojos azules se despegaron de la pequeña emoción que le causó el que su hermano mayor la llevara a cualquier lugar para compartir tiempo de calidad y ahora sólo se habían ensombrecido.

Además, haría mal tercio entre su lindo hermanito y el chico que alguna vez, o aún, le agrada un poco.

-No, no importa.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, se giró para prender la TV. –No puedo estar allí interrumpiendo como el bichito familiar.- Horo rió ante eso.

-¿Bichito familiar?-

-Si, bichito familiar. Ya sabes.- Una nueva carcajada inundo su espacio. Pilika lo vio de reojo. -¿Qué?-

-Pues yo diría cucaracha.-

-¡Hermano!-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_Hao_

-Sigo pensando que tienes algo.-

-Estoy bien.-

-Pues yo te digo que sigo pensando lo contrario.-

-Pues estás mal, Lyserg.- Comentó con tono un poco exasperado. Giró su rostro hacia el aludido y sonrió un poco. –Entiende: no tengo nada malo.-

-Yo sé que sí.-

Y fue allí que cayó en la cuenta que aquella conversación-discusión no llevaba a, absolutamente, ningún lugar; estaba defendiendo algo que ni siquiera sabía si tenía o no, pero, al parecer, su pequeño Lyserg notaba el considerable cambio de actitud. Aunque aceptaba que no parecía ser normal verlo al mejor estilo autista, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras observaba en silencio el árbol del jardín.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios para detener sus pensamientos. A veces pensar dolía.

-De acuerdo, no sé que demonios tengo.-

-Ya.-

-¡En serio!- Exclamó levantándose del dintel de la ventana y avanzando hasta el chico que guardaba la ropa limpia. –Sin darme estoy pensando en que, sólo tal vez, tengo mucha suerte. Y sé que…- Suspiró, con pesar. –No la merezco, Ly, no-la-merezco.-

El interlocutor, el único en aquella habitación de tamaño regular, dejó de ponerle atención a los dobleces de las camisetas recién lavadas para girarse y encarar con algo de escepticismo al pelilargo.

Tenía razón, mucha.

-Es verdad.- Los ojos oscuros de Hao se encogieron un poco.

-¿Lo ves? Tengo razón en decir que…-

-No, espera. Aún no termino.- Pausa. –Quizá sea verdad, pero ya no importa.- Comentó antes de regalarle un sonrisa llena de sinceridad, digna de un alma tan buena como aquella.

Hao Asakura no podía creerlo, simplemente, no podía creerlo. No sólo ahora compartía vida con el grupo de humanos más geniales y considerados del planeta, sino que la compartía aún más, de manera intima y entera, con el mejor de todos ellos.

Sonrió en respuesta antes de abrazar fuertemente por los hombros al chico inglés.

-Gracias.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_Pilika_

No podía apartar la mirada aunque quisiera, simplemente, no podía. Sus manos se había convertido en un par de clavos sobre el dintel de la ventana y su cabeza interrumpía el paso del viento a su habitación, la que compartía con Tamao. Veía como, bajo el árbol de la pensión, el siempre guapo y nada divertido joven Ren entrenaba con su legendaria lanza. Era majestuoso.

Y sexy.

Pilika suspiró nuevamente, pensando en su hermano y, a su vez, en su objeto del deseo. Si sólo lo pensaba detenidamente, con sinceridad y quietud, parecía la niña enamorada de lo que nunca va a pasar de ser una utopía viviente. Como su artista favorito.

En fin, aquello tampoco hubiera funcionado. Eso es más conocido como la nube que nunca podría pisar aunque muriera como la chica más buena del mundo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que aún no se había movido de su sitio. Seguía observando.

-¡Pilika!-

Esta rodó los ojos. La habían interrumpido, otra vez.

-¡Aquí estoy, hermano!- De pronto, el chico de cabellos azules llegó hasta ella después de abrir la puerta. -¿Qué sucede?- El recién llegado la observó moverse del lugar rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacías, niña? ¿Qué hay…?- Entonces, se asomó a la ventana con la curiosidad en las manos. –Ah, es Ren. No pensé que siguiera allí.-

-Ah.- Un segundo de silencio la hizo pensar. Si, pero pensar en qué necesitaba. –Oye, hermano, estoy aburrida.-

-¿Juegas…?-

La niña soltó su más grande sonrisa al recordar a qué juego se refería. ¡Era genial!

-¡El último en llegar al patio es el pato!- Exclamó antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo seguida muy de cerca por su hermano.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_Hao_

Bueno, el espejo los mirada de nuevo. Había sido la noche anterior a aquel día.

Ambos sosteniendo sus cerquillos y, después de amarrase sus cabellos, haciendo muecas como idiotas. Los demás chicos solo observaban estando en toalla. Todos yacían en las aguas termales.

Entonces, Horo intervino al ver la última mueca.

-¡Hao! ¿Tu expresión es siempre…así?-

-¿Cómo así?- El de las preguntas quedó pensando unos segundos.

-No sé, es demasiado tú. La de Yoh es más relajada.- Apuntó al rostro del otro gemelo. -¿Ves? No sé, sus ojos son un poco menos…agresivos.-

-¡Mis ojos no son agresivos!-

-¡Claro que si! Mírate.- Le ordenó girándolo hacia el espejo nuevamente. -¿Lo ves? Son agresivos u.u.-

-No, Hoto, sólo son sensuales. Mira, ¿ves ese brillo?- Los demás se acercaron para ver aunque, obviamente, no había cambiado nada. –Es mi singular sensualidad, ¿ves, ves? Soy sexy, dilo.-

-¡No lo diré!-

-¡Dilo!-

-Oh, por Dios.- Lyserg se alejó del grupo. Es que la discusión era idiota, más que eso, era de retardados mentales. Todos sabían que Hao era sexy, no se necesitan pruebas. –Eso es tan típico de ti; ya madura, Hao.-

-¡Pero…! Él empezó, no quiere ver lo inevitable, Ly.-

-Lo único inevitable son tus estupideces diarias, Don Sensual.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_Pilika_

-¡Yaaaa, detente, detente!-

-¡Ja! Gané, otra vez, otra vez...-

Y mientras Pilika hacía su ridículo baile de la victoria parada sobre una de las piedras del estanque vistiendo tan solo su pequeño bikini, Horo yacía tirado en el pasto, respirando como podía para recuperar el aire perdido. Esa niña lo daba todo en esas malditas guerras mojadas.

-¡Siii! ¡Gané, gané!- Exclamaba eufórica. Luego, se acercó hacia el pedestal representado por su hermano, quien vestía tan solo unos shorts como traje de baño. –Me debes.-

-Es demasiado, Pilika. No tengo dinero.-

-¡Pero sólo es…!-

-¡Nada!-

-¿No cumplirás tu palabra?-

-No.- Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del pasto y arreglaba su mojado cabello. Su hermana lo encaró. -¿Qué?- Preguntó con burla, empezando a alejarse. La niña tenía una mirada extraña.

-Escucha, idiota, me comprarás ese bolso que vi en Gucci el otro día, ¿bien?- Horo parpadeó. Pilika se acercó más. -¡¿Entendido?!-

-No.- Y salió corriendo. -¡Sólo si me alcanzas, pedazo de estorbo!-

Cinco minutos después…

-¡No, no! ¡La almohadilla, no! T-T.- Exclamaba la pobre muchacha de cabellos azules mientras se retorcía en los brazos del mayor. De pronto, Ren se visualizó frente a ellos. -¡Ren! ¡Ren, por favor, dile que me…! ¡Auch, hermano!- El chino los vio extrañado. -¡Yaa! Dile que me suelte, que me… ¡me duele, bruto!-

-Te suelto, sólo si prometes que no me obligarás a comprarte ese bolso.-

-Ni muerta.- Horo apretó el agarre. -¡Bien, bien, lo prometo!- Exclamó mientras era soltada. Quedó entre Ren y su neardental hermano.

-Nada de bolsos ni estupideces.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_Hao_

-¿Sabes, Yoh? Te admiro, en serio.-

El aludido giró su rostro antes de que Hao pudiera cogerlo y hacerlo girar. A veces era muy brusco. Pero ahora era diferente: decía que le admiraba.

¿Estaría bien?

-¿Qué dijiste?- El líder de los Yoyo's dejó el trapeador que traía entre manos y miró a Hao con curiosidad, este seguía observándose en el reflejo del piso desde hacía más de diez minutos. –Entonces, ¿me admiras?-

-Si, de verdad.-

-No lo creo. Y sigue fregando o Anna se enojará.- Inquirió continuando con su labor de lavar los trastes del desayuno. Pero le quedaba duda. -¿Exactamente porqué dices admirarme, Hao? Pensé que tu religión no te permitía adorar a nadie más que a ti.-

Y sip, Yoh se la había tomado muy a pecho.

-Hablo de todo. A veces, quisiera ser tú.-

-Ya.- Comentó con sarcasmo. Hao Asakura, su gemelito, narciso y creído por excelencia, ¿quería ser él?

Si, claro. Y el cielo era morado.

-Hao, a veces pienso que tienes serios problemas.-

-Empezando con Anna. Esto es algo paradójico: ¿por qué te explota con maldad si te ama y se acuesta contigo?- Preguntó. Yoh lo vio por unos segundos antes de parpadear y sonreír, divertido.

-Estás loco.-

-¡No! Es que, si lo ves por el lado lógico…-

-Hao, sólo termina de trapear.-

-Además, tu siempre tienes amigos geniales, aunque idiotas, geniales.- Hao parecía pensar en serio. Su hermano cerró la llave del caño antes de voltear nuevamente. Pero no dijo nada. –Y todo por ese estúpido torneo, porque, después de meditarlo, si fue estúpido.-

-Parecías el más serio de todos.-

-Naah, recapacité, además de que me ganaste.-

-Eso fue hace mucho, Hao, pero…- Su hermano le sostuvo la mirada. –Me gustó aquello de conseguir amigos. Son geniales.-

-Y te acompañan en tu dolor.- Comentó con burla, refiriéndose enteramente a tener que soportar a Anna. –De acuerdo, no diré más nada de A--

-Es porque la amo Hao, la amo mucho.- Pausa. –Sabes que ella fue la primera en estar siempre conmigo, a pesar de los maltratos y demás…- Hao rió. -…le agradezco su dedicación. Ella me ama también, lo sé.-

-Eso es genial, niño, es genial, de verdad.- Dijo cuando su hermano terminó de hablar. Ya había olvidado su reflejo en el piso de loza y ahora lo observaba ver el techo sin razón aparente. –Yo trato de sentirme igual, es nuevo.-

-Como te dije: fue hace mucho.- Dijo Yoh, viéndolo nuevamente a los ojos. –Sé que Lyserg…siente algo especial por ti después de todo.- El pelilargo sonrió ante aquella revelación, no muy oculta, pero lo era.

-Y lo siento así, es adorable.-

-¿Adorable?-

-Si, mucho.- Yoh continuó observando. –Siempre me pareció que tenía una especie de conexión con él; disfrutaba viéndolo de vez en cuando…con ustedes, con los chaferos esos…- Su gemelo no pudo evitar reír ante lo que dijo. Y era cierto.

-Estás mal, hermano.- Comentó sin dejar de reír. Hao se levantó de su lugar.

-¡Es que son unos chaferos!- Exclamó de nuevo. Yoh seguía riendo. –Mira, casi me lo matan, no quiero hablar de mis acciones, pero…-

-¡En fin, Hao! El punto es que tienen algo lindo que parece estar bien.-

-Yoh, tú también eres un maldito chafero.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

_Pilika_

-Hermano, me gusta tu novio.-

-¿Ren?-

Pilika rodó los ojos.

-¡No! El vecino.-

-Bueno, Ren.-

-Es hermoso, ¿alguna vez se lo dijiste?- Preguntó la niña ante la mirada inquisidora de su hermano mayor mientras ella no dejaba de modelar frente al gran espejo de la boutique.

-Supongo que si.-

-¿Supones?- Dijo deteniéndose en su propia diversión que le brindaba nuevo atuendo y accesorios. –Tú sí que eres un tremendo pelmazo.- Horo bufó.

-Y tú insoportable.-

-Igual, me gusta mucho.- Volteó a verlo con seriedad, este hizo una mueca. –Y lo digo en serio.-

-No te lo prestaré, Pilika, estás loca, mujer.-

-¡Pero me gusta!-

-¿Recuerdas la almohadilla? Aún tengo fuerzas.- Ahora, la que bufaba era la pequeña, aunque no tan pequeña, ya que con 16 años sabía muy bien la diferencia entre un cierre Gucci y uno corrientón. -¿Terminaste?-

La chica saltó sin dejar de modelar sus nuevos zapatos. Si, Gucci.

-Oh, hermano, Ren es genial.- Comentó entre toda su euforia. -Y hablando del rey de Roma…-

-Ya está pagado, podemos irnos.- Indicó mirando al más alto de los tres, quien lo esperaba con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ren, no debiste…-

Golpe con el nuevo bolso de cuero auténtico. Mirada significativa de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, loca?!-

-¡Nada!- Inquirió ofendida. Ren la observó convencido de que había hecho feliz a la linda, aunque atolondrada, hermana de su novio. Esta lo abrazó. –Eres un amor, Ren, ¿sabes cuanto te adoro?-

-Uy, si…-

- ¬.¬ -

-Espero que no sea demasiado, ¡mi brazo, Pilika!-

-¡Déjalo ya, mocosa loca!-

-¡Bien! Como sea.- Y lo soltó, pero no dejó de sonreírle. –Te adoro, gracias por todo.- Le dijo antes de volver a abrazarlo y regalarle un gran y amoroso beso en la mejilla. El agredido se tambaleó un poco.

-Bien.-

Cuando la chica de largo cabello azulado salió del lugar, ambos chicos quedaron solos en medio de un montón de ropa de mujer y colores rosas.

No, debían salir de allí. Era bastante, mucho, muy incómodo.

Ya estando en los pasillos del centro comercial, Horo compró un par de helados para ellos. Mientras que alcanzaban a Pilika en la salida, ambos compartirían tiempo de calidad y tranquilidad.

-En serio, no debiste comprarle todo eso, Ren.- Este lo miró de reojo sin dejar de comer su helado de mango. –Mira como la malcrías. Luego, no te dejará en paz.-

-Sé que le gusto, además, es adorable.-

-¿Adorable? Adorable mis pelotas, chino.- Comentó con fastidio haciendo reír un poco a su compañero.

-Eres un maldito egoísta, ¿sabías?-

-Ay, mejor cállate ¬.¬.-

-Idiota cabeza de maceta.-

Ya llegaban a la puerta de salida y allí estaba la niña de ojos azules esperándolos con un par de bolsas en las manos. Entonces, debía aprovechar el tiempo. El chico del norte tomó a Ren del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, besándolo por unos segundos.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó intrigado por la inesperada acción. Horo sonrió.

-Eres hermoso, ¿ya te lo había dicho?-

-Pilika lo hizo antes.-

-…Joder.-

**Fin.**


	7. How Beautiful You Are

**Who Beautiful You Are.**

Yoh era uno de esos chicos que lo dejarían todo si es que _ella_ se lo pidiera, incluso pensaría en que las cosas funcionarían mejor si simplemente le hicieran caso a _ellas_. Porque eran _ellas_ y, por supuesto, tenían la razón. Siempre. Y para Yoh, _ella_ era representada por su siempre especial prometida.

La amaba, todos lo sabían, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, la señora que barría su jardín los domingos lo sabía. En realidad, era la verdad más grande de su vida desde que dijo 'si' a lo que _ella_ quisiera.

Y ahora que la veía pasar por su lado, imaginaba una muy tierna sonrisa en su rostro o una mirada muy lasciva de por sí. No importaba. Sólo porque era _ella,_ aceptaba el gesto. Podía ponerle la cara que se le viniera en gana con tal que solo se la dirigiera a él.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te observo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque eres linda.-

Anna dejó su revista y lo miró con gesto escéptico, aunque con algo de burla. Yoh seguía observándola sin perder detalle alguno de ese rostro tan duro como las mismas rocas. Ella era mala, pero con él era la peor de las brujas.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Mucho, muy en serio.- Dijo. Esta vez estiró su mano hasta que logró rozar parte de sus cabellos. –Y me gusta tu cabello.-

-Sólo es cabello.-

-Pero te hace ver linda, se merece reconocimiento.-

Un breve silencio se formó al tiempo que ambos miraban cosas distintas: Anna la manera tan devota en la que la observaba y tocaba su cabello. Era casi increíble, pero parecía ser cierto, ya que podía sentir el ligero calorcillo que le ocasionaba su tacto. E Yoh sólo podía observar la blanca curva de su cuello donde sus dedos tocando el cabello rubio.

Entonces, se levantó.

-Tú sí que eres un idiota.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Había cambiado de opinión desde que tanto su mente como su cuerpo empezaron a evolucionar: ya no se veía como el niño flacucho de 13 años, no; ahora era un jovencito con ya 18 años y, bueno, su cuerpo necesitaba atención. Aunque él ya recibía bastante atención como persona.

En el supermercado.

Era extraño, ahora Anna iba con él cada vez que le tocaba.

Como este día, como todos los Lunes.

-¿En serio irás¿Otra vez?- Preguntó elevando una ceja, inseguro de que lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad. Anna lo observó con aburrición.

-Que sí, Yoh, que sí. Ya te lo dije¿o es que hablo ruso?-

-Bueno, entiendo.- Comentó, aún con inseguridad mientras la rubia lo pasaba de largo hasta la entrada. –Antes nunca ibas¡pensé que incluso te asustaba!- Anna se detuvo en lo que hacía: ponerse los zapatos. –Ya sabes: las patatas y las coles…-

-Yoh, a veces, realmente lo analizo.- Pausa para pensar. -¿Qué demonios hago contigo¡Por Dios!-

-¡Pues porque me quieres!- Pero la rubia ya estaba por llegar a la puerta de la calle. -¡ME AMAS!- Exclamó más fuerte, pero ya era otra historia de otro Lunes por la tarde. -¡Bien!-

-…-

-¡Ya volvemos!- Gritó mirando hacia la ventana que estaba por encima de la puerta de entrada, la cual se dirigía directamente al pasillo de arriba. Solo una vocecilla vocifero en afirmación y, así, pudo empezar a correr para alcanzar a su linda prometida.

La alcanzó casi llegando al puente donde siempre puedes encontrar un pato nadando por allí. Son tan lindos, el subset iba a empezar en una hora más o menos y el ambiente estaba algo caliente, claro, era verano, estaban en medio de él.

Yoh suspiró con alivio, terminándolo en una sonrisa de complacencia.

Es que iban al supermercado, allí había un aire acondicionado espléndido.

-Mierda, hace tanto calor…- Yoh observó de reojo el rostro afligido de Anna. –Parece un jodido horno, de los enormes, esos. Lo odio.- Completó antes de jalar el cuello de su camiseta, dejando a la vista su discreto sujetador.

-Es verdad, pero está bien.-

Anna lo vio por un segundo, soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Ah¿si? Explícame que hay de bueno en sentir que te sudan hasta los dientes.- El castaño rió ante esto, pero no olvidó lo que tenía en mente y aquello implicaba sus manos y cierto trasero cubierto por unos muy cortos shorts de jean.

Y lo hizo.

-Esto está bien para mí.- Susurró a su oído, provocando que su holgado paseo se detuviera. Anna lo empujó de inmediato.

-¡Estamos en medio de la calle, Yoh, demonios¡Respétame!-

-¡Pero eres tú la que no me respeta¡Eso me tienta, Anna!-

_¡PLAFF!_

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Anna era de aquellas chicas a las que no les podías meter en la cabeza que existía la equidad de sexos en el mundo, era no y seguiría siendo no para toda la vida y etiz. _Ellos_ eran los patanes y ellas las reinas, las señoras dueñas de la superficie terrenal.

Había escuchado en la TV y leído en sus revistas diarias que ahora los tiempos eran otros, nuevos aire, nuevas costumbres y aquellas nuevas costumbres incluían la cuenta compartida. Anna pensaba que era completamente ridículo. En serio.

Entonces, para ellas, _ellos_ seguirían siendo _ellos_. Nada cambiaría. En su mente, _ellos_ eran sinónimo de sexo, además de dinero. ¿Por qué? Porque, además de haber sido criada para ser la esposa de alguien, Yoh ayudaba, mucho. Era un idiota: le daba la razón en todo, la consentía e incluso la obedecía al punto de la esclavitud. Y aunque le gustaban, para ella solo existía un él, y ese él era ese idiota.

-¿Tienes todo?-

-Si.- Respondió con normalidad la rubia revisando si no faltaba nada en el carro. –Oh, no, espera un segundo.-

-No tardes.-

-Bien.-

Y justo cuando Anna ya había desaparecido al dar la vuelta corriendo el estante de gomitas dulces, Yoh se ocupó el chequear como iban la venta de las goma de mascar en la misma caja. Había muchas y, entre ellas, se levantaba una muy colorida fila de nuevos caramelos para el buen aliento. Ponían de fresa, piña, naranja, coco¡incluso chocolate!, y banana y…

Dios, moría de calor. No pudo evitar estirar un poco su camiseta sin mangas para hacer que el aire circulara con un poco más de piedad sobre su pecho y abdomen.

-¿Vas a llevar todo eso?-

Yoh giró su rostro al instante que escuchó esa voz rasposa muy cerca de su entorno. No hacía tanto calor como para que la bruma caliente le tapara los oídos así que lo notó muy rápido. La cajera, muy simpática la muchacha: joven, cabello rubio y largo, amarrado en un par de coletas bajas; se le veía muy infantil. Su rostro reflejaba curiosidad, pero Yoh ya había crecido y sabía lo que las palabras "deseo" y "lujuria" significaban.

-Uh, supongo que sí.- Asintió volviendo a echar un vistazo al carro. Giró a sonreírle. –Sólo que yo no tengo el dinero¿te importaría esperar un segundo?- Preguntó. La chica sonrió de lado, insinuante como nada, y sacó con rapidez el típico y jodido cartelito de _'Sírvase a pasar a la otra caja'._

-Claro.-

-No era necesario que cerraras tu puesto.-

-Por supuesto que si, espero a que me pagues y no quiero que interrumpan la espera.- Yoh no pudo evitar formar un _'Ah'_ con los labios, sin decir nada de nada. -¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Heidy.-

-Heidy.-

-Si, Heidy con una una _'ye'_ al final.- Esta le extendió la mano. –Mucho gusto,…-

-Yoh, Yoh Asakura.- Completó sin problema extendiéndole la mano, la cual fue acogida con fuerza y, después de dos sacudidas suaves de arriba abajo, sirvió de gancho para halar al castaño hacia delante, logrando que la muchacha le plantara un beso en la mejilla. Este se alejó con lentitud.

-¿Vienes con tu hermana?-

-¿Mi hermana?- Rió divertido. –Yo no tengo hermanas, solo un gemelo.-

-Suena…bien.-

Y Anna nada que se aparecía, para Yoh, no para la misma desaparecida. El niño de cabellos castaños parecía haber olvidado por completo que había pisado ese maldito supermercado con su prometida y futura esposa, al menos eso pensó la rubia que venía cargando cuatros paquetes de toallas femeninas entre los brazos. Todos de diferente marca y modelo.

¡Pero eso no importaba ahora¡¿Le robaban a su mugre prometido y ella cargando un jodido cargamento para mujeres desesperadas¡¿Qué era idiota?! Pues bueno, ella no permitía semejantes espectáculos frente a sus ojos y mucho menos después de que ella desapareciera¡sólo un segundo!, en busca de implementos necesarios. ¡Y la comida!

Anna caminó, caminó más rápido de lo que imaginó que podía, ni siquiera notó que unos tres paquetes de toallas habían quedado regados en su camino y ahora sólo llevaba el de Tamao en su mano izquierda, apretándolo con fuerza.

Y llegó a la caja, sip, la que acababan de cerrar.

-Pasa esto también, zorra.- Habló con firmeza, mientras le arrojaba el último paquete al rostro. La agredida no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse por su mala educación, sólo tuvo tiempo para ver como la rubia recién llegada se arrojaba contra el chico y ambos empezaban el clásico juego de lenguas, mientras que la chica obligaba a que las manos del moreno llegaran a su trasero.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-No comprendo, incluso te la iba a presentar.-

-No me interesa.-

-Y, como no te interesa¿intentaste matarla con las toallitas esas?- Anna lo vio con indignación forrada en la cara. Era su nuevo maquillaje. –De acuerdo, no diré más.-

-Gracias.- Dijo fastidiada. –Que de zorras ya estoy cansada.-

-Oye, Anna¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque estamos a principios de mes y las necesitamos.-

Esta vez, fue Yoh quién rodó los ojos aburrido de que su fría prometida aparentara ignorancia hacia algo que, bueno, había sido extraño; es muy extraño que su Annita se le pegue de manera tan sexual en público, obligándolo a que le toque el trasero.

Dios, pero estaba tan buena. Era hermosa, sin duda, y con locura o sin ella, la quería para él con ese cabello largo, rubio, brillante; esa cintura pequeña y ese bello trasero. Además de las nuevas prenditas que se manejaba.

-Anna, eres mala.- Comentó al aire, sin ninguna mala intensión. En realidad, se refería al otro significado. Anna se detuvo al instante.

-¿Mala¿Contigo¿Por qué no dejo que te levantes a esas?- Dijo, empezando a enojarse. No había comprendido el tema de la frase y aún así ya empezaba a batir los brazos con algo de desesperación. Yoh sólo dejó las bolsas que llevaba y la jaló hacia sí. Esta luchó un par de segundos. –Déjame, Yoh, me molestas.-

-No te molesto, tú sola te molestas.-

-No es así.- Aquel tonito era, prácticamente, nuevo para Yoh, había sonado a la perfecta petición de una niñita resentida.

Oh, eso lo excitaba.

-¿Podemos llegar rápido a casa?- Anna lo miró. Sintió un desliz en su cintura. Era suave, eso la hizo sonreír. -¿Si podemos?-

-Estamos en la calle, sabes que no me agrada que hagas esto.- Y aunque intentaba apartarlo, este insistía.

-No importa.- Susurró. Seguía insistiendo, apretándola más.

-¡Ay, ya! Eres un obseso.-

Y Anna ya se había cansado. Lo empujó.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-Ya volvimos.-

-Y así te escucharán hasta los degenerados esos.- Miró hacia el techo. Desde que había entrado, había oído esos ruidos que generalmente escucha cuando no escucha griteríos. –¿Ves? Son increíbles, no se detienen nunca.- Exclamó.

-Por lo menos, se divierten juntos y no están con pretensiones.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, nada. Iré a guardar estas cosas.- Anna no dijo nada. Yoh sólo le estiró una pequeña bolsita con las cosas de aseo de personal de su gran familia. –Esto queda arriba.-

-Como quieras.-

Se dio la vuelta, arranchándole de las manos la bolsita esa que contenía jabones, pasta dental y shampoo. Ya no quería tratar de controlar esas patéticas peleas que se levantaban entre ellos por estupideces tales como tipas que se arrimaban a su novio, provocándole esos celos que tanto odiaba. A veces rogaba porque aquello se acabara y dejara de importarle, pero no sucedía nada¡cada vez era peor!

-Si, cada vez es peor…-

-¡Anna!- La aludida se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras y giró a verlo. El muchacho sonreía con delicadeza, aún sosteniendo las bolsas que debía llevar a la cocina. –Me gustó lo que hiciste esta tarde.-

-Lo de la caja.- Yoh sonrió. –Lo de la caja.- Repitió afirmándoselo a ella misma.

-Si, lo que pasó en la caja. Me encantó.-

-Que bueno.-

-¿Podrías repetirlo?- Preguntó con la mayor esperanza. Esta sonrió con desdén, pero quería hacerse desear así.

-Jódete, Yoh.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-¡Tamao, Pilika!-

-¿Las trajiste?- Anna asintió elevando la bolsa en su mano.- Genial, ya me tocaba.-

-Y a mí.-

-Y a mí.- Culminó Pilika el trío, esperando por que la dueña de casa le diera sus tan ansiadas pertenencias que la salvarían por unos días. Pero no recibía nada, tan sólo Tamao se estaba retirando con su paquete después soltar un común y corriente _'gracias'._

-¿Qué rayos…?- Pausa para seguir buscando, es decir, arrojando todo el contenido al piso. –No puede ser, no puede ser.- Se lamentó de inmediato. Pilika la vio con cara de miedo.

-¿Qué¿Qué paso?-

-Esa zorra, esa maldita zorra tiene la culpa.-

-¿De qué hablas¿Dónde están mis toallas, Anna¡Las necesito!- Exclamó desesperada, empezando a recoger las cosas regadas junto con Anna. Ambas de rodillas en el suelo. -¡Sabes que soy super, super regular!-

-¡Lo sé, demonios!- Pause para levantarse. -¡Yoh!- Este soltó una exclamación aburrida que aumentaba su intensidad, ya que iba subiendo las escalerillas.

Y, justo en ese instante, salía, de su habitación, un muy contento Ren vistiendo una bata abierta, mostrando que sólo llevaba boxers debajo. Se sobresaltó al ver el desastre en el pasadizo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-¿Me llamabas, Annita?-

-Tú.- Annita señaló con enfado al chino. –Vete al supermercado con el Hoto Hoto.-

-¡¿Qué?! Ni loco, tía, estoy muerto.- Exclamó. Anna gruñó, acercándosele.

-¡Pues dejen de coger como animales y hagan algo¡ARG!- Gritó con enojo antes de emprender camino fijo hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta de golpe. -¡Y tú…¡CERDO¡Cúbrete, ya, ya, YA!-

Sip, simplemente, ya estaba en sus días y pretendía llevarse a todos con ella al maldito infierno del dolor de vientre. Yoh sólo observaba todo ese circo, era divertido, muchísimo. Ver a Anna cubrirse el rostro luego de ver a un asustado Horokeu en total estado de desnudez; Pilika desesperada en el piso sin saber porqué; y Ren, quién no dejaba de estirarse ni de bostezar. Si, era un circo en definitiva.

-¡Que te vistas, YA! Oh, Dios mío.-

-¡Quítate de allí, Anna¡Loca¡Aún tengo que buscar mi ropa!-

Allí, Ren rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Pilika, yo te acompañaré a comprarlas.-

**Fin.**

_Next: _**Just Like Heaven**


	8. Just Like Heaven

**Just Like Heaven.**

Así como el helado tenía solo un par de días en la congeladora de la cocina, Jeanne tenía pocos días, casi una semana, ubicada en una de las habitaciones del lugar, compartiéndola con Tamao. Ambas chicas de habilidades y caracteres afines parecían llevarse bastante bien, incluso repartían entre ellas los quehaceres que normalmente Tamao haría al terminar el almuerzo.

Si, en definitiva, su relación iba viento en popa y, en poco tiempo, quizá, llegarían a ser las mejores amigas en lo que Jeanne se hospedaba en su pequeño rinconcito entre tanto arrimado allí. Anna no pudo decirle no aunque su negra alma así lo haya querido. Era la sacrosanta individua del cuento.

Y la asustaba un poco a decir verdad.

Jeanne no solo era la nueva inquilina que no pagaba ni un centavo, sino que equiparaba en el puesto de personaje más polémico y bello de las últimas semanas. Hao había sido apartado del trono por ella rápidamente. Ya no portaba su fastuosa corona, ahora llevaba solo un gorrito de cumpleaños de cartón mientras que la doncella, la usurpadora, caminaba por entre los pasillos con elegancia sin importarle. Pero no era que no lo haya notado: estaba ocupado, mucho, muy ocupado.

Y Jeanne se veía fastidiada, mucho, muy fastidiada por lo que hacía o, más bien, a quién implicaba.

-¿Quieres un poco de helado, Tamao?-

-Está bien, Jeanne.- Esta asintió y se levantó de la silla para salir. –Pero yo iré por el.- La pelilarga se negó de inmediato, sonriendo.

-No, yo iré.- Pausa para abrir la puerta de la habitación. –Además, tengo que ver si ya secó mi ropa.-

-De acuerdo. Y tenga cuidado con la—

-Si, ya me enteré de la fuga de la nevera.- Tamao le sonrió aliviada, no quería que se cayera por causa de su falta de aviso.

En cuanto la muchacha salió de la habitación, denotó que, ciertamente, el silencio era algo que jamás existiría dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes de rústica madera y bonitas lámparas de techo. Supuso que era porque el mismo ente se sentía intimidado por la cantidad de personalidades que allí abundaban y en como estas se relacionaban entre sí.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel enredo de brazos en el que participaban Horo y Ren, todo por culpa de una insignificante toalla de baño. Reñían con sus rostros a escasos centímetros y no cesaban de darse puntapiés entre sí, haciendo que el otro soltara gemiditos de dolor o inflara los cachetes con ira, en el caso de Horokeu.

Rió abiertamente al verlos caer contra el piso y, después, darse una vuelta de lo más acrobática, haciendo que el objeto de la discordia quedara a metros de ellos, sobre uno de los escalones.

-¿Están bien, chicos?- Preguntó acercándose a ellos, quienes ya se incorporaban en el piso. –Eso debió doler.- Mueca de dolor.

-Solo un poco¡casi nada!- Sonrió el chico de cabellos azules. Ren bufó con molestia levantándose de un salto.

-Si, claro.- Y le dio la mano a su 'compañero' para levantarse. –Vamos, Hoto.-

-¿Van a salir?-

-¡Oh, no! Iremos a las aguas termales.-

-Por eso la toalla.- Ellos la miraron por un segundo. –Digo¿solo quedaba una toalla?-

-Si, las demás están recién lavadas. Están mojadas.- La chica asintió sin más. -Pero no importa, compartiremos esta.- Comentó el ainu mientras recogía la toalla que había quedado en el suelo. Ren notó de inmediato como la muchacha de cabellos platinados se sonrojada al instante.

Rodó los ojos, aburrido de ese tipo de reacciones y, también, de que el idiota del cabeza de maceta fuera el causante de ellas con sus comentarios de doble sentido.

-Bien.-

-Bien, nos vemos luego.-

-Si, diviértanse y ¡no hagan cositas malas, eh!-

Horokeu rió divertido por lo que había mencionado la nueva. Esta vez fue el turno de Ren para sonrojarse ante lo dicho. Arrugó su expresión, pero Jeanne ni lo notó: ella ya estaba bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro.

Y Horo Horo no dejaba de reírse. Ren lo encaró con fastidio, seguía sonrojado.

-¡Estás todo sonrojado, gatito!- Exclamó con gracia su novio, a lo que Ren contestó con un gruñido y un golpe en el brazo. -¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-¡Deja de llamarme con ese tipo de estupideces, Horo Horo¡No soy una chica, ya te lo dije, demonios!-

-Pero se escucha lindo¡tú eres lindo, Ren!- Comentó con sinceridad al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla, lo cual no solucionó nada: Ren persistía en utilizar su expresión de chico malo.

-Cambié de opinión, me ducharé en la noche.- Declaró. Horo se detuvo en lo que hacía.

-Bien, como quieras.- Y lo soltó, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la habitación.

-¿A dónde diablos vas?-

-A guardar la toalla, ya que no la usaremos hasta la noche.-

Ren bufó. Horokeu si que era…

-Eres odioso.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Jeanne aún continuaba bajando las escaleras de madera cuando escuchó el quejido de Horo Horo, sonrió volteando a ver como empezaban otra de sus inútiles peleas de chicos enamorados. No podía creer que todas aquellas riñas idiotas de mocosos engreídos y esos apodos con total falta de educación terminarían llevándolos por ese peligroso camino que, durante su travesía, hace que muchas cosas cambien. Era extraño, pero lindo.

Y aunque ella aún no lo había vivido en carne propia, lo sentía con fuerza al ver como uno de sus más queridos seguidores, y ahora amigo, disfrutaba de esa insaciable y cómoda situación. El pequeño Lyserg ya era un muy guapo chico de 17 años, pero seguía mostrando esa adorable carita de niño que tenía cuando lo conoció entre toda esa mata de pelo verdoso.

Sus ojos eran lindos y brillaban por excusas, a veces, imperceptibles; y una de ellas era el innombrable que, de la noche a la mañana, era tratado como un mortal más, una víctima más.

No lo creía, no podía creerlo aunque sus grandes ojos carmesí percibieran supuestas sonrisas sinceras en él y actitudes condescendientes por su parte. Ahora se mostraba amable, acomedido, responsable, agradable¡e incluso tierno! No lo creía porque aún seguía portando ese largo cabello castaño; esos ojos negros, profundos como nada; y ese porte tan poco humilde que conocía desde tiempo atrás.

Entonces, el chico inglés se cruzó en su visión. Estaba suspendido por una pequeña escalera haciéndole algo al reloj de pared de Anna. Lo vio girar su rostro. Sonrió al verla parada al pie de las escaleras, mirando lo que hacía.

-¿Qué haces allí¿Espiándome?- Comentó con risa. La aludida le siguió el juego al tiempo que se le acercaba.

Cabe decir que estos dos también podrían ser llamados amigos, muy buenos amigos. Se bromeaban, aunque Lyserg Diethel aún no podía olvidarla como lo que era.

-Vine por un poco de helado, estoy antojada.-

-Oh, helado.- Pausa para saltar de la escalerilla. –Yo también quiero un poco, vamos.- Y le ofreció su mano. Esta la aceptó gustosa, ya que, a final de cuentas, se colgó de su brazo con entusiasmo.

Pero al llegar a la cocina, este se esfumó por completo, convirtiéndose en una fuerza que le oprimía el corazón. Se soltó de Lyserg para ir en pos de ayuda para la pobre Pilika: se veía mal, muy mal.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Preguntó la ex-doncella ante el profuso llanto de la adolescente, quien no dejaba de soltar fuertes gimoteos de dolor. Esta se desplomó en los brazos de la chica que hizo lo que pudo por sostenerla y dejarla en una silla cercana.

Había entrado como sea a la pensión, sin detener ni una sola de sus lágrimas en lo que caminaba en dirección a la puerta de la cocina. Al llegar a esta, su llanto se hizo mucho más potente, mucho más complejo a ojos ajenos como los de los recién llegados. Agradeció que su nueva amiga Jeanne corriera a sostenerla, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima fuerza ni siquiera para sostener su bolso de cuero negro.

Pilika sintió un poco de aire por debajo de su mini falda, pero este fue reemplazado por el tacto de la silla de la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasó¿No estabas con ese niño?-

Pilika se enjuagó las lágrimas del rostro y miró a Jeanne. Esta esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Qué niño?-

-Pues no recuerdo su nomb-

-¡Era un hombre, Jeanne, un hombre!- Vocifero contra su rostro, emitiendo un chillido agudo. La chica de cabellos platinados se hizo un poco para atrás. -¡Y era mi novio!-

Más llanto y un grito exagerado. Jeanne optó por mantenerse a raya y no pasar a ser la víctima de la profusa tristeza de la pequeña hermana de Horo Horo. Ella se mantenía echada sobre la tabla de la mesa, lamentándose por las cosas de la vida que se nos dan para hacernos aprender qué son las decepciones.

Jeanne sintió un pequeño escalofrío en sus piernas. Se giró de inmediato para observar la escena que, no odiaba, pero si le fastidiaba. La presencia de ese ser empezando a calentarse entre los brazos de su ex-protegido la tenía al borde de la desesperación, no soportaba el verlos así¡jamás lo aceptaría!

Hao era el ser humano más repugnante y egoísta que había conocido en toda su vida cristiana. Era la personificación de la maldad pura y su actitud era la que un filántropo jamás debía adoptar¡ni siquiera un tío común!

Jeanne sintió un peso muerto en su espalda y unos brazos que, prácticamente, la ahorcaban. Trató de soportarlo.

-Pi-Pilika…-

-¡Takashi se va a América¡Y me deja, Jeanne, me deja!- Proclamó Pilika con fuerza gimiendo con tristeza verdadera, avisando a los chicos que se hallaban en la puerta de la cocina que sufría de una decepción de las malas y que¡por favor!, la tomaran en cuenta.

Hao se separó de su _caramelito de menta_ para observar como su rimel empezaba a correr más y más por sus mejillas…

-Debió enrollarse con alguien sin raíces lejanas.-

Jeanne le lanzó una mirada que comprometía odio e instintos asesinos. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Oh, claro, ninguno. Ahora que era un niño bueno sin ningún tipo de mancha en su nuevo expediente olor vainilla.

-Eres tan insensible.-

-¡Valla, pensé que nunca me hablarías!- Lyserg lo observó de reojo mientras este empezaba una cuerda de mensajes filosos para Jeanne. -¿Ya se te pasó la rabia, princesa?-

-Cállate.-

Y desapreció detrás de la puerta de la cocina con una Pilika apunto de entrar en etapa de descomposición emocional. Dios, la niña no dejaba de gritar.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Luego de aquel intempestivo incidente donde Pilika Usui casi corta sus esperanzas en el amor, Jeanne decidió hacerla dormir con ayuda de un par de píldoras tranquilizadoras: la ayudarían a calmarse, relajarse y, si quería, pensar. Ya no se veía tan patética desde que se lavó el rostro y amarró sus cabellos, en sí, ya no parecía un espantapájaros. La chica llorona había reído con eso, con lo que Jeanne dijo.

Pilika era una chica por demás bonita, delgada y con una gran emoción dentro de su pecho; y desde que había empezado a salir con ese muchacho de veinte años su mundo se había tornado de rosa a rojo. Ahora todo en ella era amor, pasión y, sin obviarlo, lujuria.

Bueno, el tipo era guapo. Ella nunca dijo que no.

Desistió de sus pensamientos acerca de la vida privada de su amiga peliazul y, después de ver como Tamao entraba a la habitación con una taza de té para la chica, se alejó escaleras abajo con dirección a la cocina.

Quería un poco de helado de vainilla natural.

Emitió el clásico sonido de cuando pruebas algo realmente delicioso antes de entrar a la cocina. Entonces, aquel sonidillo se convirtió en gruñido al mejor estilo del perro de la vieja vecina del árbol de manzanas.

-¿Helado?-

-¿Contigo? No, gracias.-

-¿Lo ves, Lyserg? Ella es la que se comporta así conmigo.- El aludido sonrió de lado antes de llevarse una cucharada más del helado que compartían estando sentados en la mesa. –Yo sólo soy amable.-

-No te creo ese teatrito, Hao Asakura. Tú sólo eres un perfecto mentiroso.- Habló la chica abriendo la heladera para sacar el otro pote de helado.

-Auch.-

-Hao…-

-Solo dime que el helado está bueno, amor.-

Y ahí iban esas demostraciones de "cariño" que compartían con frecuencia, ya fuera sobre una cama bien tendida o sobre la loza de la cocina. Frunció el ceño en cuanto se fijó que el castaño la observaba con hegemonía mientras disfrutaba de los suaves labios de su pequeño niño. Lo tomaba de la barbilla con poca fuerza y presionaba parte de su cintura, empezando por agarrar su camiseta.

Jeanne no podía creer que le estuviera gustando aquello. No, no solo le gustaba¡lo estaba empezando a sentir sobre ella!

Oh, por todos los espíritus…

-Deténganse ya.- Sonó parca y débil. No tan convencida de lo que quería en realidad. Hao lo notó. –Dije que…-

Su mirada cayó al suelo junto con el pote de helado de limón. Ahora las manos de Lyserg debían posarse sobre otros lugares más importantes, no solo alrededor de una cuchara y un montón de helado. Contuvo la respiración un par de segundos, quizá tres.

De verdad, ella pensó, era increíble lo que la mente humana puede lograr cuando se encuentra bajo aquella intensa presión llamada deseo. ¿Cuántas veces ella había disfrutado con ganas y sin prisas una jugosa lengua dentro de su boca¿Cuántas veces había hecho que la suya propia danzara con la ajena al aire libre? No, no lo había hecho, sin embargo, lo notaba, y sentía, delicioso. Una experiencia única en su tipo y refrescante como nada.

Escuchó un gemidito de placer por allí, entre ese enredo de lenguas y manos. No supo quién fue el osado a darle ese cortado y déspota mensaje desde lejos. ¿Quería tentarla apropósito?

Pues lo estaban logrando.

-Eso fue delicioso.- Jeanne tragó saliva al ver como Lyserg miraba con adorable perdición el rostro de su pareja. –Incluso perdí mi helado.-

-Lo valió, esto estuvo mejor.- Hao rió luego de decir aquello. Giró su faz hacia la doncella en medio de la cocina. -¿Vainilla?- Esta no entendió. –Lo sé, es tan pura y casta como tú.- Sonrisa de oro.

Golpe de Lyserg.

Jeanne no dijo nada ante el sutil insulto que recibió de los labios que hace apenas unos segundos estuvo observando y¿para qué mentir?, deseando le hicieran lo mismo.

¡Era una tonta¡¿Cómo caía ante cosas tan vanas si antes tenía una fuerza de voluntad tan dura como una piedra?!

Debía pensar en sus orientaciones…

Debía meditar unos segundos con su helado de vainilla natural con quien, al parecer, tenía mucho en común.

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar con el pote entre sus brazos, dejando una estela invisible que dejó en silencio a los integrantes de la cocina.

-Eres un insensible. Deja de molestarla¿quieres?-

-No quiero, tú no me mandas.- Murmuró antes de apretarlo contra sí nuevamente, besando su cuello con lentitud y profundidad. –Vamos a hacerlo, Ly…- Lengüetazo contra su oído.

-No quiero, tú no me mandas.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Bien, ahora sus únicos amigos eran ese pote de helado vacía a su lado y sus lindos tacones que compró hace unos días. Tamao no estaba en la lista, ahora, ya que ella podía pensar y expresarse, ellos no. Y Jeanne necesitaba de algo que no sintiera ni se expresara ni pensara, quería hablar y hablar y sentir que tenía siempre la razón.

Pero no la tenía porque ahora se encontraba perdida entre un mar de cosas que ni ella misma comprendía o que podía ser llamadas 'sensaciones iridiscentes', ya que brillaban tanto que la cegaban y la asustaban de paso.

¿Le gustaba¿No le gustaba¿Sentía algo más por él¿Podía siquiera sentir algo que jamás había probado¿O tan sólo era su burda e infantil imaginación?

No, debía recordar que, si hacía preguntas, sus nuevos amigos no le responderían. Si ella tenía la razón, ella debía responderse.

Y sip, le gustaba.

Acaba de decir que le gustaba.

Lo deseaba. Deseaba que le hiciera más cosas como esa.

Quizá, pero se veía rico. Sexy. Por cierto, palabra censurada. Nota mental.

No, su burda e infantil imaginación había evolucionado y pasado la pubertad desde que vio esa sensual y mojada danza de lenguas.

_Oh, Dios._

Respiró profundo ante sus propias respuestas. Y ella que se creía inteligente hasta solo hace unos minutos.

Nuevo suspiro al aire. Agradecía que sus pies la hubieran llevado hasta el jardín, allí nadie la oiría suspirar por su imposible. Risas, risas, más risas. ¡Es que era patética¡ELLA era patética!

Bueno, ya, se estaba inspirando lástima asimismo y eso era peor. Debía parar de hacer aquello. Se levantó y alisó su falda.

-Debo dejar de pensar esas cosas.- Se dijo severa, mientras recogía el pote de helado vacío y emprendía camino hacia la casa. Se detuvo antes de poner un pie siquiera en el pasadizo, si, el del lado. –Oh, no, por todos los cielos, Pilika.- Se lamentó con creces. La muchacha berreaba nuevamente en su ayuda. Entonces, empezó a retroceder despacio, despacio...

No, ya estaba corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa. No quería oírla más¡no más! Y aunque se sintió mal por unos segundos, no se detuvo hasta llegar al estanque. Entonces pensó que, probablemente, estaba cansada de pensar en chicos solo por esa tarde.

Suspiro de alivio.

-¡JEANNE!-

Y es que no estaba en el cielo, sólo lo sintió. Nada más.

**Fin.**

_Next:_ **One More Time**


	9. One More Time

**One More Time.**

¿Qué tan difícil es el querer intentar, otra vez, el cubrir las tristezas de un amor pasado con uno nuevo? ¿No es eso lo que normalmente las despechadas, _ejem_, hacemos?

Quizá no todas, pero la mayoría sufre un par de días; al siguiente, saca dinero del cajero automático y; al cuarto, ya está a punto de perder la conciencia en un bar nudista para mujeres mientras un super sexy tipo se restriega contra ella en tanga. En serio, y no sólo soy yo la que lo digo, la mejor manera de sacar _una espinilla_ que estuvo allí por días es usando las banditas pegajosas _que sirven una sola vez_.

Y funcionan. Incluso Pilika, que era una fan acérrima de ellas, las usaba cada viernes de cada semana.

-¡Auch! ¡Ah! Demonios… ¡estúpidas banditas!-

Y hoy no era la excepción salvo por que hoy no era Viernes, sino Sábado. Pero, ¿cuál era el problema con retrasarse un día? Pilika era una desordenada innata, no había nada de malo en que posponer el día en que limpia su cutis o en el que trataba de enumerar sus calcetines sin par, era igual.

Entonces, arrojó la caja nueva de las banditas al suelo y visualizó la ventana abierta.

-¡Hermano, ven aquí!- Exclamó con fuerza asomándose desde la ventana de su habitación. Su rostro se mostraba algo rojo en el puente de la nariz y sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco, sin embargo, Horo no le respondía. -¡HERMANO!- Lloriqueó aún más fuerte. Entonces, apareció antes de que se le ocurriera golpear el marco.

Horokeu Usui, hermano mayor de la joven peliazul, se mostró debajo de la ventana abierta y elevó la mirada, frunciendo su expresión a causa de la fuerte resolana de la mañana.

-¡Estoy ocupado, Pilika! ¿Qué quieres?-

-¡Necesito que vengas, ahora!- Sorbió un poco por la nariz. Esta vez, las lúgubres banditas habían hecho un trabajo magnífico. -¡Por favor, te necesito aquí, conmigo!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa, eh?- Pilika gruñó, su hermano la escuchó. -¡Es que estoy limpiando la cocina con Ren, hermana!- Le grito blandiendo su siempre eficiente trapeador, además de usar un delantal de lo más ridículo…y rosa.

-¿Con Ren?- Este asintió sin dejar de mostrar su expresión arrugada por el sol. -¡AH, CLARO! ¡Como no soy Ren y no tengo su linda cara ni su apetecible trasero al que te la pasas follando me puedo ir yendo carajo, ¿no?! ¡ARG!- Exclamó fuera de sí para después cerrar la ventana con fuerza.

Bueno. u.u

Ventana rota número 3. Anna los mataría si se enteraba y mucho más si sabía que ÉL tenía algo que ver.

-Oh, por Dios.- Expresión horror. -¡Oh, por Dios!- Y Horo ya había olvidado la resolana, ahora no podía cerrar la boca ni bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Ren había salido de inmediato por el patio de la cocina al escuchar el estruendo. Observó algunos pedazos del vidrio cerca de los pies de su novio, quien parecía perdido en otra dimensión. -¡Horo!- Lo llamó jalándolo del brazo. –Cuidado con ese…-

-¡Si, ya lo vi!-

-¿Qué te pasa, eh?- Preguntó ante el ataque. Horo lo observó por un segundo, serio, sin gracia alguna. -¿Y bien?-

-Creo que Pilika está, completamente, loca, ¡ahora si de verdad!- Anunció con reticencia, con miedo y dolor en los ojos. Ren elevó una ceja. -¡Mira lo que hizo con la ventana! ¡Anna se morirá!-

-En realidad, tú…-

-Si, ya sé que todo lo que se rompe aquí es MI culpa ¬¬.-

-Es bueno que lo sepas.-

Horo puso cara de desesperación mientras Ren recogía algunos pedazos del suelo. Horo se acercó a ayudar.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ren?! ¡No me ayudas en nada!- El aludido no le hizo ni caso. -¡Y ahora Pilika ya pasó el límite de la cordura!-

-Que en su caso, es la locura moderada.- Comentó con un poco de burla, lo cual no le causó molestia al familiar de la misma, sino una mayor frustración. –Es normal que actúe como una desquiciada, acaba de romper con su novio.-

-Entonces, ¿es normal que me maltrate y rompa cosas solo porque la dejaron?- Soltó una risa con altas notas de ironía. -¡Por favor…!-

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es si, cabezota, te maltrata porque la dejaron.-

-¡NO ME DEJARON!-

Ambos se detuvieron en su labor de limpiar los rastros que la escena de histeria de Pilika Usui había dejado. Sin embargo, no le había bastado con intimidar a la bandada de pajarillos en el árbol de casa y a su hermano desde el segundo piso, no. Ahora llegaba con la artillería pesada a desquitarse, ¡con todo!, sobre el pobre e indefenso Ren Tao, quien parecía muy calmado.

Horo solo se escondía detrás de él, por si acaso.

La niña vestida con una faldita muy corta y una blusa blanca se adentró en el jardín y se acercó a ambos chicos. Ren la miraba esperando alguna reacción típica. Pero sólo se acercaba con un paño mojado sobre el rostro.

-¡No me dejaron, ¿entendieron?! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!-

Ambos tragaron saliva. Pilika alejó el paño de su rostro. Sus labios empezaron a formar expresiones de rabia, tristeza, todo mezclado mientras sus ojos se aguaban y empezaban a empañar, ahora, su blanco rostro con sus gruesas lágrimas. Su hermano no pudo evitar acercarse a ella de inmediato, debía reconfortarla.

-Pilikita.- La llamó con inmensa dulzura. Extendió sus brazos. –No llores, ya verás que—

-¡QUÍTATE!- Le apestó con fuerza.

Lo hizo a un lado y se coló con rapidez, como si fuera una rata en un laberinto, para aferrarse al delgado cuerpo de Ren. Este se tambaleó un poco por la fuerza impuesta.

-Oye, ¿qué…?-

–Ay, Rency, tu si me comprendes, ¿verdad? Tu si sabes por lo que estoy pasando, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?- Exclamaba con algo de desesperación, fuera de su mundo común y corriente, quizá empezando a pensar que actuar como una pobre mujerzuela abandonada frente a cualquiera era normal. Ren dirigió sus ojos, en silencio, hasta los azules que tenía frente a él: oscurecidos, no brillantes como siempre. Vio una determinación algo demencial.

Tragó saliva. Sus cabellos empezaban a ser manipulados con gracia y lo apretaban y…

Y, a continuación, un profuso llanto que empezaría a mezclarse con su camiseta en cualquier momento. La pequeña seguía apretando su cintura con mucha fuerza, rozando la piel que estaba expuesta, haciendo que el chico empezara a perder la sensibilidad en esa zona. Empezaba a doler.

-Ya. Pilika, a ver...- Imposible el alejarla. -¡Ayúdame, bestia!- Le gritó al peliazul, quien permanecía a un lado de ellos, sin moverse, sólo observando la escena. Ren parecía desesperado y Pilika parecía muy a gusto con su nuevo _plushy_. –¡Piliiika!-

-¡Ren, no me dejes!- Apretón. -Por favor, por favor, por favor. No lo hagas como lo hizo Tashi, ¡por favor!- Habló en su defensa, a favor que sus brazos permanecieran apretando su cálido cuerpo, de ahora en más. Aquello era lo que necesitaba ahora: calidez, compresión, cariño y masa que apretar.

A.K.A.: Necesitaba un hombre.

Y, entonces, Horokeu Usui decidió hacer valer sus derechos como _dueño_ de ese hombre.

-¡Pilika, ya!- Horo Horo si que luchaba porque la niña lo soltara, pero esta permanecía terca y plantada a su decisión: nadie la alejaría de Ren, ¡nadie! Sus manos se incrustaron como pudieron en la tela de la camiseta que sostenía y una de sus piernas se introdujo entre las de Ren.

Este inspiró un poco de aire para tranquilizarse.

-¡NO!- Gritó con fuerza. Horo se alejó un poco. -No, no lo dejaré, ¡es mío!-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-Esto.no.puede.estar.pasándome.-

-No hables así, pareces un mocoso afásico.-

-No me jodas, Hao.-

-¡Oye, yo sólo trato de animarte!- Horo lo vio con algo de desconfianza. –En serio, no creo que debas preocuparte.-

-¿De verdad lo crees?-

-Aja, de verdad lo creo.-

Hao engulló una tercera galleta de la jarra que yacía en la loza de la cocina. Eran deliciosas si las hacía Tamao, esa muchachita tenía un don y no eran precisamente sus lindos pechos.

Bueno, también los tenía, pero él solo se fijaba en los méritos comunes.

Por su parte, Horo Horo no lograba que aquel asunto dejara su mente en paz. Desde hace unas horas, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza relacionaba a su amante con su hermana, ¡todo! incluso si pensaba en que tenía que tender la ropa. Claro, su sucia mente los imaginaba sin ropa, la cual estaría lavando con sus propias manos de chico engañado.

Se sentía tan mal que decidió caer y lamentarse sobre la mesa de la cocina. Hao rodó los ojos al ver como el ainu se revolcaba con su sufrimiento entre la inmundicia que representaba la mesa que olvido recoger.

-Ya, hombre.- Se acercó y le regaló un par de palmaditas. Cortesía. –Ya se aburrirá.- Pausa para ver hacia el pasillo. Parpadeos. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡MOCOSA DEL INFIER--!- Grito Ahogado. Pose de indignación.

Horo parpadeó, estupidizado, pero emocionado: era la primera vez que veía a Haito Asakura, tío egocéntrico por excelencia, actuar como chiquilla humillada. No pudo evitar reír al verlo arrojar el pedazo de galletita que le quedaba al piso, con rabia, mientras se acercaba con rapidez al dúo protagonizado por Lyserg y su hermana.

Lo que siguió si pudo haber sido grabado para transmitirlo por el canal nacional. En serio. Nunca pensó que su hermana, además de explotarlo y matarlo en vida en los entrenamientos, haya aprendido algunas volteretas y golpes dignos del mejor boxeador del momento. Ahora Hao era víctima de sus _'¡Kya!'_ y _'¡Jaia!'_ malvados y sus cabellos sufrían jalones inimaginables. ¡Parecía una pelea de gatas! xD

Horo Horo Usui reía como nadie en casa. Era un espectáculo magnífico, para aquella mañana aburrida y algo deprimente, el ver un seudo-ring armado en medio del pasillo de la cocina por su hermana loca como consecuencia del efecto post-rompimiento. Y Lyserg parecía un muy pobre y asustado árbitro.

-¡TIEMPO!-

¿Tiempo? ¡Nooo! uOù

Horo se calló de inmediato y se acercó a ayudar a su amigo inglés. Respiraba agitadamente y trataba, por todos los medios, de sostener sus pantalones rotos.

-¡Dije, tiempo, demonios! ¡Cálmense ya!- Gritó por segunda vez, dejando que el chico del norte lo sostuviera del brazo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo que ambos contrincantes se separaban y arreglaban su indumentaria. –Si, eso es todo.-

-Todo para ti.- Comentó Horokeu al verlo. Parecía que se caería.

-¡No! ¡Aún no hemos terminado, Ly, amor!- Todas las miradas se centraron en la desequilibrada. -¡Ven aquí, dame otro beso!- Exclamó, con ganas y deseo, siendo detenida de inmediato por Hao.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, mocosa!- Espetó este, empujándola lejos, llegando a la escalera de madera. Esta lo empujó con fuerza.

Puerta del comedor: rota.

-Ay, no.-

-¡Tú no te metas, idiota!- Y giró para subir escaleras arriba. -¡Eso pasa porque no le das lo que se merece, marica de quinta!- Portazo.

Silencio inmediato.

Silencio incómodo.

Silencio tenso.

…Y Hao resurgía para demostrar que NADIE, pero NADIE, vive después de burlarse de su inclinación sexual, con la cual tuvo que lidiar unos minutos antes de arrojarse contra el pobre de Lyserg un martes por la tarde.

-…la mato.- Rugido. -¡YO LA MATO!-

Pero Lyserg lo sostuvo antes de que intentara llegar y arrancarle la cabeza a Pilika con los dientes.

-¡Es una chica, Hao! ¡Cálmate!-

-¡¿Una chica, Ly?! ¡Es un animal! ¡Está demente!-

-Sólo está alterada, confundida.- Lyserg acarició un poco los mechones de cabellos que caían por el enrojecido rostro del gemelo mayor. Parecía que iba a explotar. –Ven, vamos a sentarnos.-

-_'No creo que debas preocuparte'_.- Soltó Horokeu en son de gracia, imitándolo literalmente, cuando ambos pasaron por su lado. Hao lo fulminó al instante y de nuevo. –Bien, me callo.-

-Gracias.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-Aún no entiendo como pudo romper mis jeans.-

-Es fuerte.-

-Si, sólo espero no cruzármela hasta que Tamao la haya…-

-Matado.-

-¡No!-

-¡Bueno! Sedado, drogado, matado en vida, ¿qué diferencia hay?- Hao parecía un poco más relajado, sus músculos ya no se mostraban rígidos y su exótico rostro ya podía dibujar, nuevamente, su siempre sensual sonrisa. A Lyserg le gustaba verlo así, PERO quizá debía aceptar que el que lo defendiera lo excitaba un poco.

Tomó su mano por debajo del agua de la poza. El agua estaba calientita y ambos había decidía echar cerrojo.

-A nosotros no nos afecta tanto como a Horo Horo.- Suspiró ante la frase. Su compañero lo vio de reojo antes de acercársele aún más, pasando una de sus manos por encima de su abdomen, terminando por enredarla en su cintura.

-¿Y qué importa?- Sus labios se unieron a la mojada piel del cuello de Lyserg. –Mientras no sea a ti a quién toque, que haga lo que se le venga en gana.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-Oye.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-En serio, quiero hacerlo pero no puedo.-

Ren se detuvo en su labor de besar el contorno del rostro de su amante al mismo tiempo que lo instaba a levantar las caderas para deshacerse de sus shorts. Trató de observarlo al rostro pero Horokeu solo parecía atento a la inmovilidad y oscuridad que presentaba el techo de la habitación.

Frunció el ceño ante aquel desaire indirecto. Pero no se detuvo.

-Bueno, yo haré que puedas.- Comentó moviendo sus manos, esta vez, dentro de sus ropas. El chico ainu respiró con fuerza. -¿Lo ves? Así funciona…-

-Bien, quítate esto, no, esto también.- Horo Horo conocía de manera perfecta como seguir aquello. Una de sus manos siguió el camino de los botones de la típica camisa china de su novio, mientras que la otra se entretenía masajeando con fuerza y exactitud el trasero del mismo.

Ren ronroneó prolongadamente ante el contacto de las frías manos ajenas sobre su cintura y, ahora, estaban debajo de la camisa que estaba por caer lejos de allí. De verdad que funcionaba tocándolo, masturbándolo y acariciándolo _allí _cuando no se sentía con ánimos de hacer nada. Ren ya estaba en su punto y no dejaría que sus malos momentos lo arruinaran y lo enviaran al baño durante más de media hora.

-Vamos, tú lo haces mejor…- Risa sobre su oreja.

-No me presiones, chino, sabías que no estaba de humor.-

Gracias, Ren, lo arruinaste.

Otra vez.

-Ya ni siquiera me hablas con esos motes estúpidos.- Ren se incorporó y quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas del joven del norte. Este lo siguió, quedando sentado muy junto a él. -¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó.

-Es Pìlika.-

-Ah.- Ahora jugaba con los mechones que caían sobre su frente. Le agradaba jugar con su rostro, de cualquier forma: apretando sus mejillas, delineando su nariz, jalando sus labios...

-Nunca la había vist—

-¡REN! ¡HERMANO!-

-Oh, mierda.-

El niño de China no hizo más que soltar la grosería al tiempo que su cuñada entraba a la habitación sin tocar ni pedir permiso. Odiaba que hiciera eso y ahora se trepaba a la cama que compartían como si se tratara de una vulgar cama elástica.

-Yo me voy, necesito darme un baño de agua fría.-

La niña lo vio acercarse a la puerta de salida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Rency?-

-¿Tuya? No gracias, tengo dos manos muy dispuestas a terminar lo que jodiste.-

Portazo limpio.

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-¿Sigue aquí?- Ren suspiró de manera sonora, hastiado, aburrido. Recurrió a hacer una mini pataleta antes de acercarse a su armario a sacar una muda de ropa. Ya ni siquiera podía pensar en tener la noche pervertida que había estado planeando en el baño, Pilika, la niñita más incomprendida del continente asiático, le había jodido los planes al haberse quedado dormida en su lado de la cama.

-Se quedó dormida y…-

-No importa.- Dijo. Sacó una almohada del armario y desenrolló el futón por allí había, en caso de alguna visita inesperada. Además, sobraba una cama desde que él ahora compartía la suya con Horo Horo.

Bueno, volvería a las andanzas.

-¿Pretendes dormir allí?-

-¿Qué? Esta es mi habitación.-

-Pero hace frío.-

-¿Y lo piensas ahora?- Horo lo miró en silencio. –Quiero quedarme aquí, ¿bien?-

-Conmigo.-

-Si, contigo, idiota.- Dupla de sonrisas. –Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de irme a dormir con Hao.-

-No te dejaría.-

-Ajá.-

-¡En se-!- Y se calló al tiempo al sentir un ligero movimiento a su lado. En realidad, no estaba con las ganas suficientes para aguantar más de las suplicantes y horribles pláticas del corazón de Pilika. Así que moduló su voz. –En serio, tú solo duermes conmigo.-

Ren giró su semblante algo molesto para ver como la mirada de su koi empezaba a tornarse intensa con el pasar de los segundos, con el inmediato pasar de todas aquellas sensaciones que parecía despertarle. Emitió una sonrisita. Horokeu se la devolvió.

-No veo qué es lo que estás esperando.-

Entonces, no pasaron ni dos segundos más antes de que el chico de Hokkaido estuviera envuelto en las sábanas, junto a Ren, quien había improvisado un muy cómodo lugar para pasar la noche, juntos, muy juntos.

-Entonces, ¿podemos hacerlo? ¿Si?- Preguntó con ansias acumuladas, acercándose mucho más, empezado a deslizar sus manos por el abdomen descubierto de Rency, tocando cada uno de esos cuadraditos no muy definidos. Sus labios hicieron el trabajo de un perro lazarillo, guiándolo a ojos cerrados con besos por el fresco cuello de su acompañante.

-No con tu hermana mirando.- Susurró.

-¿Mmm…?-

-Que tu hermana nos está mirando.- Volvió a decir, esta vez un poco más fuerte mientras ostentaba un poco de vergüenza por estar siendo manoseado frente a un par de ojos que, si no se equivocaba, empezaban a hartarse.

-Ya, amor, ¿déjame si?- Y siguió con los juegos, no sin antes colocarse sobre él, removiendo las sábanas y demás. –Sabes como me encanta tocarte, si, lo sabes…-

-¡Y yo no lo sabré!- Exclamó a zapatazo limpio. El pobre chico peliazul terminó rodando unos cuantos metros lejos de su lecho. Ren se levantó al instante.

-Me largo de aquí, que duerman bien.-

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-

-Con Hao.-

Entonces, Pilika se incorporó en su lugar, se bajó de la cama de inmediato y, sin esperar permiso ni nada, se aferró a Ren una vez más.

-Voy contigo.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Horo estaba sorprendido.

-¡¿Para qué?!-

La niña sonrió inocentemente mirando a aquel par de chicos estupefactos. Aich, ¿qué no entendían nada? Si, no entendían, ¡no entendía nada!

-Pues…-

-¿Pues qué? ¡Niña, nos enfermas, déjanos en paz!-

Entonces, la linda Pily hizo ojitos de perrito bajo la lluvia, mirando en especial a Tao Ren, quién pretendía escabullirse sin ella del lugar.

¡Y no lo permitiría, no! ¡Después del desplante de Yoh en la cocina y de la amenaza de Anna, ya no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad con el único miembro de la casa que la había excitado de sobremanera sin que ella lo exigiera!

Y, claro, sin que él se lo propusiera.

-Pues…-

-¡Habla!-

-¡Ay! Aún no he probado a Hao. u.u-

-…-

-…-

-Ya. Me voy a dormir.- Ren se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar mientras su novio se encargaba de acoger a su hermana entre sus brazos.

-¡Pero sólo es una más, una vez más!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No, loca!-

-¡Bueno! ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que te probaré!- Y se echó a dormir. Su hermanito rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, déjame llorar.-

**Fin.**


	10. Hot! Hot! Hot!

**Hot! Hot! Hot!**

-Hace calor…-

-No, hace DEMASIADO calor…-

-Eres exagerado, no está para morirse.-

-¿Qué? ¡Ja!- El aludido observó con algo de recelo al su interlocutor. -Si fuera verdad, no estaría sudando como un cerdo.-

-Pero eso es sexy.- Argumentó con un hilo de voz, muy insinuante. –Tú viste el comercial, Hao.- Este soltó una risa de agradecimiento, así es, todos conocían aquella risa compuesta por los ojos cerrados y una careta que mostraba aunque sea una pizca de humildad en el movimiento de su nariz.

-Allí salía una chica, Ly.-

-No importa, cuando tú sudas también es sexy.- Contestó de manera segura, sosteniendo su reciente teoría, ya comprobada, de que Hao, en cualquiera de sus formas era el objeto más sexy que había tenido el agrado de presenciar cerca suyo. Y si, eso incluía al grupo a aquellas chaquetas de cola que le parecían extrañas y muy sensuales.

Hao lo vio de reojo por algunos segundos más al tener el rostro volteado. No parecía perturbado por lo que había dicho: seguía mirando al frente sin detenerse en su labor de engullir una de las fresas que había lavado con anterioridad. Era adorable cuando la ponía entre sus labios y la succionaba con poca fuerza para poder morderla hasta antes del tallo. Luego lo desechaba sin importarle.

-Aún es temprano, Ly, dormiste muy bien, ¿verdad?-

-No, no quiero desvelarme hoy.- Dijo burlón. Sabía a lo que Hao se refería cuando hablaba así. –Sólo…quiero divertirme un poco.-

Y aquello si había sonado bastante, mucho, ¡muy insinuante! Hablaba con una delicadeza preparada con anterioridad, frunciendo y lamiendo sus labios entre las palabras exactas, parpadeando con alusión y poca energía como suele hacerlo para tirarle la indirecta.

Cuando aquello pasaba, los cabellos de su nuca se le erizaban, le hacían cosquillas y detrás de sus orejas un calor inmenso lo hacía sentir más sofocado que antes. Si, el calor en estos días era horrible, insoportable, insufrible. Pero gracias a su malcriada situación, quería preguntar y saber más de esa idea de diversión.

Lyserg podía ser muy creativo y único cuando quería.

-¿Quieres divertirte?- El verdecito asintió. –Explícame que tienes en mente.- Expelió, como si fuera puro aire, apoyándose un poco en la mesa logrando que llegara a los oídos del inglés. Ambos estaban separados por menos de un metro de distancia y la canasta de frutas se veía bien entre ellos.

-No he pensado en nada, en realidad, ¿porqué tendría que tener preparado algo?- Silencio de ambos. Lyserg emitió una risita algo orgullosa. –Hace mucho calor para pensar en algo tan complicado.-

-Ah, ahora es complicado.-

-No lo sé, tal vez.- Levantó los hombros, dándole la más mínima importancia la asunto. No había parado de acercar su mano al plato de fresas recién lavadas. Se veían tan ricas y suaves. –Sé que estás pensando en algo.-

-¿Yo? No, claro que no.- Se negó de inmediato, pero portando su sonrisa, si aquella que sólo podía forma. Déspota y creída.

-Sé que te gusta este juego, Hao.-

El aludido cerró los ojos unos segundos. No quería dejar escapar la escena que, rápidamente, se había dibujado en su mente con el crayón de la lujuria y un poco de maldad. Si, maldad, porque, después de observar aquel rostro tan lindo y angelical decirle cosas en doble sentido, una imagen no tan amable y que rayaba el límite de lo no permitido parecía muy provocativa. Ejecutarla junto al niño de las fresas sería una máxima que quisiera tener en su poder.

¿Se lo propondría? ¿Si? ¿No?

¡Claro que sí!

-Hao, dime qué es lo que tienes en mente.- Y mordió una fresa más, masticándola con lentitud, lamiendo sus labios por segunda vez. –Tienes calor, ¿verdad? Mucho.-

-Ajá, mucho.- Sonrisa. –Podemos hacer algo, pero quién sabe si será de tu agrado.-

-¿Quieres jugar?-

-Quieres divertirte, ¿existe otra manera de hacerlo?- Se apoyó en la mesa un poco más cerca de Lyserg. –No pretendo jugar a los naipes, y lo sabes.-

Lyserg tragó la fruta que tenía en la boca sin dejar de ver la profundidad en los ojos del Asakura, esta lo jalaba de manera inimaginable, lo atacaba de frente sin que él pudiera defenderse. Eran un par de perlas tentadoras, muy bonitas.

Sus manos seguían en la mesa, y por instinto se acercaron al plato de las fresas. Estaba vacío, pero no bajó la mirada para verlo.

-Aún tengo hambre.- Comentó sin dejar de verlo. El pelilargo se le acercó hasta quedar a una distancia mediocre, respirando sobre sus labios apropósito. Lyserg parpadeó y observó los labios de su contraparte. –Las fresas se acabaron, Hao.-

-Y, ¿no pueden ser sustituidas? ¿Tanto te gustan?-

-No lo sé, son…ricas.-

-Ah.-

-¿Quieres probarlas?- Preguntó sin moverse, sin parpadear. Su voz salía en una tonalidad bastante relajante, baja, casi silenciosa. Ya sentía cerca de sus dedos un calor ajeno, muy cerca.

-No veo el problema.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-¿No estás feliz?-

-Estoy…radiante.- Eso fue un sarcasmo. Lyserg rodó los ojos con diversión.

-Lo entendiste mal, ¿pensaste que me acostaría contigo?-

-¿Otra vez? Si.-

Lyserg no quiso voltear a verlo después de que dijo aquello, prefirió seguir observando ambos potes de helado y así poder decidirse si llevaba el de fresa o el de vainilla. Pero además de eso, no quería verlo y reírse con ganas en su rostro, y es que su relación, la de ambos, lo ameritaba. No era una "cosa" definida y, en realidad, él se divertía al coquetear con Hao, era tan guapo y tan sexy que no podía evitar refregarle con la mirada que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba. Estaba ansioso.

Y como nadie es de hierro, pues existen los errores. ¡Errar es humano! Y Lyserg era humano: un humano conocedor, inteligente, pero con muy poca fuerza de voluntad en cuanto a las cosas que le gustaban mucho. Si, bueno, lo buscó en la ducha mientras se bañaba una noche donde la mayoría ya estaba durmiendo. Y, si, tuvieron sexo bajo el chorro de agua caliente que, además de sentirse increíble con todo aquello, ayudaba a silenciar los escandalosos gemidos de ambos.

-¿De qué te ríes, inglés? Me desesperas.-

-De nada, sólo recordaba algo gracioso.-

-Si, lo que sea.- Dijo, en todo de rabieta. –Voy a buscar el merengue y las grajeas de colores.-

-¡Hao!- Este se detuvo a verlo. –Busca esas que tienen forma de estrellitas y eso.- Hao elevó una ceja. -¿Qué? Me gustan.- Suspiro de resignación. Lyserg sonrió. -Yo buscaré el fudge.-

-Como quieras, inglés, como quieras.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

Le daría mucha pena el decirle al pequeño chico de Inglaterra que las grageas con estrellitas estaban agotadas y que, en su lugar, decidió tomar las que tenía forma de corazoncito porque venían en oferta con unas grageas de chocolate. Ambas por el precio de una, ¿quién no haría caso a ello?

Si, bueno, un idiota que hace caso a lo que la persona ESA le pide. Y Hao había pasado por alto aquella buena ganga tan sólo por buscar las estrellitas dichosas. Pero luego volvió a ella porque sabía que era una compra a prueba de tontos, era genial.

Estaba seguro que Lyserg Diethel no se enojaría por una niñería así. De igual manera, se los comería y las compartiría con él junto al helado que escogiera. Esperaba, dentro de sí, que escogiera el de vainilla, el niño se veía muy, pero muy apetecible en colores blancos, ¡cualquier cosa blanca se le veía increíble!

Le daban ganas de darle, en serio, hablaba muy en serio. Pero no podía, porque ese pequeño necio siempre tenía alguna excusa muy bien infundada para dejarlo con los brazos y la boca abierta sin posibilidad de reclamar, decía entender sus razones. Aquello era siempre, si, siempre que en la casa sólo quedaban Horo, Ren y ellos, ya que Anna, Yoh y Tamao viajaban una semana para visitar a los abuelos del segundo. Él no iba porque, además de querer incumplir con sus obligaciones, le daba demasiada pereza y en esa maldita casa no había televisor ni nada por el estilo, se podría de aburrimiento. Era bastante obvio que prefería intentar probar con el inglés a quedarse en un cuarto oscuro tratando de "entenderse" con Tamao.

-¿Ya? Te tardas tanto.- Hao se giró a ver al recién llegado. -¿No hay de la otra?-

-Nopo.- Lyserg hizo un puchero. –Pero, ¿qué más da? Igual te las vas a comer.-

-Me gustan porque me hacen recordar a ti.-

-…-

Lyserg sonrió sin problema.

-Bueno, es igual, no importa.- Y empezó a caminar con la canasta del supermercado hacia la zona de las cajas. Pero no sentía ninguna presencia siguiéndolo. Se detuvo a verlo.

-¿Te hacen recordar a mí?- Habló sin entender, mas Ly no quiso escucharlo.

-Hao, vamos, ¿qué esperas?- Preguntó pasándolo por alto. –Escogí helado de vainilla, pero también llevo el de fresa porque dijimos que—

-¡Cállate, inglés!- Exclamó con fuerza, asustando sin querer a una niñita que trataba de alcanzar unas cajas de pudín de chocolate y, al ser sorprendida, todo se le cayó encima. Lyserg se acercó de inmediato a ayudarla. Miró de reojo al Asakura que ni se había movido, sólo observaba la escena con molestia y de brazos cruzados. El chico frunció el ceño.

Cuando todo termino, la niña agradeció la buena obra del pequeño príncipe verde con un beso y un abrazo y se retiró corriendo, en busca de su madre, quizá. Segundos después, Lyserg se incorporó para ver a Hao con expresión pétrea. No le había gustado para nada su poca voluntad de ayuda.

-Me voy a casa, ya se me quitó el hambre.- Arregló su chaqueta y empezó a caminar. –Compra las cosas si es que quieres comerlas.-

-¿Me estás rechazando? ¿Sólo porque no ayudé a la niña?- Lyserg no dijo nada, sólo lo observó de reojo. Siguió caminando. -¡Pues haz lo que quieras, me importa un carajo!-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-No pensé que te demorarías tanto.- Hao se pasó de largo hasta la nevera. –Ya casi es media noche.-

-¿Y? Puedo llegar a la hora que se me pegue la gana.-

-Es verdad.-

-…-

-…- Lyserg se quedó sentado en la mesa de la cocina, igual que hace más de media hora.

Desde que había llegado había estado dando vueltas por allí, pensando en que Hao regresaría en cualquier instante. Pero pasaron dos horas y dieron las nueve de la noche, así que decidió salir a comprar unos cigarrillos que tanto le hacían falta. Además, con la soledad del lugar, estando Horokeu y Ren encerrados en su habitación, no podía hacer más que suspirar y ver televisión.

Hasta que el individuo pródigo llegó.

-Compré las cosas que dejaste tiradas.-

-¿En serio?- Hao asintió sin verlo, estaba más ilusionado bebiendo una cerveza proveniente de la nevera. -¿Dónde las dejaste?-

-En la entrada.- Habló y se acercó a él, pero sólo para coger la cajetilla de cigarrillos a su lado. -¿Puedo?-

-Si.- Y se levantó del lugar. -Iré a buscarlas.-

-Oye.- El aludido se giró. –Quería disculparme.-

-¿Disculparte? No hiciste nada.-

-Estabas enfadado, conmigo supuse.- Un silencio un poco incómodo se fundió con el humo que salió por la boca de Hao. Lyserg quiso decir algo, pero este se le adelantó. –Así que…-

-¿Pensaste en disculparte comprando un poco de helado?- Y aunque su voz era firme y no muy alta, Hao asintió mientras que se sentaba en la loza de la cocina. Lyserg no evitó el sonreír.

-Aún tengo ganas de jugar contigo.- Ojitos de perrito bajo la fuerte lluvia, y el cigarrillo no ayudaba en el escenario de ternura que intentaba construir. -¿Por favor?- Rogó en tono divertido, como un niñito que trata de convencer a su padre para que le compre un juguete muy caro prometiendo que se portará bien toda su vida.

-Lo pensaré camino a la entrada.-

-¿Lo pensarás? ¿Lo pensarás?- Preguntó con indignación, una bastante falsa. Se acercó al niño peliverde de manera veloz hasta quedar detrás de él. Lyserg rió divertido por el drama. -¡Me ofendes, Lyserg!-

-Y tú me diviertes, Hao.- Comentó divertido, sintiendo como una mano se pasaba por su cintura, apretándolo un poco. Sin embargo, empezó a caminar en dirección a la entrada, teniendo pegado a él un espécimen bastante grandecito como para que estuviera con ganas de tratarlo como si fuera su madre. ¡Debía soltarlo! –Ya, déjame.- Pidió con poca fuerza al sentir una respiración que lo hizo contraer un poco el cuello.

-No quiero, ya sabes que tú ni nadie me manda.-

-Invades mi espacio, Hao.-

-Tu también invadiste el mío.- Lyserg rió un poco al recordar a lo que se refería. –Te gusta molestar a las personas en los momentos menos esperados, ¿verdad?-

-No es cierto.-

-Pesado…- Susurró contra su piel, antes de imprimirle unos cuantos besos largos, haciendo estremecer y soltar algunos resuellos. Por su parte, Lyserg había dejado la bolsa con lo que Hao había traído para comer, ya no importaba con todo aquello que el tío este le estaba empezando a hacer. Una de sus manos recorriendo con lentitud su abdomen por debajo de la camiseta, sus labios molestándolo y haciéndole ricas cosquillas. Le gustaba. -¿Vas a jugar conmigo como dijiste?-

-No lo sé… ¡Ah!- Gimió de inmediato al verse aprisionado con fuerza contra el mueble de la entrada. Hao lo empujaba con ayuda de sus caderas sin dejar de tocarlo. Suspiró antes de hablar en voz baja. –Tengo hambre, Hao...-

-Podemos hacer ambas cosas a la vez, lo sabes.- Y deslizó su mano un poco más abajo de su vientre, primero con ligeros toques, luego presionando con la mano completa, obligándolo a que pegara su trasero mucha más a él. Lyserg ronroneó con gracia, demostrando que aquello le había encantado. –Vamos.-

Hao se separó de él con lentitud, provocando un par de quejidos. Sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado a duras penas del inglés, si que estaba haciendo el difícil, lo hacía trabajar más. Pero aquello le gustaba, le gustaba que, aunque él tomara la iniciativa, él lo mimara tanto o más de lo que él hacía.

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-Trajiste las de estrellitas.-

-Si, fui a buscarlas al otro supermercado.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Alguien dijo que lo hice por ti?- Lyserg lo vio con recelo, aunque divertido. Sabía que lo había hecho por él, sólo quería molestarlo. –Bien, si lo hice por ti.-

-Lo sé, sólo que eres un odioso.-

-Es cierto. Dame eso.- Habló antes de quitarle el pote de helado de vainilla de las manos. Lo abrió y sacó con un par de sus dedos un poco. –¡Mmm! Está bueno.-

-¡No lo comas así!- Dijo el otro chico. Intentó quitárselo, pero no lo logró. Hao rió antes de echarse un poco de helado en la mano y luego estampársela en parte su boca y rostro.

-¿Es así como se come?- Preguntó ya más calmado, sin ningún indicio de diversión. Se bajó de la mesita del comedor y se pegó a la existencia del verdecito, quien intentaba quitarse el dulce de la cara. –Déjalo.- Le ordenó antes de quitar sus manos de en medio y besarlo, si, besarlo con fuerza y profundidad, sin necesidad de iniciar esto con un toque tímido y letárgico. Esto era mucho mejor porque podía domarlo al principio, recostarlo contra el piso del lugar hasta que tomara seriedad en el asunto y lograra estar al mando. Como ahora.

-Eres un cerdo.-

-Dijiste que eso no importaba porque era sexy.-

-¿Cuándo dije eso?-

-Cuando coqueteabas conmigo hace unas horas.- Lyserg rió. Le agradaba que Hao fuera tan suelto y dijera las cosas de manera directa, sin rodeos ni inhibiciones. –Porque lo hacías.- Afirmó con mucha seguridad jugando con los cabellos de Lyserg, quien había logrado tenerlo debajo de él y ahora estaba sentado sobre él a horcajadas.

-Si, bueno, me gusta coquetear contigo.-

-¡Ja! A cualquiera, mi querido Lyserg, a cualquiera.-

-_You piss me off, you jerk_.-

-Oh, me excitas cuando hablas en otro idioma.- Lyserg sonrió de lado. –Y con tu acento de niño rico, mucho más.-

-_Want more?_-

-_Oh, yes_.-

Ambos rieron con ganas ante esta incoherente plática que, en realidad, no los llevaba a nada. Había tomaron las cosas y llegaron hasta el comedor. Prendieron las luces y se sentaron allí a charlar, ya que después de lo que Hao hizo en el lobby de la pensión, debía planear qué hacer luego, debía ser algo como que…perfecto.

-Terminemos con esto.-

-¿Con qué cosa?-

-Con esto.- Señaló su rostro completamente manchado, sin siquiera tomarle importancia a la posición en que estaban o en la situación a la que podían llegar.

-Aich, que insensible.- Replicó el Asakura, incorporándose por completo y terminando con el cuerpo del chico muy cerca suyo, sintiendo su muy calmada respiración sobre su nariz y lo pegajoso del helado en su rostro. –Ya no está frío.- Comentó antes de acercarse a lamer su barbilla, con delicadeza, viéndolo con los entrecerrados, tratando de transmitirle lo caliente que aquello le ponía.

-¿Te diste cuenta que no salieron en todo el día?- Preguntó Lyserg mientras que el pelilargo lo tendía sobre la alfombra una vez más y se dedicaba a lamer su nariz, mejillas y labios, besándolo al termino de aquello. –Y con todo este calor…-

-Deben estar desnudos, así lo pasan bien.-

-Es lo más… ¡Hey!- Exclamó en protesta en cuento sintió algo bastante frío cubrir gran parte de su cuello. Por inercia, contrajo los músculos de ese lado, pero con aquella acción sólo logró obtener más helado de fresa en parte de su oreja y demás lugares adyacentes. Hao reía divertido ante el desastre delante de él. -¡Ya! Deja de reírte.- Le ordenó con algo de fastidio. Se alejó un poco de él y, sin más, buscó una servilleta o algo parecido para poder limpiarse. Aunque…

-¡Es divertido! Ah, ¡vamos!- Habló mientras se levantaba y seguía sin pierde al ingresito, quien no cesaba su paso en dirección a la cocina del lugar. Estaba por demás oscura y muy limpia, en cambio, él se sentía hecho una completa bola de manjar y chocolate. –Je, je. Estás todo pegajosito…- Continuó riendo mientras lo picaba con el dedo índice, muchas veces, logrando sacar de quicio al muchachito.

Eso lo hizo reír más.

-Ya no me parece divertido.- Dijo, polemizando con su poco amable mirada la escena.

-Es divertido.- Silencio por parte del ceñudo duende inglés de lindos ojos esmeralda. –Mira, ven aquí.- Le susurró antes de jalar de su brazo y abrazarlo, abrazarlo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre todo el desmadre de fresa que había ocasionado.

Lyserg se quedó quieto y callado, no quería decir algo en ese preciso momento en el que estaba empezando a ser acicalado por una lengua ajena a la suya, haciendo caer en la más profunda relajación, bordeando insulsamente con el deseo. Era perfecta la manera en que su cuello empezaba a perder sensibilidad, atento solo a la humedad característica de aquel pedazo de carne con vida que lo recorría con hambre.

No pudo evitar soltar un resuello de deleitación. Su contraparte se lo respondió con poca voz, estando tan entretenido como estaba se le perdonaba la falta de atención.

Los pasos de ambos empezaron a marcarse en el piso de la cocina, avanzando y retrocediendo respectivamente, hasta chocar con la pared a un lado de la nevera, la cual emitía un muy ligero zumbido que no hacía mal tercio ni mucho menos. Lyserg pensó por unos instantes que aquella discreta y muy íntima sombra que ella les daba era perfecta para la ocasión, casi los ocultaba de la pobre luz de luna que entraba por el ventanal del lugar. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, gimiendo delicadamente, deslizando sus manos por las costillas de su reciente amante.

Su tacto ya llegaba hasta casi una de sus orejas, la cual empezaba a ser manipulada con lentitud hasta que la mordió un poco. Luego siguió allí, respirando sobre sus cabellos verdes, los que yacían sobre su virgen orejita.

Asimismo, su boca no podía mostrar otra cosa que no fuera una sonrisa cómplice, pero discreta. Le estaba encantando el desarrollo que estaba tomando la disputa de hace unos minutos, le gustaba mucho como era que Hao hablaba con las manos; y él quería seguir tocando más de él, no quería despegar sus manos de ese siempre perfecto y definido abdomen.

-Má--

-Ya.-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Dije que ya, ya estás limpio.- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente, desperdiciando las enormes ganas de proseguir que se habían forjado, muy seriamente, en la mente de Lyserg. Este no dijo nada, ¡y es que aún no la captaba! -¡Hey!- Y chasqueó sus dedos frente a su rostro.

Pobre Ly, ahora querría matarlo.

-O sea, ¿me calientas con todas esas cosas que haces y…y…?-

-¡HELADO!- Se escuchó desde la sala en ese instante, haciendo que cada quien olvidara, parcialmente, de lo que iba a decir o responder a lo dicho. -¿Quieres un poco, amor?- Se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez un poco más bajo. Luego unos pasos comunes junto a un "Déjate de cursilerías, ¿quieres? Me revienta que me trates como una chica".

Hao rió un poco ante aquello. Era tan común escuchar a Ren renegar cuando era tratado con sumo cuidado y amor por el chico del norte. Eran un par de enamorados frustrados, en serio.

Y hablando de frustrados…

-¡Hao!- Y el aludido sintió un jalón en su camiseta nueva, lo cual resintió con un puchero de protesta. –Mírame cuando te hablo.-

-No estabas diciendo nada.-

-Ahora si.-

-Solo ahora, no antes.-

-¡Como sea!- Hao parpadeó. –Bueno, ¿qué quieres a final de cuentas?- Nuevo parpadeo. –No voy a rogarte.-

Y a continuación su más falsa cara de interrogación que hizo a Lyserg rabiar dentro de si mismo, tratando de controlarse y no mandar al demonio todo lo lindo que había logrado construir gracias a un poco de sucio helado de fresa. Además, estaba bastante rico y dulce.

-Hn.- Comentó serio, esta vez mirando fijamente las orbes esmeralda delante de él. –Aún tienes un poco de helado aquí.- Informó con grandes aires infantiles, acariciando, casi ni tocando, parte de su barbilla. El aludido lo apartó de un manotazo antes de halarlo del cuello de la camisa con rudeza, besándolo en el proceso.

-Al diablo el maldito helado.-

**Fin.**

_Next: _**Love Goes Like… **


	11. Love Goes Like

**Love goes like…**

Muchas personas, incluyéndome, no saben que rayos decir cuando, en una muy aburrida reunión de tres o cuatros amigos, alguno de ellos les pregunta _'Entonces¿qué es el jodido amor?' _Obviamente, es una pregunta con respuesta relativa, es decir, es tipo las preguntas acerca del destino, el universo, la vida, la felicidad, el sarro en los dientes y una larga lista de etc's que, solo quizás, no viene al caso. Y no es que sea algo tan difícil de definir, como si estuviera fuera del alcance de nuestro coeficiente intelectual pero, ciertamente, está fuera del alcance del corazón de las personas que nunca han podido probar eso que todos llaman _estar enamorados_.

Y es que no sea cuestión de suerte, sino que también es cuestión de tiempo.

No, no lo acabo de inventar, lo oí en una muy extraña y monótona canción hace un par de días. Tampoco quisiera internarme mucho en aquellas cosillas que terminan por las nada interesantes tangentes que tiene que ver con la ciencia y la psicología y etiz.

Sigamos con el tema.

Nueve de la mañana. Limpieza del baño. Radio sintonizado en una muy conocida estación de radio de la ciudad de Fumbari.

Tamao parecía muy atenta a lo que hacía, las manchas a un lado del lavatorio no se veían extrañas, no llamaban mucho su atención, sólo eran manchas de los diferentes jabones de colores que lo habían tocado.

'…_Tengo que confesar que a veces no me gusta tu forma de ser…'_

Eso la hizo detenerse en lo que hacía dejando el trapo mojado con desinfectante a un lado. No sabía la verdadera razón, pero desde ese instante se quedó prendada de aquel invento que ahora emitía una canción nueva, muy bonita y pegajosa.

Y ahora por su culpa pensaba en el joven Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

'…_no dices nada romántico cuando llega el atardecer; te pones de un humor extraño…'_

De acuerdo, aquello la hizo reír un poco alto, sonido que retumbó en el solitario baño del segundo piso. ¡Era de ellos de quien hablaba! Oh Dios, aquello ya parecía predeterminado, en serio, hecho especialmente para ellos. Fue entonces que, de inmediato, una idea le nació en su mentecilla de niña buena. No, no era nada malo pero si podría ser divertido.

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

_Ren_

-Joven Ren.-

-¿Ah?- Este se detuvo en su entrenamiento y volteó a ver a quien le llamaba. Era la pequeña Tamao. –Ah¿qué quieres, Tamao?-

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Ya—

Eran tan predecible¿cómo hacer esa pregunta sabiendo que le iban a responder con esa tan mala, aburrida y usada broma?

-Bueno, otra.- Se adelantó. Ren asintió, un poco ceñudo por haber sido interrumpido. -¿Cómo definiría el amor?- Pausa para mirarla con extrañes. -Quiero decir, en tres o en cuatro palabras.-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero decir que—

-Si, comprendí el concepto.- Habló, demostrando que aquella pequeña conversación si que lo empezaba a irritar y la modestia de la niña frente a él no lo ayudaba del todo. Suspiró un poco y miró al cielo unos segundos. –No sé que responderte.- Tamao mostró desilusión. -¿Es acaso MUY importante mi respuesta?-

-En realidad, quiero saber que es lo que opina.- Dijo con una sonrisa común, muy típica en ella. –No importa, de todas maneras gracias por tratar de ayudarme.- Pausa para ver como Ren asentía ante sus agradecimientos acostumbrados.

La muchachita se dio vuelta en su sitio, planeando su salida, pero la voz decidida de Tao Ren la detuvo en su lugar. Se giró y, realmente, no pudo reprimir las enormes ganas de sonreír ante lo que vio; no ayudaba en lo que quería averiguar pero era un muy buen comienzo.

Los nervios y las preguntas disimuladamente directas.

-¿Has hablado con el Hoto Hoto de esto?- Preguntó con desconfianza, entrecerrando un poco los ojos ante la mirada pura de Tamao Tamamura. Esta negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-Aún no.-

-Ah.- Ren parecía aliviado. Quizá pensaba que compararía resultados luego, digo, los suyos con los de cierto ainu pesado. –No me sorprendería si es que te dice algunas cosas de más, es un maldito bocón.-

-¿Cuál cree que sea su respuesta?- Preguntó curiosa. Ren la vio con expresión para nada problemática. -¿Cree que tenga una buena respuesta para mi pregunta? Me parece que el joven Horo Horo es bastante serio cuando se trata de—

-¡¿Serio?!- Exclamó burlón. Luego se echó a reír con ganas blandiendo un poco si lanza. –Si, claro. No creo que para él la palabra "amor" difiera mucho de la palabra "comida".-

-¡Te escuché, chino metete!- Ren rodó los ojos ante aquella fuerte exclamación proveniente de la cocina. No podía creer el oído de perro que portaba. Si que se lavaba las orejas entonces.

-Arg, mejor me voy.- Tamao asintió. –Por favor, no le digas donde estoy.- Pidió con falso miedo, haciendo reír a la muchacha de cabellos rosas antes de caminar con algo de rapidez hacia dentro de la casa.

Cuando su delgada figura desapareció tras unas de las puertas de papel de arroz, perdió la ilación de la situación. Si, se quedó en blanco antes de recibir un pequeño susto gracias a una mariposa que osó a posarse sobre su nariz unos segundos. Se apartó de inmediato, asustada.

Entonces, recordó a Pilika. Amante de los bichos con más de 6 patas y familiares varios. Luego, Horokeu, su hermano.

No tardó en caminar por el jardín hasta alcanzar el corto caminillo de piedras que la llevaría hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba su próxima _'víctima'_.

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

_Hao_

-¿Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo?-

-Estoy bastante aburrido.-

-¿Terminaste de limpiar las habitaciones?- Hao le envió una mirada de odio. –Ya, sé que no eres mi jodida sirvienta.-

-Exacto, así que déjame en paz.-

-Haz lo que quieras.- Comentó el chino antes de pasar por encima de Hao, quien hacía unos diske estiramientos en el suelo de la sala, mientras veía el Tv. Al parecer, hacía un arco con su cuerpo y Ren estaba completamente seguro que ahora podía ver todo de cabeza.

Entonces, pasó.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó levantándose de su posición, haciendo que el joven de China perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cara al piso. Escuchó sus quejidos al tiempo que veía volar su toalla blanca unos metros más lejos. Rió divertido. –Ups, lo siento.- Se "disculpó".

-Eres un estúpido¿lo sabías?-

-Bueno, Ren, ya deja de decirme lo mucho que me quieres.- Prorrumpió sarcástico, haciendo unos cuantos ademanes bastante amanerados. –Oye, te vi hablando con la linda e inocente Tamao en el patio.- Ren lo vio de reojo al tiempo que se acomodaba en el piso. Hao le envió una mirada bastante pendenciera, haciéndole entender que, cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, no se la creería a menos que estuviera ligada a… -¡Te dijo que le gustas¿verdad?!- Vociferó, extrañamente, feliz. Ren trató de apartarlo en cuanto lo abrazó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Al parecer aún no se dio cuenta del error que cometió.- Pausa para reír mientras empujaba al chino contra el piso, colocándose sobre él. -¿Qué dirá el chico planta cuando se entere, eh?-

-Eso mismo me pregunto.- Hao no entendió. –Tamao me preguntó cómo definiría el amor.- Hao acercó su rostro un poco más a los ojos dorados. Aún no creía del todo lo que decía. –No supe que responderle.-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Sip, aquello lo había tomado desierto de bromas acerca del tema. -¿A qué vendrá todo ello?- Dijo en un susurro, liberando a Ren y incorporándose.

-¿Qué le hubieras respondido?-

El silencio se hizo en ese mismo instante. Aquella pregunta, bastante simple pero a la vez compleja, lo había tocado y aunque quería responderla, no podía. Fue obligado a mirar a Ren, quien yacía tendido en el suelo, mirando al techo y siendo retenido, sin quejarse, por su propio cuerpo.

-No lo sé.-

-¿No piensas en Lyserg?-

Hao sonrió de lado.

-Lyserg es lindo, muy lindo conmigo.- Pausa para contactar miradas.

-Resume todo lo que sientes en una sola palabra.- Pidió Ren, incorporándose en sus codos, mirando con ganas a Hao, buscando alguna clase de respuesta. Cualquiera que fuera.

–Supongo que si tuviera que resumir todo aquello que siento cuando nos besamos y nos tocamos pues…-

-¿Cuál sería?- Se sentía atraído por la curiosidad. ¡Hao tenía una respuesta que el no lograba encontrar y expresar con sinceridad¡Qué envidia!

-¿Sexo?- Intentó decir, levantando los hombros y sonriendo con inocencia. Ren le pegó un golpe en el brazo. -¡Ya, bueno, era broma!- Se defendió al instante ante el fuerte golpe del niño oriental.

-¡No seas tan odioso!- Le espetó con molestia. A veces le jodía como era así de insensible. –Dime, sé que ibas a decir otra cosa.-

-…-

-¡Dime!-

-Complementos.-

-¿Complementos?-

-Si, Lyserg y yo nos complementamos de manera perfecta, somos tan diferentes el uno del otro que parecemos un par de piezas de rompecabezas.- Ahora si, le respondió con claridad y espontaneidad. Sus ojos oscuros le decía que aquello era verdad y que su corazón y todo él se alegraban de decirlo. Estaba orgulloso. Ren Tao apartó la mirada de aquella radiante felicidad que empezaba a abrumarlo¿por qué no podía sentirse así también?

-Entiendo.- Dijo en un hilo de voz, levantándose del piso y obligando al pelilargo a que se quitara de encima de él. Este lo detuvo del brazo y lo haló del mismo, logrando que sus labios tocaran los propios. La atmósfera no se tornó incómoda, no. Ren estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de cariño que Hao había desarrollado hace unos meses.

-Sonríe.- Le dijo tranquilo, luego acarició un poco su mejilla. –Sólo intenta pensar en lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza al decir aquella palabra.-

-Como sea.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

_Horo Horo_

-¿Aún no?- Preguntó con cierta aburrición la chica. Lyserg rió discretamente. –Ya le dije que no es necesario que lo piense tanto.-

-¿Quién dijo que lo estaba pensando mucho¡Nadie!-

-Tu expresión lo dice todo, amigo.- Le hizo notar el pequeño verdecito ante su profunda seriedad. Había dejado su plato de galletas para ponerse a pensar con todos sus sentidos. -¿En serio se te hace difícil encontrarlo en tu cabeza?- Horo lo vio con recelo.

-¡Claro! Como tú le contestaste al instante.- Lyserg se sonrojó un poco. -¡Uy, si! _'Hao y yo somos el complemento perfecto, nos amamos y nos besamos todo el tiempo, bla, bla, bla'_.- Tamao rió ante los diferentes ademanes que Horo le tiraba en la cara al pobre Lyserg. –Púdranse en su estúpido mundo rosa.-

-Eso me dolió.- Comentó con algo de diversión. –Quizá lo sabes pero no lo dices porque no te sientes seguro de lo que crees…creer.- Lyserg se sintió extraño al decir tantas palabras parecidas juntas, estaba a punto de trabarse. Miró al enojado chico.

-¿Y según tú que puedo estar creyendo?-

-¿Qué te gusta Ren?- Horo abrió los ojos como platos ante sus palabras. Lyserg rió por la diversión que ese pequeño sobresalto le causó. -¿Qué? Solo lo dije al azar.-

-Eso es.- Ambos acompañantes lo miraron sin entender. -¡Si¡Ahora lo entiendo!- Exclamó levantándose de inmediato, no estaba sentado, pero casi se sintió que sí. Incluso pareció crecer un poco más. -¡Es Ren!-

-¿Ren?-

-¡Si!- Nada. -¿No me dijiste 'define la palabra amor en un par de palabras'?-

-Si¿cuál es?- Se apresuró a preguntar Tamamura. -Tiene que ver con el joven Ren¿verdad?- ¡Si! Eso la había entusiasmado, sin decir nada de Lyserg que estaba más que ansioso por escuchar la declaración.

-Exactamente con Ren, no, pero si con lo que dijo.-

-No entiendo.-

-¡Yo tampoco¡Y eso es!-

-…-

-¡Si!- Volvió a exclamar, bastante satisfecho y feliz con la resolución que había hallado al problema de Tamao. –El amor es algo que, jamás, nunca, podrás entender. Es como si… ¡como si te volvieras estúpido de repente, empezando a sentir cosas que jamás creíste que podrías sentir¿Comprenden?- Terminó con una cara de profundo júbilo, con una sonrisa enorme y con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Tamao no pudo hacer más que sonreír, al igual que Lyserg, mientras veían hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Entonces, debes estar bastante colado por alguien porque estúpido, ya eres.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

_Yoh_

Hao seguía con viendo la televisión como una de sus tantas actividades ociosas. Estaba tendido en la alfombra, mirando la pantalla con mucha atención mientras comía una muy jugosa manzana que había obtenido del platón de centro. De pronto, el teléfono sonó y, por alguna razón, él se movió a contestar.

-¡Yo iré!- Exclamó para cualquiera que se estuviera acercando con intensiones de contestar. -¿Qué?- Contestó con amabilidad sin dejar de masticar la nueva mordida. –Ah, eres tú.- Dijo, rodando los ojos al saber que al otro lado de la línea estaba su tan desaparecido hermanito.

-_¡Hermanito! Me parece un milagro que contestes el teléfono¿ibas a hacer una llamada o algo?_-

-No¿qué quieres?-

_-Bueno, qué malo eres_. u.ù_.-_

-Yoh, habla, niño.-

_-Llamaba para decirles que Annita y yo volveremos en un par de días, decidimos quedarnos con los abuelos hasta el Domingo.-_

Hao seguía comiendo su manzana al mismo tiempo que emitía sonidos de entendimiento. Yoh rió un poco al saberlo de ese humor.

_-¿Te peleaste con Ly-chan? Te noto enojadito.-_

-Deja de joderme, Yoh.- Risa al otro lado del auricular. –Y no le digas así¿comprendido?-

_-Ah, bueno. Hao, eso era todo, ya nos-- _

-Yoh, contéstame algo.- Dijo de solapazo, Yoh no hizo más que callarse ante la seriedad en la voz de su hermano mayor, quien logró tragar al instante lo que tenía en la boca. –Defíneme, en un par de palabras, qué es el amor para ti.-

_-¿Qué?-_

-¡Eso, lo que dije! Es importante.-

_-Bueno.-_ Empezó, si, había sonado tan él que Hao no se sorprendió, solo esperó que dijera algo más que monosílabos y su drogada risita. _–Espera, llamaré a Annita.-_

Ese si fue el colmo. Rodó los ojos y no hizo más que colgarle después de un simple_ 'Olvídalo'. _

Hao mordió nuevamente lo que le quedaba de su roja manzana. Masticó con tranquilidad, la saboreó y la tragó. Sonrió al recordar esa maldita dependencia de su hermanito por la itako malvada.

-Creo que la palabra adecuada para ti es _'sumisión'_, querido hermanito.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

_Anna_

-¿Qué pasó¿Quién te contestó?- Preguntó la rubia al ver como la mirada oscura de su prometido se perdía entre lo huequitos de la parte superior del auricular del viejo teléfono de la casona Asakura. Miró a Anna con extrañes.

-Era Hao y me preguntó algo extraño. No parecía él.-

-¿Se oía diferente?-

-No, me contestó con su típica hostilidad.- Comentó risueño. Anna expresó que aquello ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

En ese instante, una ligera brisa entró directamente hacia donde ellos estaban: el corredor principal de la casa. El día estaba hermoso en esa parte del país y el aire se sentía bastante ligero y fresco, perfecto para dar un paseo, como el que Anna iniciaba al jalar de la mano a su novio. Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo con lentitud y en silencio hasta que Yoh habló.

-Me pidió que le definiera, a mi manera, la palabra 'amor'.-

-¿Qué¿Y te dijo para qué?-

-Nop o.o.- Habló. Anna bufó como siempre solía hacerlo cuando algo le parecía suficientemente estúpido, como la existencia del gemelo de Yoh. –Por cierto¿qué le hubieras respondido?- Preguntó, esta vez, mirándola con su característica sonrisa. Anna le devolvió la mirada al instante.

-No lo sé, quizá le hubiera dicho que se fuera al carajo y no me molestara.-

Yoh soltó la carcajada, Anna le siguió el juego con solo una sonrisa, al tiempo que apretaba un poco más su brazo.

No habían avanzado mucho desde el inicio de su plática, sólo que ahora la brisa era más leve, ya que el papel de la puerta tradicional no lo dejaba pasar por completo, al igual que aquella pequeña resolana de tarde otoñal.

-Ya, en serio¿qué le hubieras respondido?-

Anna parpadeó un par de veces antes de girarse de cuerpo completo para así quedar delante de su prometido. Levantó la mirada al instante, tornándola cálida, suave y dándole la altura suficiente para contactar con la de Yoh. Este emitió su suave sonrisa de niño confiado.

-Le hubiera dicho que…- Pausa para darle un beso en los labios, pero muy corto para poder seguir hablando. -…todo aquello que haga contigo lo es.- Completó ante su corta cercanía, bajando cada vez más la voz por causa de la innata insistencia del aquel momento por querer volver a besarse. -¿Satisfecho?- Yoh sonrió más ampliamente, haciendo que sus labios volvieran a probar aquella dulzura que emanaba de los labios de su joven novia de largo cabello rubio.

-Si, suena lindo.-

Sus manos rodearon la cintura de Anna, obligándola a que se juntara más a él y que sintiera, por lo menos un poco, el latir e su corazón en esos instantes. Ella si que lograba hacer que se desbocara con sutileza. Volvió a pegar ambos pares de labios ante la mirada de nadie, sólo la de ellos.

-Es muy lindo¿verdad?-

-No, ahora es hermoso.- Anna le jaló una de las orejas antes de terminar de abrazarlo.

-Cállate, Yoh.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-¿En serio dijiste eso?-

-Si, pero para serte sincero no sabía qué responderle.- Dijo conteniendo la risa. –Además, me da coraje que Lyserg pueda responder esas cosas tan fácilmente.- Ren lo observó por un par de segundos para luego volver su mirada a la leche que tomaba.

-Ellos hablan mucho, Hao puede parecer algo tonto pero sus respuestas te hacen pensar.-

-Además de sus acciones.-

Ren rió un poco.

-No sé porqué besa todo lo que tiene en fren—

-Y hablando del Rey de Pedolandia…- Interrumpió el chino, viendo como Hao entraba a todo dar a la cocina, silbando alguna canción nueva, una que jamás habían oído hasta ahora en la radio. -¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz?- Preguntó. Hao sólo lo observó.

-Por nada.- Dijo. -¿Es pecado estar feliz, chino? Tú si que eres odioso, eh.-

-Cállate.-

-¡Ah!- Exclamó de repente el pelilargo con una gran sonrisa. Y, asimismo, redireccionó su camino hacia el asiento del peliazul, quien ya lo veía con curiosidad desde que entró al lugar. –Oye, Hoto¿sabes?-

-¿Qué? ¬.¬.-

-Estaba pensando en ti, lindo¿Ren no te dijo nada?- Comentó de la nada, acercándose demasiado a su rostro, con una muy cínica sonrisa. Aquello molestó a Ren quien frunció el ceño de inmediato.

Ren sabía lo que haría¡estaba muy cerca, mucho, muy cerca!

Demonios…

Entonces, su naranja salió volando en dirección a la cabeza de un atrevido Haito. Este se quejó al instante por el golpe, pero se calló al tener como objetivo detener la nueva bala de Ren llena de vitamina C.

-¡Oye¿qué te pasa, Ren?!-

-¡No¡¿Qué te pasa a ti, idiota?!- Le respondió enseguida, levantándose de golpe con muy mal humor. -¡Siempre haces lo mismo, eres un maldito acaparador!-

-Oye, Ren…-

-¡Cállate!- Sip, Horo había sido excluido al instante por el delgado chino, quien se acercaba más y más al culpable de su irritación. Lo tomó de la camiseta con ambos puños. -¡Ya me cansaste¡¿Qué no te basta con Lyserg¡A veces me sacas de quicio, Hao!-

-¡Bueno!- Habló sin mayor miedo, era como estar frente a un gatito peleonero. –No era para que pusieras así.- Comentó con una sonrisita deseosa, mirando de reojo a un calladito Horo Horo. Ren lo zarandeó un poco.

-¡Me pongo como quiero!-

-Ya, Ren, déjalo.- Sostuvo Horokeu mientras sostenía al joven de ojos dorados, por los hombros y la cintura, con ayuda de ambos brazos. Este se dejó llevar, soltando la camiseta magullada del Asakura mayor y, sin darse cuenta, acomodándose entre aquel par de brazos que lo tenía envuelto sin fuerza innecesaria. Solo lo mantenían encerrado. Él hizo un puchero. –Sabes como es de pesado.- Le habló al oído a voz baja, dejando que, a propósito, su aliento y nariz rozaran su piel. El aludido se erizó un poco.

-_'…sólo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar…'_-

Todos giraron a ver de quién pertenecía la voz recién llegada. Tamao Tamamura solo se calló al sentir ese trío de miradas curiosas y extrañadas. La habían oído mientras cantaba aquella cancioncita que ya no la dejaría, por lo menos, hasta el martes próximo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, entonces se fijo en el par recién formado y sonrió ampliamente. -¡Ah¡Que bueno que pudo resolver la pregunta que le hice!- Este la vio sin entender. –Sabía que el joven Horokeu lo ayudaría.-

-Ah¿si?-

-Oh, si u.u.-

-Cállate, Hao, nadie te preguntó ¬.¬.- Habló el ainu ante la metida de mano cuando la sopa no le pertenecía. Ren se removió un poco entre su abrazo, eso lo hizo soltarlo de inmediato. Recibió una mirada muy discreta del chino.

-Me voy a ver un poco de televisión.-

Pero Tamao lo detuvo del brazo antes de que saliera.

-¿Me dirá ya como lo define?-

Silencio mientras hacía un recorrido de miradas en general. No, no estaba seguro de qué decirle y tampoco estaba seguro de qué estaba pensando en ese momento. Se sonrojó sin motivo al verse obligado a mirar las orbes oscuras de Usui nuevamente.

-Ya te dije que no sé.- Y se fue. Tamao bajó la mirada, desilusionada nuevamente.

-Ni lo sabrá con esa actitud tan negativa o.ò.-

-Ren es tan difícil.-

-Sólo está confundido.- Añadió Horo, quién seguía mirando embobado la puerta de la cocina.

Hao rió, provocando que todos giraran a verlo, ya que otra vez tomaba la palabra ajena como siempre. Se cruzó de brazos y observó con diversión al Hoto. –El amor para Ren es… ¡es pura diversión!- Dijo con una sonrisa, batiendo un poco los brazos.

-…-

Hao bufó aburrido de tener que soportar, no sólo la falta de atención y la acumulada estupidez de su hermanito, sino que, ahora, se daba cuenta que no era el único galifardo con poco cerebro.

-Olvídalo, no te lo explicaré.- Le dijo a Horo mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Ow u.ú.-

**Fin.**

_Next: _**I wanted to be wrong.**


	12. I Wanted To Be Wrong

**I**** wanted to be wrong.**

-Tengo una teoría.-

-¿En serio?- La otra chica asintió con ganas sin verla. –Eso es algo bueno después de tres horribles batidos de plátano seguidos.-

-¡Oye, estaban delicioso!- Los defendió para de inmediato volver a sorber lo poco que quedaba en su vaso. Tamao estaba frente a ella y la veía un poco aburrida. –Como decía…-

-Tienes una teoría.-

-Si, escucha.- Pilika miró para ambos lados, también volteó a ver a la señora en la barra, como si lo que fuera a revelar fuera un secreto de estado y, si alguien más lo oía, sería su fic. Tamao estiró un poco más el cuello en cuento Pilika se lo pidió con un ademán. –Yo creo que es por nuestro karma.-

-…-

-…-

-¿Karma?- Repitió si entender. –Y yo que pensaba que sólo se trataba de desviada atracción hacia tus semejantes.- Pilika rió ante lo que dijo y volvió a sorber un poco más de batido de plátano por su pajilla.

-No, bueno, aquello también tiene algo que ver.-

-¿No crees que ya es demasiado si pensamos en que el cosmos tiene que ver? Es decir, quizá no eran para nosotras.-

-¡Claro que lo eran!-

-No sé, creo que si eso fuera verdad, por lo menos hubiéramos recibido un beso suyo.-

-Yo recibí un beso suyo.-

-Te le abalanzaste, Pilika, eso no cuenta.- La aludida hizo un mohín de desilusión. Pero se recuperó al instante.

-¿Quieres otro?- Le preguntó, sonriente, mientras señalaba su vaso vacío. Tamao sólo se alejó del borde de la mesa, haciendo saber que no probaría ni un sorbo más de esa mezcla tan horrible. Negó con reticencia con la cabeza. –Ah, tú te lo pierdes.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

La mañana se había pasado muy rápido para la personal y humilde opinión de una de las solteras de casa. Ya casi era hora de almorzar y ella se daba el lujo de perder aquellos pocos minutos en los que pudo haber picado un tomate más. Sip, no sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo de manera fenomenal sino que lo hacía apropósito.

Sonrisa de una completa ingenua.

Claro, ella pensaba que si el almuerzo tardaba un poco más de lo debido, ese ser humano que vive de lo que ella hace vendría corriendo a averiguar cuál era el motivo de la demora y, por consecuente, pasaría un par de minutos con él mientras lo incitaba a probar todo lo que estaba preparado por sus manos.

Y bueno, ella seguía picando las verduras con la mayor lentitud posible mientras no se daba cuenta que el agua corría, corría y seguía corriendo por el grifo abierto.

Suspiro de resignación.

-Creo que no vendrá.- Susurró para sí al tiempo que dejaba el cuchillo a un lado y se giraba a ver la puerta de la cocina. Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios. –Tengo tan mala suerte.-

-Arg, ni que lo digas.-

La niña se sobresaltó al instante, siendo obligada a darse la vuelta completa y apoyarse en la losa. Se impulsó lejos cuando sintió toda su espalda mojarse. Cerró el grifo de inmediato.

Hao la observó en silencio mientras se movía de aquí para allá dando pequeños saltos y grititos de asombro.

-Wau, eres la primera persona que conozco que se asombra más de cuatro veces seguidas.- Comentó con diversión. Tamao se sonrojó ante sus palabras. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada.-

-¿Nada de nada?-

-Aja, ¡nada!-

¡Hn!

No le gustaba hablar con Hao, ¡no le gustaba! No es que le diera miedo ni nada por el estilo, sino que había llegado a la conclusión que su condición de gay lo hacía más irresistible a sus ojos, hacía que lo deseara más por estar vetado para ella, una chica. ¡Si! Ya le había pasado: con tan sólo voltear el rostro ya lo veía semidesnudo haciendo cositas de las buenas con el niño de Inglaterra, como aquella vez que entró a buscar la ropa sucia en el baño y…

_Plaff!_

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando!- Exclamó zarandeándola un poco más, parecía que se había quedado en estado vegetal de un momento a otro, y con lo delgada que era parecía una larga pieza de papel rosa.

Entonces, se le ocurrió despertar, empujándolo de inmediato.

–Por fin, pensé que ya se te había fundido el cerebro, niña.- Dijo con burla.

¿Niña? Que ella supiera, él no la sobrepasaba por más de 2 años y unos cuantos meses de diferencia. Pilika tenía razón: los hombres se ponen más creídos cuando tienen algo bueno a lo cual darle bien.

Tragó saliva y se alejó de él, caminando lentamente, pero saliendo por la puerta de la cocina corriendo. Debía salir de allí YA. Hao creyó escuchar un simple _'Debo irme'._

-Como quieras.- Respondió sin importancia. Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó su atención de inmediato. Se horrorizó. -¡Oye, Tamao, la comida se…!- Muy tarde: la comida ya expelía un profuso humo negro desde la pequeña abertura en la tapa. –Genial, ahora nos moriremos de hambre.- Habló batiendo sus brazos, tratando de alejar el humo de su rostro.

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-¡Pilika!- Llamó con fuerza, terminando de subir las escaleras de madera. Respiró hondo al llegar la segundo piso, desde donde pudo divisar los potentes rayos de luz entrar por la gran ventana del corredor. Aquello captó su atención por unos segundos.

Entonces, alguien la jaló del brazo con algo de rudeza. Se tambaleó al tiempo que soltaba un profuso grito de miedo.

Aich, si será…

-¡Yaaa! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Exclamó histérica, tratando de que dejaran de obligarla a dar vueltas, empezaba a marearse y su cuerpecito no era precisamente el más fuerte. Siguió emitiendo grititos exagerados hasta que, por fin, un par de brazos la tomaron por la espalda y la hicieron quedar en estado neutral. Quieta.

Se sintió perder la conciencia, ¡pero solo por milisegundos!

-¿Qué…pasó?-

-Lo siento, Tamao, ¿estás bien?- Una voz, pensó ella, una de las voces más agradables que había oído en toda su virginal vida. Le hablaban muy cerca de su sentido auditivo y, como siempre que algo así sucede, se le erizó cada centímetro de piel. Un profuso sonrojo se le subió a las orejas, haciendo una adorable combinación con sus cabellos rosas. –Tamy, ¿estás bien? Oye.- Volvió a intentar captar su atención. Nada.

-Yo…-

-No quisimos molestarte.- Otra voz más. Era un poco dura, pero eso no le quitaba la suavidad con la que era emitida. Pudo asegurar que esa voz no estaba hecha para gritar. –Pasa que este idiota del Loro Loro—

Golpe.

-¡Deja de molestarme, chino odioso!-

-¡Deja de molestarme tú a mí!- Le respondió. Tamao seguía con ambos ojos bien cerrados, esperando que todo aquello pasara y que los brazos de su fantasía la soltaran con suavidad y amor.

Naah, ahí sólo la empujaría un poco y la sacaría de su camino.

Suspiro propio. Unas risas mal moduladas. Al parecer, algo muy gracioso estaba pasando o, simplemente, se había acercado caminando. Decidió abrir un ojo lentamente…luego el otro… Y sip, luego la boca para reírse femeninamente.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!- Fue Horokeu el primero en soltar la piedra de maldad. Era obvio lo que veía, pero quería denigrar aún más al pobre chico humeado. Más risas. Hao gruño.

Golpe.

-¡Cállate, bestia!- Vociferó. Luego, mientras caminaba con dirección al baño, gruño con rabia. –Todo esto es tu culpa, rosada, ¡se te quemó la comida!- Habló antes de cerrar la puerta. Entonces, todos se le quedaron viendo a Tamao Tamamura como si fuera la cosa más horrible que había puesto una pata en la tierra o que se yo. La pobre aludida se sintió morir.

-¿Qué pasó qué?- Horokeu Usui había sido tocado internamente. También se sentía morir y el recuerdo del fiero rostro de Hao cubierto de humo negro ya no le parecía tan divertido. Decidió llorar las penas sobre las faldas de Tamao, literalmente. -¡¿Porqué me haces eso, Tamao?! ¡Yo que te quiero tanto!-

¿Qué? o.o

¡¿Qué?! O sea, ¡¿QUÉ?!

Y de repente todo se volvió tan blanco, rosa, rojo, azul. No sabía. Olía bien, todos sus sentidos se sentía volar por el interminable cielo de la alegría inesperada. Sonrió como boba sin notarlo, cerró los ojos lentamente.

-Ja…ja, ja.-Ahora reía como idiota, esperando porque su tan azulado príncipe la callara con un profundo beso.

Mientras tanto, Ren parpadeó. Horo se abrazó a él por protección.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó a su gatito al oído, en un tono muy bajo. Ren no dijo nada, seguía observando como la poca mentalidad puede hacer cosas grandes. ¡Tamao ahora parecía un ánima libre e idiota!

Se estaba empezando a babear.

-Que miedo.- Ren tragó saliva.

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-¿Qué?-

Anna afiló su mirada al instante. Hao retrocedió unos pasos.

-Dije que iremos a comer fuera, idiota, ¿acaso hablo ruso?-

Hao hizo una mueca de fastidio. Entonces, notó cierta ausencia de progesterona revoloteando como libre pajarraco en primavera, además, no sentía ese dulce aroma frutal en el aire.

Alguien faltaba.

-¿Dónde rayos está tu hermana, Horo Horo?-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-Este te queda genial.-

-¿De verdad lo crees?-

-De verdad que lo creo.- Sonrisa de su amiga. La otra prosiguió. –Además, sabes que a mi hermano le gusta el azul.-

-A mí no me gusta mucho.- Pilika la vio con cara de circunstancia. –¡Bueno! No dije que lo odiara tampoco.-

-¡Me lo diste a entender!- Tamao la abrazó para que se callara. Ambas rieron. Pilika le devolvió el abrazo y, a los pocos segundos, se separaron. Esta le arregló el cerquillo un poco. –Listo, mejor baja—

-¡Pilika! ¡Apresúrate!-

La chica de cabellera celeste bufó aburrida: siempre era lo mismo, ¡como si se demorara un años en arreglarse! Un nuevo bufido escapó de su garganta ante esta idea que, a su parecer, tenía un poco de verdad. Tamao arregló el cuello de su blusa frente al espejo de forma rápida, luego tomó un pequeño bolso que andaba por allí. Pilika hizo lo mismo.

-¡PILIKA!-

-¡YA VOY, PESADO!- Gritó desde la habitación, demostrando en su rostro blanco que aquello ya empezaba a fastidiarle. –Vamos, Tamy.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-¡¿Se fueron?!-

-Si, Anna dijo irían avanzando antes de que cerraran.- Comentó sarcásticamente Ren, quien ya estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la pensión. Pilika hizo una mueca de desagrado en respuesta.

-Es medio día, Ren, nadie cierra.- Dijo. El chino rodó los ojos.

-Sólo decía.-

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-A la--

-A un restaurante chino.- Se le adelantó Tao Ren, mostrando una muy burlona sonrisita en sus labios. Horo, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta mirando a Tamao, giró para mirar con molestia a su querido compañero. Este le devolvió la mirada.

Un momento. Esas miradas…esas…

-Aquí hay algo.- Habló Pilika. Todos se silenciaron y giraron a verla: traía un papelito en la mano. –Están en el…en el…en…- Pausa para rendirse y arrojar el papel hacia su hermano. -¿Puedes leer esos jeroglíficos? Que asco de letra.-

-Seguro la escribió Ren.- Risa compartida. Ren hizo una mueca.

-Gracioso, muy gracioso.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-¿Seguro que era por aquí?- Asentimiento por parte de Ren. –Hemos pasado por este lugar tres veces, Rency.- Dijo en pos de derrota mientras se acercaba al chino y pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros y recargaba su peso sobre él.

-¿Rency?- Pilika parpadeó confundida.

-No me llames así, tarado.-

-¡Te llamo como quiero!- Se defendió mostrando un lindo puchero ante los ataques de su pequeño koi mientras que su hermana permanecía callada, observándolos. La vio, Ren la vio, ¿qué le pasaba para estar mirándolos tanto? –Oye, mocosa, ¿qué nos ves?- Mirada desconfiada.

Pilika Usui lo retó poniendo su mejor cara de niña malcriada al tiempo q ponía los brazos en jarras.

-No me jodas, hermano.-

-¡Oye, ¿qué te---

-Déjala en paz, Horo.- Ren lo detuvo con uno de sus brazos, mirándolo con seriedad. –Ven, vamos a sentarnos en ese parque.-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿qué hay con la comida?-

-Comeremos después.-

-¡Tengo hambre ahora!- Insistió, empezando a entrar en proceso de rabieta personalizada. Ren no le dijo más, tan sólo deslizó una de sus manos por la cintura del chico y, con la otra, se dedicó a delinear el contorno de uno de sus brazos.

-Y, ¿no puedes esperar por mí?- Mirada significativa. –Haré que la espera se haga más corta.-

Aquello si que había sido una revelación como pocas, Ren había dejado de hacer eso hace algún tiempo y, ahora, empezaba a ponerlo caliente con esas demostraciones públicas que lo ponían todo dispuesto. No le importaba la compañía de otras personas, ni siquiera la de su hermana ni la de Tamao, todo empezaba a hacerse más que borroso cuando el pequeño chino iniciaba ese juego de caricias en su pecho y brazos.

Quería besarlo…

Sus manos subieron hasta los hombros de Ren, pasando la yema de sus dedos por encima de la piel de sus brazos. Llevaba esa típica camisa sin mangas que dejaba entrever parte de su plano abdomen, en el cual se diseñaban unos ligeros cuadraditos por el entrenamiento. ¡Pero era tan lindo!

-Eres tan lindo…- Le susurró con una sonrisa, acercándose a sus labios intentando llegar más rápido al sacar su lengua y hacer que los tocara. Ren seguía sonriendo hasta que lo detuvo. Este comprendió. –Bien.-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

-O sea, ¿me tiré casi dos horas arreglándome para esto?- Tamao cabeceó sin dejar de observar la escena a su lado. -¡¿Sabes qué?!- Pausa para que Tamao girara a verla asustada por su grito. -¡NO-ESTOY-FELIZ!-

-Ah.-

-¡Arg!-

Suspiro junto a una rabieta protagonizada por su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Solo resta mirar.- Proclamó con una voz a punto de morir al tiempo que regresaba su mirada hacia lo que parecía ser el enredo de brazos más lindo que había visto en toda su existencia. No podía evitar suspirar con pena cuando veía como Ren se estremecía notoriamente y mostraba una sonrisa cuando SU príncipe azul acariciaba parte de su piel desnuda.

No dejaban de besarse. Habían empezado con lentitud amorosa, como disfrutando de cada segundo en que sus bocas permanecían unidas, pero ahora, aprovechando que el parque parecía desierto, cubierto de traviesas hojitas otoñales, se jugaban a ver quién era el más fuerte entre los dos, quién podría domar la voluntad del otro. Era tan difícil de saber, ambos se devoraban con devoción, ayudándose con sus manos para lograr un mayor acercamiento.

Tamao se sonrojo en cuento escuchó un gemido bastante comprometedor venir de la banca de al lado. Luego pudo observar como Ren le llamaba la atención a su novio por ser tan pervertido, aludiendo a su presencia, la suya y la de Pilika. Este tan solo las observó por un segundo antes de reír, divertido por la hazaña.

Por lo pronto, continuaron con lo que había dejado a medias.

-Creo que ya estuvo, amiga.- Pausa para bajar la cabeza a modo resignado. –Siempre fue así, debimos aceptarlo.-

-¡No hubiera sido más fácil!- Replicó.

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó arrugando las cejas en señal de pasivo sufrimiento. Pilika solo la observó. –Me hubiera ahorrado tanto en esos asquerosos batidos de plátano.-

-¡Son deliciosos!-

Mueca de asco por parte de Tamao. La muchachita se cruzó de piernas antes de sonreír un poco.

-Sólo los tomaba porque me ayudaban a camuflar mi tristeza con el asco.-

-Mala.- Lloriqueó Pilika al oírla hablar así de su batido favorito. Tamao parecía tener doble careta. La miró con desconfianza. –Ahora me saldrás con que te juntas conmigo solo porque soy la hermana de tu amor imposible.- Tamao giró el rostro haciéndose la desentendida. Pilika ahogó un grito. -¡Maldita zorra!-

Eso había sido tan de broma que Tamao no sólo había soltado la carcajada del día, sino que también había logrado que la peliazul le devolviera el abrazo que le estaba regalando.

-Bien, puede que en parte.-

-Muérete, Tamao ¬u¬.- La aludida achicó los ojos.

-Y eso que aún no dije nada acerca de tu inesperado gusto por la leche.- Pausa para sonreír. –Es realmente asquerosa.-

-Nunca dije que no me gustaba.-

-Cada mañana bajas a desayunar tarde, así esperas a que Ren se la termine toda y luego le reclamas.- Explicó sabihonda, elevando las cejas muy sugestivamente. –Te he estado observando, amiga.-

-¡En fin!- Exclamó llegando a la conclusión de que sus excusas eran mucho más patéticas que las de su rosadita amiga. –Larguémonos a comer algo, vayamos a—

-NO iré a esa fuente de sodas.- Pilika abrió un poco la boca, mostrando el tanto de dolor que sentía al escuchar a su mejor amiga hablar mal de su lugar favorito en el mundo. –Es horrible.- Acentuó. Pilika pues…

-Te odio ¬.¬.-

Suspiro cansado. Tamao Tamamura emitió una sonrisita linda.

-Si, supongo que también te quiero.-

**Fin.**

**Next:** _Pandora's Box_


	13. Pandora's Box

**Pandora's Box.**

-¿Quién era, Pilika?-

-¿Pilika?-

-¡Pilika!-

Fue allí, cuando su conocido Ren Tao le alzó la voz sin su consentimiento, que se dio cuenta que había caído en la nebulosa una vez más. Le había sucedido en el pasillo hace pocos minutos, ocasionándole una caída nada grave. Se había levantado con ganas y regresado al lugar de reunión donde toda la población 'En' cenaba a las seis y media de la tarde.

Tragó saliva sin lograr poder atinarle a la respuesta correcta en su cabeza. Se sentía convertida en una pizarra de Kinder Garden al ver todos aquellos garabatos sin sentidos, no podía creer que un rostro simple le hubiera causado tal alboroto mental.

-Oye, Pilika, ¿qué—

-¡AHHHHH!-

Luego de ese potente grito, obviamente femenino, la mayoría de los participantes de la última cena en ese ambiente de paz salieron en busca del problema. Un grito así de histérico y real solo podía provenir de la delgadita garganta de Tamao, quien profería aquellos exabruptos más veces que cualquiera. Estaban acostumbrados. A esto, Pilika llegó al lugar gracias al jalón que Anna le dio al pasar por su costado.

-¡¿Qué sucedió, Tamy?!- Pausa para observar el ambiente. Tamao agazapada en una esquina de la cocina; algunos platos rotos y un extraño ser en la entrada del patio. -¡¿Quién demonios er—

Ren lo detuvo antes de que el chico del norte hiciera alguna estupidez, como por ejemplo, patear al bulto humano que yacía en el suelo. Horokeu respiró profundo.

-Cállate.- Habló calmadamente. Los demás observaban desde la puerta, Ren se acercó aquel intruso y, como era de esperarse, lo trató con amabilidad. -¿Quién carajos eres, eh?-

Mirada asombrada de la multitud. Pilika se cubrió la boca ante la imagen que tenía en frente. Ren sonrió de lado.

-Eres un maldito pendejo, Hao.- Le dijo después de soltarlo del cabello, de donde lo había estado sosteniendo. El aludido se acomodó la gorra que llevaba encima para luego incorporarse emitiendo algunos gemidos de dolor.

-Esa niña…- Pausa para hacer una mueca. -…pega muy bien.- Habló, dibujando una sonrisita bastante halagadora. –Tienes una buena patada, linda Tamao.-

-¡Good evening!- Pausa para que todos giraran a verse las caras. ¿Quién era?

En aquel momento, Hao soltó una risita a lo suyo, muy a lo suyo.

-Ja, ja. Parece que le gané.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Silencio.

Aquella sala solo se podía identificar con un pedazo de isla desierta con algunos pajarracos comiendo los caracoles encontrados en medio de la arena, todos en la orilla del mar. Si, muy parecido a lo que parecía acontecer en esos instantes. Yoh Asakura le echó una mirada discreta a su prometida, quien no dejaba de jugar con sus alimentos. Parecía aburrida.

-No quise ser inoportuno.-

Tamao le sonrió.

-No lo fue, joven Lyserg.-

-Es cierto, nos encantó que vinieras a vernos.- Habló Yoh, secundando la opinión de la rosadita. También le sonreía, pero en el fondo no se sentía del todo bien como para emitir su risita exasperante de siempre.

-Siento que lo soy.- Miró a todos. –Es que se ven tan tensos y...-

-¿Tensos?- Risa fingida. Pilika ya pensaba que su hermano era un imbésil. -¡No podríamos estar mejor!-

-Ajá, si.-

-¿En serio todo bien?- Asentimiento general. –Porque puedo volver otro dí—

-¡No, Lyserg! Es genial que hayas venido.- Horo tomó un poco de su té y pasó. -¡Te extrañábamos mucho!- Y Lyserg Diethel parecía sentirme mejor después aquella efusiva declaración. Los demás sonrieron tal cual.

-Está bien.- Sonrisa. –Pero, ¿dónde está Ren? Pensé que estaría aquí.-

-Oh, si, está. Pero se ofreció a arreglar el cuarto donde te quedarás.-

Anna detuvo el movimiento de sus palillos y encaró con seriedad a su novio. Este trató de ignorarla, fallando desde el primer instante en que la chica rubia le mostró que aún sabía el dolor que un pellizco de los suyos implicaba.

-¿Se quedará?-

-Si, Annita, vino desde tan lejos…-

Quizá y la convencía con ese par de hermosos ojitos de cachorrito mimado y manipulador. Pero, ¡oh, error!, hablaba con la reina de la actividad. Se rindió, suspirando.

-Bien, otro más.- Comentó con sorna. La mayoría en la mesa la observó, entre ellos, el chico inglés, quien se veía de lo más adorable con esa polera roja con gorro. –Empiezo a acostumbrarme.-

Parpadeos.

-¿Vino alguien más? ¡¿Ryu?!- Todos notaron ese pequeño escalofrío que lo recorrió.

-¡No, te equivocas! Eres el ÚNICO huésped hoy. n.n-Le aseguró Yoh, dejando en claro con su risita de siempre que decía la verdad y que en su mente juraba por sus tan preciadas naranjas para jugo. Respiró hondo al término de eso.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-¿Porqué regresaste?-

-Por que quise.-

-Déjate de malcriadeces, Hao, ya no eres un niño.- Le habló Ren ante su antipática actitud. Aún, dentro de sus cavilaciones, no podía entender el motivo por el que Hao Asakura había regresado. Podía recordar que hace más o menos un año y medio estuvo viviendo con ellos hasta unos días después de su cumpleaños, solo dos. El chino rascó su mejillas al verse inmerso en esa incógnita nuevamente.

-Oye, Ren, te has puesto más lindo con el paso del tiempo.- El aludido achicó los ojos. –Supongo que no has pasado desapercibido para cierto idiota ecologista. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?-

Ren ajustó su cruzar de brazos para luego caminar hasta la ventana de la habitación que compartía desde hace unos meses con el Usui.

-No veo que te importe.-

-Pues, no, en realidad es pura curiosidad.- Sonrisa de oro, aquella hermosa sonrisa cubierta de un brillo inexplicable y una serie de blancos dientes. Incluso se le formaban un par de hoyuelos. –Vamos, cuéntame.-

-Tengo 18, pero queda fuera de tu incumbencia como ya dije.-

-¿Buena relación con tu amiguito de la infancia?- Ren soltó una risa por demás sardónica. ¿Qué demonios querría saber ahora? ¿De qué lado de la cama duerme? Ay, por favor, ¿si? Lo único que ve allí es una maldita conversión sin sentido alguno. Quería averiguar qué demonios hacía de vuelta en la pensión.

-Hao, dime qué carajos haces de vuelta, ¿qué quieres?- Le preguntó, calmado, pero serio como una piedra del parque. Ren lo observaba con detenimiento en su inútil pasatiempo de jugar con un pedazo de cuerda de por ahí. Hao rió al escucharlo.

-Contigo, nada.- Mirada a los ojos dorados. –Estoy aquí por una buena causa, ¿si?- Ren elevó una ceja sin entender. ¿Desde cuándo Hao hablaba de buenas causas?

-¿Qué bue—

-Oye, tengo hambre. Cuando llegué estaban cenando, ¿verdad?- Pausa para levantarse. -¿Crees que puedas invitarme un poco de tu plato, _Rency_?- Preguntó, ironizando la última palabra, esa conjugación cariñosa del nombre del chico de China.

Ren Tao trató de contenerse ante ello, no soportaba que lo llamara así. ¡Se burlaba! Así que, antes de ser vencido por su demonio interior, pasó por un lado del nuevo individuo, empujándolo, hasta llegar la puerta de la habitación.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana.-

-¡Lo haré! Gracias por la bienvenida.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

De pronto, escucharon un portazo, un portazo jefe, que los hizo mirar al techo de manera automatizada. Anna observó significativamente a su prometido, quien le trasmitió esa mirada a Horo Horo, que había bajado la vista hace un par de segundos. Este ya sabía que Ren estaba involucrado en aquella disputa en la que estuvo la pobre puerta. Se paró con intenciones de ir a ver, pero al estar frente a la puerta divisó al ojidorado en ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó en un susurro. Ren le indicó que se sentara y que luego le diría.

-¿Todo bien, Ren?-

-Si, todo bien.-

Entonces, un nuevo silencio se quedó impreso al pasar por allí. Todos seguían comiendo como animalitos asustados sin mirarse siquiera. Yoh le pasaba a su novia la cesta con los panecillos mientras que Pilika se servía un poco más de té para acompañar sus últimos bocados. Lyserg sí observaba a todos sin poder creer que aquello estuviera bien. Sin embargo, no sólo su sentido intuitivo le decía que algo estaba mal sino que las cosas en esa casa habían cambiado.

Parpadeó con rapidez y disimulo al ver la inminente cercanía entre un par de muchachos que, si mal no recordaba, no podía ni compartir ni un minuto el control remoto del televisor. Ahora los veía bastante cercanos, estando Ren susurrándole algunas cosas a Horokeu, quien de vez en cuando soltaba su sonrisa de afirmación.

-¿Quiere un poco más de té, joven Lyserg?-

Este se sobresaltó. El llamado de Tamao lo había regresado a la realidad.

-No, gracias, así está bien.- Pausa para corresponder a la sonrisa de la chica. –Disculpen, iré al baño.- Todos asintieron viéndolo.

En pocos instantes, el jovencito ya se había retirado del lugar y, en cuanto sintieron el crujir del quinto escalón, todo se desbordó. Pilika cayó de cabeza a la mesa con alivio; Tamao suspiró así como también lo hizo Yoh; Anna observó a Ren Tao, preguntándole en silencio acerca de su conversación con Hao. Cuando Ren terminó de decirle algo a Horo Horo, este no pudo quedarse callado.

-Lyserg tiene que ver en esto.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Yoh no entendía y dentro de su poco conocimiento del tema no creía que aquellas dos personas tuvieran algo que ver, es decir, ¡Lyserg odia a Hao! –¿Mi hermanito te dijo algo?-

-Hermanito.- Ironizó Anna. Pero ahí quedó.

-No exactamente, pero sé que Hao está aquí por él.- Silencio general. Miradas todas. -¿No te parece extraño que esté aquí justo cuando Lyserg también? ¿Qué hay del año pasado?-

-¿Qué pasó el año pasado?-

-Ay, Pilika.- Horo tomó la palabra. -¿No recuerdas lo que Hao dijo antes de irse?-

-Dijo que debía visitar a alguien especial y que debía irse ya porque era un largo viaje.- Todos asintieron. –Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?- Preguntó un poco ansiosa la niña, quién había cogido un poco de arroz y ahora lo pasaba.

-Es a Lyserg a quién fue a ver.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Y, ¿cómo es que no hemos oído ningún grito ni golpe hasta ahora? Hao sigue arriba y Lyserg ya subió.- Silencio. Ren observó a Yoh. –Estoy seguro que esos dos ocultan algo, lo sé.-

-No sé, puede ser una coincidencia.- Ren se encogió de hombros, sabía que en un porcentaje muy pequeño podría estar equivocado. Pero se sentía seguro. –Hablaré con mi hermanito acerca de esto, no quiero que nada termine mal.-

-Yoh.- Lo llamó Anna, este se detuvo en lo que se levantaba. –Lavarás los platos con Tamao esta noche.-

-Per—

-Hazlo, yo me encargaré de tu _hermanito_.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-No me has respondido.-

-No me haz preguntado nada, solo dijiste _'Tú, ¿aquí?'_- El chico de cabellos verdes no le quitó la mirada de encima. No podía describir como es que se sentía en esos momentos, parecía que su molestia se mezclaba con algo que no sabía qué era. Tan sólo podía darse cuenta de la fuerza que había desarrollado para hacerle frente a ese sujeto. –Está bien, si quieres saberlo, estoy aquí por ti.-

-Dijiste lo mismo hace dos semanas; sigo sin creerte.- Replicó con seguridad, con una voz grave. –Tan solo te metes a mi departamento como Pedro en su casa y te quedas allí, husmeando.-

-Yo no husmeo.- Comentó con un puchero infantil.

-Lo haces, quizá no te llevas nada pero estás ahí, molestándome.- Pausa par ver la sonrisa de Hao. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? Empiezo a cansarme de tanto preguntarte.-

-¡Ya te lo dije, Ly!-

-Lyserg para ti.-

-Como sea.- Habló. Se levantó de la tapa de uno de los inodoros de donde estaba sentado. Lyserg no se había movido de su lugar a un lado de las duchas. Al llegar había chocado con el Asakura y no había sido capaz de moverse ni de irse siquiera, ya estaba bastante grandecito como para huir como un conejo asustado.

-¿Se te hace divertido el mortificarme? Sabes que no te soporto, odio sentir tu presencia cerca de mí.-

-Sé que no puedes dormir por miedo a que yo siga por ahí, "husmeando"- Comentó haciendo el ademán de un par de comillas sobre su cabeza. Luego, rió. –No es tan complicado, en realidad, hago lo que me gusta.-

-¿Qué? Ahora me vas a decir que te gusta acosar a las personas.- Entonces, recibió la mirada del pelilargo, siendo esta seria y llena de seguridad. Lyserg rió apartando la mirada. –You freak...-

-Esa palabra es muy fea, no soy ningún psicópata.-

-Pues eso pareces.-

-Detente ahí.- Le ordenó, empezando a acercársele, empezando a recibir en sus fosas nasales el fresco aroma a limón que desprendía su cuerpo. Pudo ver como el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos aunque su cuerpo se quedaba tranquilo sin dejar rastro de terror por él. Sonrió antes de quedar a menos de 5 cinco centímetros de su blanco rostro. Incluso sin tocarlo, podía palpar su suavidad y calidez. Observó sus labios sin pedirle permiso, haciéndolo darse cuenta que empezaba a invadir su espacio reservado. –Me gusta que hayas decidido dejar de huir.-

-Es cierto que no debo huir de los problemas, debo enfrentarlos y tratar de solucionarlos.- Comentó en voz baja, persiguiendo cada movimiento que daba a conocer el Asakura, siguiendo su mirada cada vez que decidía mudarse. Sabía que apuntaba a sus labios con fuerte curiosidad, como ya lo había hecho o, mejor dicho, como siempre lo hacía. Ni siquiera se aventuró a tragar saliva porque aquello, sabía, era signo de temor. –Siempre haces lo mismo, maldito bastardo engreído; no sé si existe alguien que te soporte en este mundo.-

-No digas eso, me duele.-

-¿Hablas de dolor? Eres un cínico.- Fue allí que las miradas se conectaron. –Vamos, ¿qué te detiene ahora? ¿Qué es lo que impide que hagas lo que siempre haces?- Hao no se atrevió a parpadear, pero era notorio que un poco de sorpresa lo había embargado. Lyserg Diethel se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte emocionalmente y eso le dificultaba el camino. –Miedo, ¿verdad?-

-Cállate.- Le susurró despacio, volviendo a mirar sus labios, los cuales sonrieron.

-No, quiero decirlo ahora.-

-No lo hagas.-

-¡Quiero hacerlo!- Exclamó un poco más fuerte, pero su contraparte no cambió de lugar. Una de las manos del moreno subió con lentitud hasta tener entre sus dedos parte de la polera de Lyserg, empezando a jalar de ella para acercarlo más. El aludido no disertó su acción, es más, hizo algo parecido, insertando un par de sus dedos en el borde de uno de los bolsillos de los jeans ajenos. –Sé que es lo que sucede aquí; he estado pensado.-

Hao acercó su rostro aún más, buscando con precisión el mejor ángulo para besarlo, ignorándolo por completo. Lyserg siguió hablando. Y, en cuanto un par labios ansiosos expelieron algo de aire sobre lo propios, lo dijo en tono confidencial.

-Tú me amas.-

Entonces, sintió su tibio contacto contra él de nuevo, una ligera manipulación que estuvo esperando desde hace más de quince días. Aquella noche en que se le apareció en medio de su sala, como siempre, habló de ciertas cosas que no pudo comprender al instante, ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensarlo, solo esperó por que sus manos lo acariciaran. Se sentía un maldito idiota al dejarse llevar pero era imposible decir no, no podía.

-Lo sé, tú me amas.- Volvió a balbucear en cuanto los otros labios se alejaron de los suyos unos instantes. Luego, sintió su agitada respiración como en un principio.

-Es verdad, es la respuesta correcta.-

-¿La respuesta correcta?-

-Si.- Y, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el puente de su nariz, sonrió. –Es de suponerse que, después de todo, aún tenga algo bueno para darte.- Dijo ante el silencio que le habían brindado. Lyserg no dijo nada, cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras elevaba los brazos y abrazaba a aquel muchacho que, al parecer, era sincero y cuidadoso en lo que pronunciaba. Sonrió al sentir, por completo, el fuerte latido de su corazón chocar contra su pecho.

-No diré nada más, es todo.-

-Buen chico.-

Risas.

**Fin.**


	14. The Perfect Girl

**The Perfect Girl**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No puedo pasearme por el jardín a estas horas?- Habló de manera amable hacia su interlocutor, quien no hizo más que lanzarle una mirada un tanto desconfiada. –No me vas a decir que también tengo prohibido venir por aquí¿verdad?-

-Ah, claro que no. Haz lo que quieras.-

-Si, gracias.-

Por su parte, prosiguió con su tarea de limpiar las ventanas. Anna había establecido una nueva manera de impartir responsabilidades sin tener que armar una comitiva previa. Su idea había sido aplicada con ayuda de las creativas habilidades de Tamao y con los recursos que Pilika adquirió en la papelería que quedaba cruzando el puente. Finalmente, el resultado fue que, después del desayuno, cada quien debía acercarse a la atractiva cajita de cartón en medio del pasillo y sacar un papelito que le diría lo que debía hacer. Si, práctico.

Sin embargo, nadie dijo que sería justo: a Yoh le tocó una semana completa la misma lista de deberes y él ya estaba cansado de tener treparse al techo tan solo para limpiar un tragaluz ya limpio. No era que se quejara tampoco, pero…

Estaba harto.

Por otro lado, los accidentes tampoco se hicieron esperar y Lyserg fue el primero en caer víctima de lo peligroso que es limpiar las ventanas del segundo piso sin una protección adecuada. El chico había caído desde la escalera en la que estaba y, como consecuencia de tremenda caída, se había roto una pierna. Anna, por supuesto, sugirió un arreglo de lo más rústico y rápido pidiendo ayuda a Horokeu, quien era conocido, desde el año pasado, por reparar sus huesos dislocados por su propia cuenta. Si, bueno, el chico le temía a los hospitales y Ren, simplemente, se hacía el delicado.

Pero regresando a la anécdota anterior. Lyserg no había sufrido una fractura común, no; la fractura que le había tocado por pura suerte involucraba su carne y pellejo así que la pobre srta. Anna perdió la oportunidad de dar solución al problema.

_-Debiste tener más cuidado, Lys.-_

_-Lo siento.- Habló el chico. -Pero sucede que me enredé con la escalera y—_

_-Y el Hoto pudo arreglarte la pierna.-_

_-¡Pero si se le veía todo el hueso, Anna!- Exclamó Yoh algo alarmado, señalando la ahora enyesada y levantada pierna del peliverde. –Horo Horo no es un especialista, él solo no pudo haber arreglado nada.-_

_-Igual, la cuenta nos va a salir carísima, Yoh.- La mayoría suspiró mientras Anna se dirigía a un apenado Lyserg. –Genial momento para accidentarte, Peter Pan, no debiste pensar en volar¿sabes?-_

_-…-_

_-Annita, creo que mejor nos vamos.-_

_-Si, lo que sea.- Habló. Luego, miró a Jeanne. –Supongo que querrás quedarte¿verdad?- Le preguntó con su típica actitud sabionda que ya no afectaba a nadie allí presente. Por su parte, la chica de ojos carmesí permaneció en silencio. ¿Quedarse con Lyserg¿Ahora que su—_

_-Anna, si no es molestia, creo que debería ser yo quién debería quedarse.- Todos voltearon a verla. –He trabajado aquí como voluntaria y sé cómo funciona todo esto.-_

_-Hmn… es verdad.- Dijo la rubia. –Si Jeanne no se opone…-_

_-¡No, no! Ella será una mejor compañía que yo.- Exclamó con una sonrisa, lo cual captó la inmediata atención del joven de China. Este entrecerró los ojos durante unos instantes preguntándose si su entusiasta cambio de actitud tenía algo que ver con la preocupación que mostró a verse envuelta en el rollo del cuidado nocturno de Lyserg. _

_Ren suavizó su expresión y, sin preguntar, se salió de la habitación. Afuera de la misma estaban Horo Horo junto con Hao y su hermana. Habían salido a buscar algo de comer mientras los demás veían al Lys._

_-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó el Asakura. Sabía que no había sido grave y que lo tendrían de vuelta en casa en unos días. -¿Ya saben cuándo saldrá?-_

_-No, pero supongo que le darán de alta el sábado. Sólo son 4 días.- _

_-Ah, genial.-_

_-Por cierto, Hao¿puedo hablar contigo?- Mirada a los Usui. –Lo siento, en privado.- Comentó, lo cual provocó que Horokeu quedara con una de sus papitas a medio comer. Pilika sólo lo observó con una ceja elevada. ¿Qué tanto misterio?_

_-¿En privado?- Repitió Horo, Ren rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. –A ver, a ver¿por qué tanto misterio, eh?- Atacó de frente, acercándose al más pequeño de los tres. Ren lo observó con algo de aburrimiento y, sin más, se llevó a Hao del brazo a un lugar alejado. El chico abandonado gruñó por lo bajo. -¿Por qué…?-_

_-Ah, sepa, hermano.-_

_Ciertamente, Pilika y él eran hermanos, pero la chica era un poco más avispada y había superado con satisfacción su gusto por Ren. Sin embargo, su hermano parecía haberse quedado en el inicio de la carrera de los 100 metros hacia la seguridad y aún se debatía entre avanzar hacia una relación basada en la confianza o estancarse en una relación basada en una amistad de años que no soporta ni una miradita fuera de lugar. Valla, Pilika se sentía tan… afortunada._

_Por otro lado, exactamente doblando la esquina de aquel pasillo, Ren detuvo al pelilargo sentándolo en una de las sillas que habían por allí. Hao quedó con su cara de '¿qué mierda te pasa?' mientras el chino se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba sin decir nada._

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Ren?- Preguntó. Intentó pararse pero el pie de Ren en su pecho se lo impidió. -¡Bueno! Pero que sea rápido porque aún no entré a ver a mi verdecito.-_

_-Mi verdecito, mi verdecito…- Pausa para incrementar la fuerza de su pie en el pecho del chico. -¡Eres un cínico, Asakura!- Exclamó. Hao resintió la presión, empujando el pie del chico lejos de él. Este mantuvo el equilibrio._

_-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-_

_-¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa¡¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta?!-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-¡No te hagas el menso ahora!- Le espetó acercándose al pelilargo. Se apoyó en las abrazaderas de la silla para así acercar su rostro arrugado hacia el suyo. -¿Qué demonios está pasando con la hipócrita de Jeanne?-_

_-¿Hipócrita¿Jeanne?... ¿Qué?-_

_Ren apretó los ojos antes de volver a mirar el rostro confuso del muchacho frente a él. Tenía la corazonada de que este pedazo de desperdicio con buen trasero sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero, al parecer, se hacía el desentendido. Bueno, intentó relajarse para poder exponer su idea de una manera más… apreciable._

_-¿Qué te traes con la zorra de las faldas cortas?-_

_-¿Con Jeanne?- Ah, parece que así si entendió. -¡Yo no tengo nada con ella¡Ni siquiera hablamos!-_

_-Ah, pues parece que ayer su relación mejoró.- Habló sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hao, por su lado, impuso su expresión confusa y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba. Ren esperó a que se le acercara._

_-Ren, sé que Jeanne no te cae bien por lo que sucedió con el Hoto, pero eso no quiere decir que me valla a pasar lo mismo.-_

_-No me importas tú, me importa Lyserg.- El Asakura enarcó una ceja. –Él aún piensa que es la mujer más dulce y pura sobre la Tierra, pero la realidad es que ¡es un completa perra!- Terminó gritando, captando la atención de algunas personas que transitaban por allí de casualidad. Hao pasó una mano por su cara intentando entender este pequeño escándalo protagonizado por Ren Tao, es decir, nunca pensó que se mostraría así tan… rencoroso y vengativo._

_Si, parece que no estuvo en la estancia del padre._

_-Verás, no quiero que Lyserg pase por lo que yo.-_

_-Yo quiero a—_

_-No lo sé, tampoco sé que es lo que él siente por ti, pero espero que por lo menos la palabra "bien" esté implicada.- Y sin más, se encaminó para reunirse con los demás, al parecer, ya se estaban yendo. Hao Asakura no espero ni un segundo más para llegar hasta el grupo que se conglomeró en la puerta de la habitación del accidentado._

_-¿Ya nos vamos?- Preguntó el pelilargo a Anna. Esta asintió._

_-Si, pero Tamao se quedará con Lyserg esta noche.-_

_-Y¡¿porqué yo—_

_Entonces, Anna lo jaló de la oreja antes de que terminara de reclamar contra la decisión ya tomada. _

_-Nos vamos, Tamao. Si necesitas algo, sólo llama a casa.-_

_-Si, no se preocupen.-_

Esa misma noche, un par de jóvenes decidió tomar un baño bajo el cielo estrellado en las aguas termales. El ambiente estaba un poco frío y un refrescante pero cálido baño era lo que se necesitaba para liberar tensiones y aflojar los músculos por los esfuerzos de la mañana.

Ren había tenido la idea de hacer aquello, ya que al llegar a casa lo único que consiguió fue una nueva discusión con Hao como consecuencia de su conversación en uno de los pasillos del hospital, unas ganas enormes de partir el cuello de la muy hipócrita de la doncella y una discusión más con su novio Horokeu por el mismo motivo: la conversación con Hao en el hospital.

Estaba cansado y, verdaderamente, no dudaría en mandar al diablo a cualquiera que siquiera lo mirara. Sin embargo, le había pedido al ainu que lo acompañara en ese, probablemente, largo baño. Si bien estaban algo peleados, esta era la ocasión perfecta para arreglar sus siempre tormentosas diferencias y terminar jodiendo en la habitación que compartían.

-Hn…-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-No, pero eso si se siente bien.- Comentó, luego de aquel murmullo y de la pregunta salida de los labios del peliazul. Se acomodó en el pecho de su novio en cuanto sintió que, por fin, sus músculos habían cedido. Aquellos duros nudos en sus hombros empezaban a deshacerse. –Gracias.- Habló, recibiendo un abrazo por parte del chico que le había impartido algunos masajes prometedores.

-Oye, Ren…-

-¿Quieres hablar otra vez de lo mismo?-

-…-

-¿Quieres saber porqué hablé con el idiota en privado?-

-…-

-¿Quieres saber si tiene que ver contigo?-

-…-

-De acuerdo, te lo diré y la respuesta a la última pregunta es "parcialmente".- Horo Horo se detuvo en lo que hacía: besar suavemente el cuello mojado del chico menor que él. Había hecho lo mismo desde que le habló y a cada una de sus preguntas respondió con una mordida moderada mientras que sus manos viajaban desde sus hombros hasta su abdomen y más allá.

-¿Por qué estabas tan enojado cuando volviste?-

-Todo es culpa de la maldita entrometida de Jeanne.-

-Ah, ella.- Interrumpió el chico. Ren no dijo nada. –Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que sucedió el…-

-Si, el día en que fingió estar ebria solo para coger contigo.-

-…Ja, ja, ja.- Si, no pudo evitar reírse. De pronto, había recordado la muy rabiosa reacción de Ren al verlos a ambos en una situación de lo más comprometedora en la cama de ambos. Casi la mata… -Casi la matas.-

-¡Arg, escucha! El punto aquí es que creo que quiere aprovechar la ausencia de Lyserg para hacer lo mismo con Hao.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Eso, lo que oíste; y no me extrañaría que, esta vez, sí llegara a pasar.- Terminó con voz cruda. Horokeu esperó a que su pequeño gatito dijera algo más, ya que, al parecer, la hornilla ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente. –Hao no tiene ni pizca de moral y va a tomar lo que venga, así es.-

-…Pero Hao parece haber cambiado.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¿El que esté con Lyserg no es una prueba algo, no sé, '_contundente'_?-

-¿Contundente?-

-Si, contundente.-

Ren se giró para verlo a los ojos, los cuales se mostraban tan limpios y sinceros como siempre. Se acercó a su rostro y, apretando su cuello, besó sus labios por unos cuantos segundos. Sonrisa de ambos.

-Esa es mi palabra…-

**-o.o.o.o.o.o-**

_-Entonces, supongo que está bien así.-_

_-¿Supones?-_

_-Si, no puedo asegurarte nada, Hao.- Se explicó el chico peliverde mientras terminaba de guardar algo de la ropa limpia que Tamao le había alcanzado. Hao, por su parte, lo había estado esperando en su habitación. –Si bien hemos conversado y llegado a un acuerdo…- Pausa pensar un segundo. –No sé cual valla a ser el resultado de todo esto; sigo estando sorprendido.-_

_-Inglés¿porqué te complicas tanto?-_

_-Solo digo lo que pienso, es tu problema si no lo entiendes.-_

_-…- Hao frunció el ceño antes de chasquear la lengua y, al parecer, rendirse ante las palabras de Lyserg. No habían pasado menos de un día desde que acorraló a Lyserg en uno de los pasillos de la pensión y le dijo que quería salir con él. El pobre aludido casi deja de respirar ante el ataque, pero el beso que le atinó el pelilargo lo devolvió a la vida… parcialmente. Su cerebro aún estaba un tanto atrofiado por el incidente._

_-¿Qué decides?-_

_-Está bien.- Habló al tiempo que se levantaba del dintel de la ventana y se acercaba a la figura de brazos cruzados que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Pudo llegar hasta él, estirar una de sus manos y dejar que esta delineara aquel blanco y suave rostro que no hacía más que mirarlo con seriedad. Posó su pulgar sobre sus labios, para luego instar a que los abriera y dejara expeler un poco de aire. Hao sonrió un poco. –Eres tan hermoso, no sé porqué te extraña el que me fije en ti.-_

_-…- Lyserg apartó la mano de Hao de su rostro antes de que siguiera con las caricias incitadoras. No quería decirlo ni caer tan fácil, pero, desde que vio al sujeto en la pensión, le pareció realmente perturbador, muy atractivo al saberse de su naturaleza cruel. Lyserg se sentía miserable cada vez que lo rechazaba, de verdad._

_Fue por eso que, dejando de lado por un minuto sus pasos correctos, decidió tomar entre sus dedos los cabellos largos del muchacho que caían por su pecho hasta llegar casi a su cintura. Muy lindos. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos entre las hebras delgadas, pensando en cómo podían ser tan suaves al tacto. Logró avanzar hasta los mechones que caían sobre su rostro deliberadamente, esperando por alguien que los apartara para rozar la piel que allí estaba._

_Si, seguía con una cara seria aunque sus acciones denotaban lo cálido que se sentía en esos momentos._

_-No me sorprendería…- Pausa para acercarse un paso. -…que estuvieras mintiendo.- Su nariz rozó la ajena, haciendo previos antes de unir sus labios con los del rostro que tenía frente a él. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que el otro cuerpo lo abrazara con fuerza y lo aplastara contra el armario que él mismo acababa de cerrar._

-¿En qué piensas?-

Hao abrió los ojos al instante que escuchó la voz. Elevó la mirada a lo que parecía ser una figura delgada de cierto individuo del que había sido advertido hace unas horas. Parpadeó para despejarse: al parecer se había quedado dormido.

-¿En qué pensabas?- Repitió, a lo que Hao suspiró.

-No pensaba, estaba dormido.- Le respondió. Jeanne, quien lo había venido observando desde hace unos minutos, sonrió ante su escueta respuesta. Ahora, Hao Asakura se había levantado de su solitario asiento en el pasillo del jardín para empezar a avanzar. -¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó al sentirla detrás de él.

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí.-

-Y¿ahora vas a donde yo?-

-Dependiendo a donde vallas, tal vez.-

-…- Hao le lanzó una mirada curiosa por encima del hombro sin dejar de caminar. Pocos segundos bastaron para que llegara a la puerta de la cocina y como no había comido por motivos que implicaban la presencia del verdecito, decidió entrar y buscar algo que pudiera resultarle apetecible. Por su parte, la muchacha hizo lo mismo. –Deja de seguirme¿si?-

-No te estoy siguiendo, Hao, solo es casualidad el que también venga a la cocina.- Le explicó con normalidad. Abrió una alacena cercana y sacó un pote de galletas. –Pero si estás cubierto de narcisismo, hombre.-

-Muy graciosa.-

-Dime que miento.- Atacó con fuerza antes de morder la primera galleta. –Dime que no te gusta que te alaben; dime que no utilizas a los demás para satisfacción propia; dime que no andas con Lyserg por sucio placer; dime que… no sigues siendo el mismo miserable pervertido de hace 5 años.- La galleta se había deshecho en su boca, más las palabras que habían salido de la misma había corrido hasta los oídos del joven pelilargo y ahora lo obligaban a quedarse estático, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la muy metiche de Jeanne. –Vamos, Hao, contéstame.-

Bueno, lo había atacado con fuerza, bastante astuta, bastante ávida para las preguntas, pero, si lo pensaba bien, solo eran factores externos y recuerdos lo que la hacían verse tan… fuerte.

Hao sonrió de lado.

-Dime, dime, dime, dime.- La imitó. Jeanne elevó una ceja. –Búscate un libro y no jodas, por los grandes espíritus.-

-…-

Al Asakura le tomó un par de minutos prepararse un emparedado de jamón y sacar una soda de la nevera, pero bastó solo medio segundo para soltara todo al suelo. Jeanne, quien se había quedado callada mirando, ahora lo tenía atrapado contra la puerta de la nevera al tiempo que apretaba con bastante furia descontrolada ambos costados de su cuello. Si, aquellos por donde se siente la rítmica línea de vida correr.

El muchacho de cabellos largos abrió los ojos como platos antes de sentir como la potencia del agarre casi lo dejaba sin aire. Un sentimiento de sofocación lo invadió; sus manos se abrieron automáticamente y subieron lentamente para, así, tomar los cabellos de la sujeta que pretendía iniciar un ritual bastante serio contra él.

Fueron mínimos los segundos empleados para poder liberarse del apretón. Hao jaló con fuerza los cabellos de la nuca de la mujer quien profirió un grito de dolor. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, lo cual la dejó sin sentido por unos instantes. Apretó los ojos de dolor mientras Hao Asakura le daba la vuelta y la estampaba contra la pared más cercana a ellos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Le gritó de manera histérica, respirando con ansia el aire que se presentaba. Apretó un poco más su rostro contra la pared de madera, obligándola a expeler un gemido de dolor. -¡¿Pretendías matarme o qué demonios?!-

-¡Déjame!- Lloriqueó ella, forcejeando obviamente. Sus manos la ayudaban a no quedar por completo contra la pared, pero la presión impuesta sobre su cabeza era demasiada. Dolía. -¡Déjame de una maldita vez!-

-¡NO!- Le volvió a gritar. -¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?!-

-¡Lyserg!- Logró articular. Hao arrugó la nariz en cuanto la escuchó. ¿Qué diablos tenía que…? Ah, claro. -No quiero…- Pausa para tomar aire. -¡No quiero que tenga ni mínima relación con un bastardo como tú¡Eso es lo que me pasa!- Ella respiró con dificultad, ya que algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por la comisura de sus ojos rojos. Hao no dijo nada porque sabía que aún no terminaba su discurso. –El ha sufrido como no tienes una maldita idea¡todo por tu causa! Le quitaste todo, Hao, todo…-

-…-

-Lo quiero tanto, demasiado…- Un sollozo moderado salió de sus labios. Sintió que el sujeto aflojaba el agarre en su cabeza, mas no retiraba la mano. Jeanne lo miró por sobre su hombro. –Ha estado conmigo desde tu supuesta muerte, tratando de ser quien no pudo ser por tu causa...-

Sin motivo aparente, Hao ignoró lo último que dijo y se apresuró a despejar la primera duda que cayó a su cabeza.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que ustedes dos están…?-

Ella sonrió amargamente, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo intenté, pero Lyserg solo me ve como una hermana mayor… casi como su madre.-

-Ah, qué bueno.- Habló. Jeanne volvió a observarlo por sobre su hombro, pero esta vez fue una mirada de total resentimiento. ¿Qué clase de persona era esa¡No le había afectado ni un poco todo lo que había dicho¡Había llorado incluso! El chico la dejó libre antes de volver a pronunciar palabra. –Ciertamente, esta fue una plática inusual.-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada. Me refiero a que fue una plática interesante, ya sabes, con los intentos de asesinato y tus lloriqueos.- Pausa para pasar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y continuar. –Ahora, deberé cuidarme las espaldas en mi propia casa, Jeanne.-

-¿Piensas que voy a intentarlo de nuevo?- Preguntó con curiosidad ante la imagen poco perturbada del Asakura. -¿Crees que…?-

-Mientras siga con el inglés, claro que si.- Respondió de inmediato, convencido. –No solo eres una zorra, sino que también estás demente.- Una sonrisa socarrona se ablandó en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Mira quién habla de dementes.-

-Ah, no te creas, yo ya superé esa etapa de demencia, créeme.- Dijo mientras asentía y elevaba las cejas en dos perfectos arcos negros. La chica frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. –Además, creo que todo lo que acaba de pasar demuestra quién es el demente aquí.-

-Tú obviamente.-

-¿Yo?- Se auto señaló. –¿Fui yo quién intentó asfixiar al otro?- Silencio por la otra parte. –Valla, debo tener una perspectiva bastante mala¿verdad?- Comentó con un dejo de sarcasmo ante la cara de molestia que extendía la muchacha.

Realmente, las cosas no habían salido como en un principio se habían planeado en su mente, pero, por lo menos, había podido decir todo lo que quería y sentía hacia el sujeto que causaba tanta repulsión en su persona.

Jeanne atinó a apretar los dientes antes de poder abrir la boca.

-De acuerdo, olvidemos lo que sucedió aquí.- Y alisó su camisón de dormir. Hao parpadeó.

-¿Así nada más?- Preguntó. Jeanne lo encaró con fastidio.

-Si, así nada más.-

-Ah, por mí genial, pero te agradecería que dejaras de acecharme si no es mucha molestia.-

-Cállate.-

-No, en serio, porque si pretendes tirarte al hielito, pelear con el chino y matarme a mí, no sé que rayos quieras hacerle a la pequeña Tamao.– Se aceleró en las últimas palabras, denotando falso temor ante las burlas implicadas. Se pausó un segundo para suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Si, típico signo de resignación anticipada. –Creo que tienes problemas, chica.-

-¡Cállate ya!- Le espetó de repente. Luego, desvió la mirada, suavizándola. –Lo que sucedió con Horokeu solo fue… solo fue…-

-Te gusta¿verdad?-

Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas antes de que su lengua saliera en su defensa. Hao, por su parte, emitió una risita bastante picarona antes de tomar por la barbilla a la muchacha para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Sabes?- Ella respiró ante su tono de voz. -Ren no está muy feliz en estos momentos.-

-…-

-Te odia tanto que hasta podría, no sé, matarte.- Sonrisa amplia. Aja, yo pensaría que está bastante mal si lo viera sonreír así frente a mí, sin embargo, ella comprendió la directa indirecta antes de que al sujeto se le ocurriera narrarle las palabras que, a simple vista, el chino Tao no expresaba. Siendo sinceros, él tenía razón: Ren quería matarla; la detestaba desde el incidente de hace dos semanas.

Hao la soltó al verla relajar su expresión. Jeanne respiró un poco.

-No puedo evitarlo, no sé qué me sucede.-

-Ah, sólo es que te gusta el hielito, no estás enferma o algo.-

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota.-

-Ay, pero qué grosera.- Jeanne bufó cruzándose de brazos. De pronto, el Asakura emitió una risita semi-demencial. –Oh, Dios, Ren se ve tan gracioso…-

-¿Ah?-

Entonces, volvió a reír.

-Acabo de imaginarme su expresión cuando sepa que andas tras su novio.- Y volvió a reír. –Gritará algo como "¡¿QUÉ?!" y, luego, se levantará de la mesa dispuesto a destazarte con una sola mano.- Jeanne elevó una ceja. –De acuerdo, me callo, pero pasa que soy de las personas que les gusta compartir.- Y, finalmente, sonrió de manera limpia, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

La chica frente a él no pretendía seguir oyendo sus tan sarcásticas palabras, sabía que solo se estaba burlando de su persona de manera inteligente. Era odioso. Jeanne respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos antes de darse la vuelta con el objetivo de largarse de allí.

-Mejor me voy a domir.-

-Que duermas bien.- Le respondió, siendo Jeanne la que observó la manera en que la despedía: con ojos fijos y una mano elevada. No, aún no se confiaba. Hao seguía siendo dueño de cierta maña intimidante. –De verdad, deseo eso.- Dijo con algo de miedo en sus palabras.

¿Miedo? Claro.

La muchacha soltó una risa desde el fondo de su garganta. –No temas por tu vida, no vale el esfuerzo.-

-Ah, bueno.-

Hao bajó la mano que aún permanecía en el aire y, como si nada hubiera pasado, rascó su mejilla con pereza. Una ligera brisa los hizo darse cuenta en el muy inútil silencio en el que se había sumido, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo algo por remediarlo.

Hasta que la chica de cabellos platinados se mostró curiosa.

-¿Mañana irás a ver a mi Lyserg?-

-¿Tú Lyserg?- Hao sonrió de lado ante lo sinvergüenza de sus palabras. Bueno, al parecer, no se cansaría de apropiarse de todo lo ajeno. –Ay, Jeanne, tú no cambias; pero sí, iré mañana temprano.-

-¿Vamos juntos?-

Hao rodó los ojos.

-Loca…-

**Fin.**


	15. Twenty One

**Twenty****One.**

_-Oye, Ren, recuerda que hoy te toca hacer las compras.- El aludido asintió con pereza mientras se levantaba de la mesada de la cocina. -¿Te di la lista de Anna?-_

_-Sé que me manda a comprar a mí en estas fechas porque soy el único que recuerda el tipo de shampoo que usa.-_

_-¿Qu—_

_Ren miró a Yoh con normalidad. El castaño parecía seguir procesando la información de hace media hora._

_-Usamos la misma marca.-_

_-Oh, entiendo.- Y sonrió como suele hacerlo. Ren rascó su mejilla antes de acercarse a la nevera con intenciones de beber algo de leche fresca. Parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta que ya no quedaba ninguna botella cerrada. -¿Qué sucede?-_

_-No hay leche.-_

Si su suerte se resumiera a tener un diez por ciento más de la confianza de Anna en sus manos, estaba seguro que viviría feliz o, al menos, se consideraría un mortal con una vida tranquila. Tomaría leche como todas las mañanas; entrenaría lo suficiente; la gente recordaría su cumpleaños por sobre el año nuevo; y no tendría pesadillas todas las noches. Definitivamente, cuando pensaba en esa idea, las cosas parecían ser más sencillas de lo que eran, pero no, no lo eran.

No estaba feliz. Claro que no. Y todo se lo debía a lo egoísta y reservado que era.

Siempre que pasaba por el puente, veía un par patos en plan de nado sincronizado. No podía evitar sonreír al verlos andar en círculos sin razón aparente; se veían realmente tontos haciendo eso, pero cuando lo analizaba más detenidamente se veía reflejado en ese par de animales retardados.

Mierda, como desearía poder entender qué era lo que había hecho mal.

No quería ser directo en cuestión de problemas, es más, nunca le había gustado entrometerse demasiado en problemas que sabía iba a tardar en solucionar. Sin embargo, le seguía doliendo la cabeza por causa de incidentes que, lejanamente, le correspondían. Estaba mal, se estaba volviendo un metiche como el muy odioso de Horo Horo.

-Estúpido cabeza de maceta…- Pausa para sorber por la nariz. –Tú y tu estúpida noviecita me tienen hasta e—

-¡No, déjalo ya! ¡Que lo dejes de una vez!-

Ren se detuvo para pasar a girarse sobre sus talones. Con algo de curiosidad, divisó como era que en la puerta de una de las casas cercanas un par de sujetos habían empezado a agarrarse a golpes en frente de varias personas más. El chino se quedó callado al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la mujer que había gritado anteriormente.

Ah, mujeres. Son tan lloronas…

Una parte de sí quiso entrometerse y ayudar, pero la otra le indicó que el quedarse fuera de asuntos que no le competían era la mejor opción de todas. Suspiró al darse cuenta que aquella riña de ebrios no era nada más que una pelea de niños, producto de una palabra mal dicha en aquella fiesta familiar. Ya de por sí le había parecido de muy mal gusto el hecho de que tales gritos y esa música escandalosa se concibieran en un vecindario tan tranquilo y decente como ese. Valla gente…

-¡¡Eres un maldito cerdo!! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!-

Fue allí que regresó su mirada al par de sujetos pasados. Uh, al parecer el problema no solo venía de algún insulto. Ren se cruzó de brazos y observó lo que se avecinaba, si, bueno, más golpes bajos.

Je, je.

¿Qué? Parecía divertido…

-¡¡Sabías que salía conmigo!!- Pausa para empujar al otro borracho. -¡¡Y aún así te metiste con ella, animal!!-

-¡¡Pues no pude evitarlo, idiota, me gusta mucho!!-

Ren parpadeó un par de veces otra vez. Ah, la típica pelea de 'me gusta la mujer de mi amigo, no sé qué hacer, a ver… ah, ya, me meto con ella a sus espaldas'. Pero qué despelote estaban armando, Dios, ¿qué no se daban cuenta que todo aquello era culpa de la sujeta en cuestión? ¡Ella tenía la culpa por dejarse!

¡Ren! ¬.¬

Bueno, ya, no del todo. u.ú ¿Dónde queda la traición del amigo? ¡Eso ni siquiera podía llamarse amigo! ¡Eso er--

Ren ni siquiera realizó que ya se estaba metiendo en asuntos ajenos. Y, obviamente, no debía porque llevaba un pesado cargamento de alimentos a casa y no todos contenían preservantes en su interior.

Pero él siguió pensando bajo los efectos de su ligera depresión.

-¡¡Estoy harto de ti, HARTO!! ¡¡Siempre me haces lo mismo!!- Ren se fijó en lo dicho. –Nunca lo quise aceptar, pero es cierto, ¡ME QUITAS CUANTA NOVIA APARECE, MALDITO BASTARDO!- Y el joven de ojos dorados no entendió porqué había sentido aquel golpe que le cayó en el rostro a aquel tipo.

Pero, aún así, veamos.

¿Novia? ¿Quitar? ¿Bastardo? No, claro que no tienen sentido alguno, pero para Ren Tao las cosas encajaban de manera estupenda. El borracho parecía haberse colocado en su modo furia desmedida desde que el otro sujeto envuelto en la pelea supuso que el último golpe le había roto la nariz. No, solo lo hizo sangrar. Para su fortuna, una horda de gente aún estaba de su lado, pero la mujer de ambos no parecía querer formar parte del pleito.

Uhm, interesante…

Decidió acercarse un poco más… ¡sólo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y que su inusual fuerza no fuera necesaria!

¡Ya, está bien! Quería escuchar todo, ¿contentos? Ren era una persona común y silvestre y que sienta curiosidad como cualquier otro es común y silvestre también.

Bien.

Logró escabullirse entre un par de señoras que parecían ser ajenas al grupo familiar que observaba todo desde una distancia prudente. Se silenció al escucharlas hablar de repente.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? Es un barrio tan respetable como este…- Eso mismo había dicho él. Qué vergüenza, _en su país_ jamás pasarían cosas de este tipo. Bola de gentuza… –Pero pobre muchacho, debe querer mucho a la chica.-

-Si, pero ¿no oíste que ya sabía todo?- La señora a su lado asintió. Ren no entendió porqué le siguió la cuerda. Se sintió estúpido al verse atento a las palabrerías de viejas retiradas. –Quizá se emborrachó apropósito para poder decir todo lo que sentía sin sentirse avergonzado.-

-Puede ser.- Ren parpadeó: tenía sentido. –Todos saben que ni los niños ni los borrachos mienten.- La viejecita metiche a su lado rió al escucharla decir aquella verdad de manera tan socarrona.

-No olvides al subconsciente, eh.-

-Cierto, cierto…-

_-¿Estás hablando en serio?- No podía creer que haya sido el primero en soltar la pregunta del día y eso que él no se caracterizaba por hablar mucho del todo. Se sumió disimuladamente bajo las miradas de sus amigos y observó los ojos oscuros frente a él. –No entiendo.- Comentó sin querer queriendo._

_-No hay nada que entender, Ren.- Espetó Hao de repente. -¡El Hoto por fin tiene novia!- Celebró con alegría, logrando hacer que el pobre chico cayera sobre la mesa. El gemelo de quien le respondió le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió mientras Hao se arrojaba sobre el peliazul para felicitarlo._

_-¿Estás bien?-_

_-Claro que estoy bien, idiota, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- Yoh soltó su risita y se acercó hasta donde estaba Horo para así poder felicitarlo. Ja, iluso… -Oye, Horo Horo.-_

_Todos se detuvieron al oír el llamado por parte de Ren, quien había dejado de lado su botella de leche para posar su atención en el nuevo emparejado de casa. Este tan solo lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios que no pedía más que un poco de alegría-comprensión nada vengativa-de su parte. Aunque podía decirse que se estaba perdiendo de l--_

_No, no, no, no, es que no, simplemente, no. Si lo que el hielito quería era felicidad de parte de Ren, pues tendría que esperar sentado, incluso echado si es que no quería tener un trasero enorme. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando, ah? ¡Jamás encontraría aprecio sincero de parte de alguien que estaba perdiendo su felicidad a causa de la de esa…! ¡Esa…!_

_-Ah, supongo que te felicito.-_

_Horokeu sonrió ampliamente como solía hacerlo antes de abrazar con fuerza el esbelto cuerpo de Ren. Este solo se dejó llevar._

_-¡Gracias, mi Ren!-_

-Quiero cambiar esto por una caja de cerveza negra.-

-Un momento, por favor.-

El vendedor se retiró y Ren Tao quedó solo en medio del pasillo de bebidas alcohólicas. Miró a su alrededor un par de veces antes de pasar una mano por sobre su rostro y suspirar, pensando en lo que pretendía llevar a cabo. No estaba seguro si funcionaría, ni siquiera sabía si era lo indicado, lo único que comprendía era que la credibilidad de las personas de la tercera edad era considerable.

Y había tomado la decisión de embriagarse. Aja.

Llegar a casa hasta el cuerno había sido lo primero que se le había venido a la mente ante las palabras de las viejecitas de la calle. Luego, en el camino al super, analizó el porqué había sentido la necesidad de hacer lo pensado. Era algo impulsivo y él no hacía cosas impulsivas desde que terminó su relación con uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Todo esto por simple cobardía, simple cobardía, Ren…-

Si, era cierto. Hacía aquello por simple cobardía, ya que un joven con buenas bases y principios no puede permitirse temblar ante asuntos tan tontos como esos. Aquello se resolvía hablando y, si eso significaba rebajarse, no importaba, había sido sincero por lo menos.

Pero a Ren lo único que lo mantenía vivito era su orgullo; se hacía respetar por todos y ni siquiera Anna era capaz de mandarlo a hacer más de lo debido. Tenía cabeza y la usaría para resolver las cosas a su manera, bueno, al menos de la forma que más le convenía. ¿Trampa? Se permitía. ¿Recursos? Estaban al alcance-tenia dinero. ¿Sentimientos? Miedo, enojo y frustración. Incluso vergüenza al imaginarse el papelón que haría sin ser consciente siquiera. ¿Afectados? La zorra de--

Suspiro de su parte.

-No sé ni siquiera qué mierda es lo que me voy a meter…-

Cerveza negra, eso. Nunca es su vida había probado algo diferente a jugo de frutas, agua o leche fresca o descremada. Había saboreado el delicioso yogurt de vainilla e incluso gustaba del cremoso helado de yogurt de vainilla del centro comercial, pero jamás había puesto sus labios sobre una botella de vidrio oscuro con bebida alcohólica. Incluso el nombre le daba algo de miedo…

Tragó al ver al empleado acercarse a él con una caja de color rojo. La tomó entre sus manos y, después de oír un 'gracias por su preferencia', vio desaparecer al individuo por la esquina del pasillo. Ren observó con ignorancia la caja… uhm, necesitaría un destapa— Ah no, estas eran con tapa rosca.

Un nuevo suspiro. Las cosas estaba viéndose fáciles hasta ahora, sin embargo, faltaba la parte de la puesta en acción. Primero, abrir una botella; segundo, aguantar el amargo del líquido correr por su garganta; tercero, esperar por sus efectos.

Uno…

Bien, ya estaba cerca de casa, en una parada de autobuses para ser exactos. No podía irse demasiado lejos si pretendía llegar a casa en un muy difícil-deplorable-estado. Entonces, como iba diciendo, ya tenía la primera botella abierta y empezaba a beberla. Se tapó su nariz por si acaso.

Dos…

Ya estaba por terminarla. La terminó, genial. ¿Ahora?

Tres.

…

Tres.

…

¡Tres…!

-¡¿Cuántas he de tomarme para quedar mal, caray?!- Lloriqueó mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido la primera botella vacía. Si, bueno, se sentía algo mareado, pero no lo suficiente, ¡quería quedar noqueado por un par de horas al menos! ¿Cómo sería capaz de contarle su vida y la de toda su línea familiar a la rosadita si estaba en un estado casi natural? Era un cobarde y lo sabía, eso ya era casi una epifanía en su mente, pero quería romperle el alma a esa mujer de cabello rosa que osaba a besuquear a su ex novio como si fuera suyo!

¡Si! ¡Y era _suyo_ porque él lo besuqueó primero! Y punto, se callan.

Unos cuántos minutos después, o mejor dicho, una botella y media después, Ren parecía comprender qué era lo que los niños veían cuando un poste de luz se les cruzaba en el camino. Si, no tardó en dejar las bolsas que cargaba para correr a aferrarse a el y dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…

Hipo de su parte.

-Estúpido Horokeu Usui y su novia cabeza de… ¡hip!- Sonrisa de dopado feliz. -¡Waiiii! Qué dolor…- Balbuceó sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras se recostaba en el poste y en seguida resbalaba hasta el piso.

De pronto, lo inesperado o lo que Ren nombraría como ayuda celestial no necesaria.

-¿Ren?- Preguntó en son de burla. Ren elevó la mirada de manera perezosa para luego dejarla caer entre sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Hao se tragó la carcajada que venía en camino. –Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasó?-

-Me embriagué, estúpido, ¿qué eres ciego?- Hao tuvo que taparse la boca para no reir. Dios, Rencito se veía realmente miserable en ese estado y su voz parecía querer cambiar del tono '_respétame_' al tono _'patéame si quieres'_. Cada vez que hablaba, parecía tener la lengua enredada con alguna muela o algo por el estilo. Hao levantó las bolsas que yacía a un lado para luego indicarle al pobre chico que saltara a su espalda. Increíblemente, Ren obedeció a la primera.

–Hao…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Alguna vez te dije que soñé contigo?- Hao negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, lo hice y me gustó como me lo hiciste.-

El Asakura mayor rió con diversión. –Y, ¿qué te hice exactamente?- El chico en su espalda se aferró a su cuello.

-Tuvimos sexo, retrasado.- Balbuceó mostrando enojo. –Fue contra el lavabo de la cocina.-

-…Valla, no lo había pensado.-

-Ni lo pienses, la idea es mía y a Lyserg no le gustaría.-

-¿Tú como lo sabes?-

-Porque te lo gritó en mi sueño. Ja... jajaja. Idiota.-

Hao rodó los ojos. Ya empezaba a emocionarse con todo eso del sueño y la presencia muy oportuna del inglés, pero Ren parecía querer arruinar todo con su risa burlona.

-Bueno, bueno, pero...- Pausa para apartar los brazos del chico de su cuello. -¡No aprietes tanto que me asfixias!-

-¡Pues entonces me bajo!- Y se bajó, cayéndose en el proceso. –Ah, qué pereza, Hao, llévame de nuevo.- El aludido rodó los ojos otra vez. Si que era diminuto el pendejo…

Al llegar a casa, todos menos Anna se acercaron a ver lo que la búsqueda de Hao había traído. Vieron al gemelo mayor dejar las bolsas en la entrada y, paso siguiente, indicarle a Ren Tao que se bajara de su espalda porque, según quejidos suyos, empezaba a pesarle. Nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchó el hipar de la garganta del chino al verse desprovisto de apoyo adicional.

Dios, si que tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Se recargó en la pared continua y respiró un par de veces. La cabeza le daba vueltas de manera fenomenal y sentía su estómago picarle…

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Yoh a su hermano. Este no tardó en explicar las condiciones en que había encontrado al sujeto de ojos dorados, omitiendo, obviamente, su charla en medio camino. Ren había sido demasiado sincero en esos momentos y Hao pretendía reservarse aquello para algún momento que lo ameritaba. Quizá también daba buenos consejos.

Por su parte, Tamao hizo salir a flote su presencia ofreciendo un café bien cargado al joven dañado por el alcohol. Este escuchó muy claramente lo que había dicho.

-¿Café? ¡Yo no quiero una mierda de café y menos si viene de ti, pequeña zorra!- Todos permanecieron en silencio ante las palabras de Ren. Para placer de Anna, ella llegaba justo en el climax de la historia, es decir, llegó justo cuando el chico insultaba sin tapujos a la rosadita.

-¿Qué está pasando, Yoh?-

-Ren está ebrio.-

-Ah, qué bien.- Yoh la miró de reojo sin entender muy bien si lo que había dicho contaba como sarcasmo. A veces Anna era difícil de descifrar.

-Me quitaste al tipo, pues bien, ¡felicidades!- Miradas al, obvio, mencionado. –¡Pero él NO te quiere! ¡Solo me quiere a mí, Ren Tao, su único amo-- Pausa para hacer una mueca de dolor. Valla que si la cabeza parecía querer explotarle. –Además…- Una sonrisita en sus labios hizo que todos atendieran con mejor oído. –…conmigo si se acuesta, bruja.-

-Ren, no creo qu—

-Deja que se desahogue.- El peliazul observó a Anna con cara de circunstancia. –Déjalo decir todo lo que no ha podido decirte en estas últimas semanas.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Preguntó con desesperación y enojo. Era obvio que no podía dejar que siguiera escupiendo la -suspiro- verdad de las cosas. La rubia lo miró con seriedad antes de mostrar una sonrisita un poco maquiavélica.

-Ren no está muy feliz, Hoto Hoto.- Este hizo un puchero.

-Que me llamo Horo Horo…-

-¡Y tú!- Sobresalto de su parte. -¡Tú eres un completo estúpido! ¡Y no tienes idea de cuánto te odio!- Exclamó apuntándolo débilmente, pretendiendo tener completo control de sus extremidades aunque estas estuvieran cayéndose por su propio peso al igual que los párpados del chico. –Yo… ¡hip! Bueno… No debí gritarte aquel día, no, no debí hacerlo…-

-…-

-¡Pero lo hice porque las cosas no estaban funcionando!- Todos intercambiaron su mirada de Ren a Horo. Uno que otro asintió convencido. -Quería que todo fuera como antes: las peleas, los insultos, los gritos, los sobrenombres…- Ren hipó una vez más antes de volver a gritar. -¡Quería que todo eso volviera porque nos estábamos convirtiendo en un par de imbésiles!-

-¿Dijo imbésiles?- Habló Horo en medio de la confusión. Hao le zapeó la cabeza para que siguiera oyendo.

-Lo dijo, ahora escucha.-

A un lado del grupo, la chica de cabellos rosas decidió retroceder un poco, pero se topó con Anna. La mirada profunda de la chica rubia la hizo girarse y quedarse en su lugar.

-Tú me gustas tanto, Horo Horo, tanto que… que…- Nadie lo vio venir, pero el joven de camisas chinas no hizo más que arrojar su húmeda mirada hacia el aludido peliazul. Había permanecido con el rostro cabizbajo todo el tiempo, pero ahora que lo enfrentaba a los ojos no logró otra cosa que hacerlo tragar en seco. –Arg, como sea, me gustas y a la mierda con tu inútil novia virginal.-

-Ren, ya—

-¡Cállate! No voy a regresar contigo tan fácil, cabezota.- Este cerró los ojos por unos instantes. –Me siento muy mal como para acostarme contigo en estos… momentos…-

-¡Ren!-

Y lo último que pudo sentir fue el frío piso de madera chocar contra su mejilla al momento de caer completamente inconciente frente a todos, siendo el ainu el primero en reaccionar ante su horrible estado. Imposible que opusiera resistencia; el peliazul logró cargarlo en brazos y, finalmente, llevarlo escaleras arriba ante la mirada silenciosa de todos.

-Prepararé algo de café. Acompáñame, Tamao.- Anna decidió esparcir a la muchedumbre con una frase más bien prudente. El café era necesario en estos momentos y, de igual manera, Tamao necesitaba unos minutos con alguien que le hablara de manera directa y poco sentimental.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Más tarde ese día, Horo lo vio reaccionar en medio de las sábanas. Se acercó hasta él y pudo ser testigo de la manera tan felina en que se atrevía a arrugar la nariz antes de gemir con molestia. Sonrió un poco en cuanto el chico abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Horrible. ¿Quién fue el imbésil que me golpeo…?-

-Nadie te golpeó.- Respondió. Ren enfocó su mirada adormilada. –Llegaste ebrio después del almuerzo, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-…Un poco.- Dijo, intentó levantarse pero al ver la mayoría de cosas moverse de manera sospechosa, decidió quedarse recostado. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Quiso saber, logrando provocar que la boca de su interlocutor se abriera y cerrara un par de veces en sentido nervioso.

-Bueno, no llegabas del super y mandamos a Hao a buscarte.-

-¿Mandaron?-

-En realidad, él se ofreció. Estaba de muy buen humor en esos momentos.- Ren torció los labios sin entender. Un segundo después, lo instó a que continuara con la historia. –Te trajo a casa sobre su espalda y nos dimos cuenta que estabas muy tomado. Al parecer, estabas molesto po—

-De acuerdo, lo hice apropósito.-

Claro que recordaba, y lo recordaría casi a la perfección si no fuera por el hecho de haber perdido el pasar del tiempo por unos minutos desde que se sintió caer al suelo. Recordaba lo que había dicho de manera vaga, pero entendía el tema en cuestión y, al parecer, su plan había marchado tal y como lo había pensado. Tenía al baboso del Hoto a su lado esperando por su recuperación y se sentía horriblemente.

-Estúpida cerveza del demonio…-

-No debiste haber hecho nada de eso, Ren, pudimos haber hablado.-

Ren frunció el ceño en medio de su mueca de dolor. ¿Hablado? Ya, claro.

-¿Hablado?- Repitió. Horo asintió. –Te informo que aquello era bastante difícil al tener a la lapa de Tamao pegada a ti todo el jodido día.-

-¡Eso no es cierto, estúpido, dormimos en la misma habitación!- Inquirió el otro al ver que Ren se había incorporado un poco. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo obligó a verlo de frente. –¿Acaso tus horas de sueño son más importantes que yo?-

-Sabes que eso es absurdo.-

-Absurdo o no lo das a entender.- Y lo soltó, dejando que el chino cayera sobre las almohadas. Gruñó antes de pasar una mano por sus cabellos sintiendo cierta desesperación al ver que volvían a la misma tontería de siempre. No le sorprendería que un par de palabras más y ya estuviera maldiciendo la boca grosera de Ren fuera de la habitación como siempre. –Ren, odio no poder entenderte.- Murmuró sin quitar la mano que había pasado por sus cabellos.

-Yo también.- Habló en tono bajo, pasando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla. Esta estaba algo pegajosa. -¿Estaba llorando?-

-Aparentemente.- Pausa para sonreír un poco en medio de todo. –No te veo llorar desd--

-Si, bueno, no importa.- Lo cortó con cierta pena. –Oye, ¿fui muy malo con Tamao?-

-Bastante desde su punto de vista.-

-¿Es que acaso hablaste con ella?- Celos. Horokeu rodó los ojos.

-No, pero ella es una chica bastante sensible.- Y Ren lo miró. -La llamaste inútil novia virginal y la culpaste de querer envenenarte o algo así.- Ren sonrió de lado, defendiéndose luego con una tonta protesta de que lo que decía era verdad. Todo.

Bueno, y quizá tenía razón.

-En realidad, el plan era golpearla hasta hacerla llorar.-

-¡¿Pretendías golpearla?!- Este asintió con seguridad ante la mirada aterrorizada del peliazul. –Dios, tú si que estás mal…- Terminó por plantearle. Ren no hizo más que reír un poco.

-No iba a matarla.-

-El golpearla hubiera sido algo bastante proporcional.-

-¿De qué hablas? Se lo merece por meterse donde no la llaman.-

-Ren, ella no se metió en nada, nosotros ya habíamos terminado.-

-Es igual; es conciente de que todavía te gusto.-

-¡Eres imposible!- Exclamó, por fin, al ver que aquella plática no iba siquiera a la estación más cercana. Suspiró dejándose caer sobre el piso de la habitación mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. –Tan terco, tan odioso, tan creído, tan… ¡Arg, tan tú que me desesperas, chino!- Gruñó refregándose la cara con las manos.

El aludido rió ante sus palabras, no podía negar que, cuando la frustración invadía la mente del peliazul, la situación se volvía demasiado divertida. No pudo evitar acercarse a él ignorando el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía encima. Tomó sus manos y las alejó de su rostro para así poder observarlo. Lo obligó a acercarse un poco más.

-Vas a terminar con ella y volverás conmigo, ¿entendido?- Horo Horo se sonrojó al instante de escuchar la demanda de su amigo de ojos dorados. Lo veía con seriedad en medio del sueño, y aquello lo dejó sin palabras. ¿Terminar con Tamao así por así? Eso no se mostraba muy bonito en su cabeza, pe-- ¡¿Comprendido?!-

-¡Oye, no me grites!- Le espetó de repente por simple reflejo. Sonrió al ver al menor de ellos sonreír tranquilamente. Eso es lo que le gustaba: las peleas, los insultos, los golpes, los…

Ren curveó sus labios en una mueca.

-¿Qué esperas para besarme, Hoto?- El apuntado frunció el ceño, sin embargo, sus brazos lo ayudaron a apoyarse para así poder acercarse al tío que pretendía golpearlo sino hacía lo que pedía. Retiró algunos mechones de su cabello al elevar una de sus manos. Su rostro se acercó al de Ren y, un par de centímetros antes de hacer contacto, lo recordó.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que me llamo Hor—

El chino lo observó con sorna luego de separar sus labios de los propios.

-Lo que sea, idiota.-

**Fin.**


	16. Ugly

**·: Notas Preliminares :·**

_¿Larga espera, a-ah? Bueno, ¿me merezco un golpe? No, merezco 3 y más. xD He tardado una vida en actualizar esto y Pastelito lo dijo "ya vas a cumplir 19 y jamás terminaste el fic" jaja Tiene razón, así que me puse abusada. :3 Gracias a todos x seguir este ficky que me llenó la cabeza de drama y HH/R. Solo resta decir que ESTOY DE REGRESO y ¡disfruten de la lectura! _ñ.ñ

**Juny S. Tao**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**Ugly.**

-Horo Ho—

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó de repente. Todo iba muy bien, cada palabra había salido con moderación y, ahora, empezaban los gritos. Como nunca. Entonces, Ren frunció el ceño. –Basta, ya… ¡ya no quiero escucharte!-

-…-

El aludido se levantó de su sitio en silencio, sin decir nada y sin desviar la atención de su mirada de los tonos rojizos que empezaban a aparecer en aquellos ojos oscuros. El dueño de estos continuó.

-Estoy cansado de pretender que no pasa nada.- Pausa para sorber por la nariz. -¿Sabes?- Y le sonrió con pena. –Esta cabeza hueca también siente, Ren, ¡también siente, maldición!- Terminó gritándole, fuerte y claro, con una de los tonos de voz más miserables que había mostrado en toda su vida. Llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro, presionándolo con fuerza, intentando reprimir las gruesas lágrimas que osaban correr entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Por su parte, Ren emitió un gemido ahogado. Si, de aquellos que salen sin avisar, empujando los músculos cerrados de tu garganta con rudeza para así poder saltar al exterior y dejarte al descubierto. Si, Ren también quería llorar y tenía motivos. Veía las manos de su fiel y risueño novio temblar con inevitable continuidad y su rostro se veía arrugado, mojado y rojo.

Estaba…

Nada. Bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que cubría parte de su rostro, el cual debía sentir la suficiente vergüenza como para no querer mirar nunca más a ese lindo ser viviente que lo único que había hecho fue, además de entretenerlo gracias a las peleas que iniciaba, hacerlo feliz, mucho, muy feliz.

El chino apretó los ojos por unos segundos.

-…Perdóname.- Le susurró, muy bajo, demasiado. Estaba avergonzado, tanto que las palabras sentían vergüenza ajena y se negaban a salir con fuerza.

La habitación que ambos compartían se hallaba vacía y lo único activo allí eran las luces que la alumbraban. La puerta estaba cerrada como siempre que ambos pretendían irse a dormir, pero, como nunca, una pelea de las de verdad se inició gracias a que el ainu de cabellos azules encontró una camiseta del nuevo inquilino de casa debajo de la cama en la que usualmente dormían o, en su defecto, hacían el amor.

Y eso ya había sido el colmo de todo aquello. La mentira existía, lo sabía, pero no quería hacerla famosa, no quería que fuera reconocida, no quería darle importancia porque él era conciente de la humillación que ocasionaría. Se cayó la boca para poder obtener unos días de suma tranquilidad y felicidad junto al muchacho que quería y, además, no arruinar toda una corta etapa de nuevos eventos. Se divertía mucho estando con Ren y, sin sonar frívolo, el sexo era excelente.

Pero esto ya era crueldad innecesaria.

-Oye, yo no sé… yo no sé qué…- Pausa para tomar aire. Ren cerró los ojos nuevamente y se acercó a la figura que había permanecido callada desde que lo mandó a callarse la boca. Al estar ya frente a frente lo obligó a quitar las manos de su rostro y verlo. El sujeto se rehusó, por lo que el más pequeño de ambos tuvo que usar la fuerza. -¡Ya, veme!- Exclamó una vez que logró sostener sus muñecas.

Horokeu soltó un gimoteo y apartó la mirada. Aún estaba llorando y, ciertamente, quería estar solo, como cualquiera que quisiera olvidarse de todos y, si era posible, sacarse los ojos para poder evitar ver lo inevitable, lo que todos veían y nadie obviaba.

Era horrible y se sentía horrible.

Ren se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza después de retirar las manos de su rostro. Tuvo que forcejear un poco ante su terquedad, pero había logrado convencerlo después de todo. Ahora, lo tenía pegado a él y no se separaría hasta que escuchara todo lo que tuviera que decirle, todo. Horokeu estaba dolido y había sido su culpa, lo sabía, pero también estaba seguro que las cosas podían arreglarse, lo sabía, estaba seguro.

-Sabes que no fue en serio.- Le susurró al oído. Oía los sollozos de su novio muy cerca del suyo y eso no lo ayudaba del todo, lo hacía sentir más culpable que antes. Continuó. –Solo fue una vez y no fue divertido.-

-Claro que fue divertido, Ren.- Le dijo, conteniendo su llanto por unos segundos. –Te acostaste con Hao sabiendo que lo sabía y aún así seguiste.- Pausa para sorber por la nariz nuevamente. -…Son horribles.-

De acuerdo, eso si había sido horrible. Le dijo la verdad y, aunque todo el mundo estaba bastante enterado, no era necesario que lo repitiera con todas sus letras. El muchacho de ojos dorados cerró los ojos y esperó un segundo por tranquilidad, por aquella onda silenciosa que siempre trae algo de calma. Respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar otra vez.

-Sabes que no quise hacerlo.-

-El no te violó, Ren, no juegues…-

-No, per—

-Ya, es suficiente, cállate.- Y apartó su cuerpo del suyo tomándolo de los hombros hasta que, finalmente, pudo verlo a los ojos. Sorbió por la nariz por quinta vez en el momento y frunció el ceño, demostrando que el no era tan solo un mocoso herido, era un muchacho engañado y, por ende, molesto. Si, estaba furioso con el reservado de Ren y con el pendejo del hermano de su mejor amigo. –No hay nada que digas que no sepa.-

-…-

-Esa es la actitud correcta, Ren; asume tus errores con la boca cerrada, muy cerrada.- Sin más le soltó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, el joven de China se mantuvo en su sitio, esperando por la nueva reacción.

-…Bien.- Y se cruzó de brazos. -Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?- Preguntó con una buena voz, una voz casi sumisa. Esperaba por cualquiera que fuera la conclusión que le tocara. Su novio se frotó los ojos con rapidez y, luego, volteó a verlo. -¿Terminarás conmigo? ¿Me partirás la cara?- El aludido lo ignoró al darle la espalda. -¡¿Qué harás, inútil?! ¡¿Qué?!- Terminó gritándole, descruzando los brazos y acercándose a su figura silenciosa otra vez.

Horo Horo permaneció quieto, pero en cuanto sintió los dedos de Ren tocar su brazo lo retiró al instante. El otro retrocedió un par de pasos, con miedo a que lo peor, si, que lo que él pensaba como lo peor sucediera. Él no quería que lo ignoraba, claro que no. Si terminaba con él, podían regresar luego, ¡haría lo que fuera necesario! Pero si por alguna razón su chico, aquel cabeza hueca que amaba, le regalaba tan solo su completa indiferencia e ignorancia… No, aquello no era algo con posible solución, eso quería decir que estaba FUERA.

Sin darse cuenta se mordió la lengua, no podía decir nada más. Apretó los ojos como en un principio y sus puños quisieron adquirir una tonalidad blanca. Presionados tan fuerte como estaban terminaría rompiendo uno de sus dedos o más de uno, sin embargo, no pensó en remediarlo.

-…Háblame, contéstame, ¡golpéame si eso es lo que quieres!-

Horo se sobresaltó ante el grito, habían estado en silencio un considerable lapso de tiempo. Pero no giró a verlo y, obviamente, no iba a golpearlo.

-No.- Dijo por fin. Ren relajó los músculos de su cara pensando en que ese 'No' era buena señal. –Tengo hambre y no puedo hacer nada con el estómago vacío.- ¿Qué cosa? –Y no, no te veré en la cena porque iré a comer a otro lado.-

-...- Horokeu abrió la puerta de la habitación. Hace unos minutos tocó la chapa pero no se atrevió a irse sin que Ren dijera algo más. -¿Irás solo?- Y tragó saliva. No sabía pero preguntó aquello sabiendo que… si, bien, sabía que se iría con ella.

-No, le diré a…- Pero cortó el diálogo para salir. Luego, le envió una mirada resentida. –Como si te importara.- Y nada, hizo gala de su ausencia después de cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe.

Por su parte, el abandonado chico de cabellos púrpuras quedó en nada. Si bien sabía la respuesta, necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios para saber que sus desarrollados sentidos y conocimientos adquiridos no se equivocaban. Ya había dicho que se largaría a comer fuera y ¿con quién iría? Con su pañuelo de cabellos rosas, la muchacha que no supo retenerlo cuando lo tuvo, la novia que tuvo y que le causó más de un dolor de cabeza al muy recatado joven chino.

Ren bufó de repente, pensando en que Tamao Tamamura era una maldita…

-Zorra.-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-¿Dónde está Hao?-

-No lo sé, no soy su niñera.-

-De acuerdo, Don Gruñón.-

Ren Tao observó a la joven rubia por encima de su botella de leche. Había estado contemplando el ventanal de la cocina en silencio en cuanto oyó los pasos de la sujeta en cuestión. No se molestó en voltear verla, pero pudo cerciorarse que seguía vistiendo ese bonito vestido negro entallado. Tomó otro sorbo de leche con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Algún problema?-

-¿Por qué preguntas, Anna? Nunca te entrometes en la vida de los demás.- Ren frunció el ceño al tiempo que se giraba en su silla. Anna había sacado la jarra de galletas de la alacena y ahora se disponía a morder la primera. -¿Ya te enteraste de mi inevitable desgracia?-

La rubia torció la boca denotando que todavía recordaba lo que era una sonrisa burlona. Ciertamente, el provocar al chino sin siquiera proponérselo era parte innata de cualquier ambiente que contuviera a aquel niño de diecisiete años. Nunca se detenía a pensar en que, tal vez, el no era el centro del universo y, por tal, todavía existieran personas poco familiarizadas con su reactivo problema.

-Bueno, supongo que saberlo es parte de mi estancia en esta mi casa, ¿no?- Ren elevó una ceja. –Despreocúpate, no me interesan tus líos de faldas.-

-Yo no tengo líos de faldas, rubia.-

-Ah, pues así parece.- Afirmó tomando una segunda galleta del frasco. Continuó después de morderla. –Con todo el lloriqueo de Horokeu, tu constante malhumor y lo metiche que es Tamao, nadie pensaría lo contrario.- Y optó por una mordida más. Por su parte, Ren gruñó por lo bajo, apretando la botella a medio vaciar.

-Estúpida mujerzuela…-

-No permito que insultes a la chica cuando está haciendo algo de provecho.- Le informó antes de que siguiera con la larga cola de adjetivos que él creía se merecía. Tamao, ciertamente, no era mala, pero su buena voluntad parecía molestarlo de sobremanera. –El Hoto se siente muy mal y ella trata de confortarlo, eso es válido.-

-¿Te parece válido que intente regresar con él sabiendo que estoy yo de por medio?-

-No me refiero a eso, es más, ni siquiera me importa.- Bien, al parecer, como siempre, a la única persona que apoyaría a ojos cerrados era a su prometido cabeza hueca. Yoh debía sentirse bastante afortunado al tener a su lado a una mujer tan _vivaz_. –He oído que Hao y tú se han estado, bueno, haciendo mimitos, ¿me equivoco?-

-Lo haces ver como si fuéramos un par de pájaros enamorados, Anna, y _no_ es así.-

-Eso es lo que tengo entendido.- Comentó con tranquilidad, apoyándose contra la barra del repostero antes de terminar por morder lo que quedaba de su galleta. Seguro sacaría otra luego. –No es que quiera entrometerme, pero te diré que ese fue un paso estúpido.-

-¿Estúpido dices?- No entendió porqué, solo soltó un respiro contenido antes de apretar los ojos y continuar. -¡Yo no tengo nada con Hao, Anna, por Dios! ¿Por qué nadie entiende eso?-

-Porque resulta que somos humanos y, como seres egoístas que somos, nos gusta creer en lo que más nos convenga.- Ren elevó una ceja, entendiendo poco o nada de lo que acababa de decir la chica. –Quizá estoy mal, pero, si yo fuera el cabeza de cepillo, optaría por vengarme de ti y de tu estúpida aventurilla con Mr. Hottie.- Concluyó, sonriendo de lado como solo un buen dictador triunfador lo haría, si, hablamos de la sonrisa sádica.

Ren no pudo evitar parpadear ante lo dicho, sin embargo, quedó prendado de aquel sobrestimado apodo que le otorgó al Asakura mayor. En serio, no se merecía tanto y él lo sabía. Pero ese no era el asunto en esos instantes. Le dolía la cabeza de manera enloquecedora y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la manera menos violenta de hacer que su adorable novio regresara con él.

Por Dios, llevaba todo el jodido día pensando en las próximas palabras que intercambiarían y…

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hao?-

-Ya te respondí, ¿no?-

Anna le envió una mirada amenazante antes de voltearse a guardar el jarro de galletas, al parecer, con dos había tenido suficiente.

-Bueno, entonces serás tú el afortunado que limpiará el estanque.-

-…-

-¿Qué dices? Ya está bastante sucio y temo por la vida de aquellos pobres animalitos.-

Ren no tardó en salir de la cocina, pero no sin antes decir algo parecido a _'Buscaré al bastardo'_. Anna sonrió con satisfacción antes de seguirle los pasos fuera del lugar.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Valla, las cosas parecían mucho más difíciles de lo que hubiera imaginado. Horo Horo no se atrevía a regresar a casa todavía a pesar de que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y Ren sabía muy bien que al norteño no se le daba muy bien el hecho de gastar el poco dinero que tenía en comida que podía conseguir gratis en la pensión. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que, si eso le traía la tranquilidad de no andar cerca suyo, pues vendería hasta sus calzoncillos para obtener el dinero necesario.

Después de hablar con Anna acerca del asunto-aunque haya sido muy en contra de su voluntad-, se había sentido un poco más inspirado, claro, ¿quién no se sentiría más motivado después de saber que la pareja que planea recuperar pretendía vengarse por el error cometido? Cualquiera, pensó después de unos segundo de utilizar su sentido común, lucharía con palos y piedras para evitar que aquello pasara. Y Ren no era la excepción.

Esa tarde, un rato después de terminado el almuerzo, había bajado las escaleras y había oído una conversación que lo dejó un tanto helado. No le interesaba mucho el entusiasmo de quien ocupaba el teléfono, pero si le preocupaba el tema.

_-No me digas eso, amor, dijiste que vendrías este fin de semana.- Pausa para oírlo reír con ganas. ¿Vendría este fin de— Ren abrió mucho los ojos al saberse con la respuesta correcta. -Lo sé, lo sé, Yoh me comentó algo, pero… ¡eso no es una excusa! ¡Ya te dije que no necesitas estudiar eso, Lyserg, eres un shaman, estúpido!- Ren trató de contener la risa ante aquello. –Si, bueno, lo que sea. Tendré que esperar una semana más para poder besarte…- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Besarlo? ¿Hao y Lyserg? Ya va, esto debía ser una broma. -Si, adiós.-_

Ciertamente, no había entendido del todo aquella indirecta declaración, pero estaba seguro que tenía cierto peso. ¿Los demás lo sabían? Bueno, quizá debió preguntar a Anna o a Yoh acerca de aquello, pero estaba conciente de que su asunto contaba con mayor prioridad que uno más de los amoríos de Hao.

Iba por el pasillo principal de nuevo, viendo dentro de la cocina en cuanto pasaba por allí solo para asegurarse de que su amorcito no estuviera comiendo algo allí, lo cual era algo común. Se aseguró de que en el comedor tampoco había nadie más que Pilika viendo la televisión y cerca de allí el muy fresco de Hao leyendo una revista mientras masticaba goma de mascar. Ambos personajes intercambiaban una que otra palabra o risa. Si, claro, eran amigos hasta donde sabía.

-Oi, Ren.-

El aludido se paró en seco.

-¿Podrías decirme que haces dando vueltas como león enjaulado?- Esa era la hermana de Horo, Pilika, chismosa de profesión. Supuso que si no se hacía notar en el ambiente, quizá ella no le dirigiría la palabra. -Estás así por culpa de mi hermano, ¿verdad?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, Pilika.-

-Aich, pero que hosco, eh.- Ren la miró ceñudo desde la puerta del lugar. –Pero ya que estás aquí, te diré que mi hermano no debe tardar. Debe estar hambriento.-

Hao soltó una risita sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. Un par de segundos después, miró a Ren con cierta diversión.

-¿Pensaste en prepararle algo, gatito?-

-Yo no soy tu—

-¿Gatito, eh?- Esa vocecita lo hizo saltar y cerrar la boca al instante. El insulto que pensaba escupirle al atrevido de Hao se había perdido en algún lado de su memoria actual. Se giró sobre sus talones para toparse con el rostro casi inanimado de su novio. -¿De qué hablaban?- Preguntó este. Su hermana se adelantó a cualquiera y desde su apoyo en la mesa, habló.

-Le decía que no tardarías en llegar, ya me estaba hartando con tanta caminata.-

-Ah.-

Ren, por su parte, pudo notar lo que el podría llamar como el broche de oro de _'una serie de eventos desafortunados', _si, y se refería exactamente a cierta muchachita que dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero de la entradaEl chino estrechó los ojos al verla caminar hacia ellos de lo más sonriente. Volteó hacia Horo Horo.

-Horo, ¿dónde estabas?- Preguntó el joven menor. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de pasar su mirada a lo largo del cuerpo del muchacho de cabellos azules. Este respiró con cierto cansancio antes de hablar.

-Por ahí… con Tamao.- Dijo, señalando a la niña de rosa, la cual se dirigió directo a las escaleras. Aquella respuesta escueta hizo al Tao bajar un poco la cabeza antes de siquiera pensar en saltar hacia la yugular de la entrometida.

Respiró como técnica de relajación.

Una y otra vez para ver si aquello lo mantenía quieto.

Sabía que Horokeu seguía molesto y, probablemente, lo estaría unos días más. Sin embargo, no descansaría porque estaba seguro de que podía enmendarse si se esforzaba. El Usui no era de cabeza caliente, no era una persona a la cuál le gustaran los líos; Ren conocía casi a la perfección a su pedazo de ecologista y sabía también que, si algún día se involucraba en algún lío con posible solución, no dudaría en aplicarla de inmediato.

-Horokeu.-

Este se giró con pereza hasta que sus ojos se conectaran nuevamente con los ojos decaídos de Ren. Este respiró un poco antes de acercarse hasta el muchacho de cabellos azules que había avanzado unos metros lejos de él. –Tenemos que hablar.-

-¿Otra vez?- Le preguntó con molestia. –Creí que ya todo estaba dicho.- No, de verdad, no quería hablar ni una coma más de lo sucedido. Había tenía una mañana fabulosa en compañía de Tamao; ambos habían tomado el tren en el centro y, posteriormente, ido a la playa a pasear un rato sobre la arena húmeda. Horo Horo había despejado su mente y aclarado sus ideas; había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de la jovencita de cabellos rosas a pesar de que tuviera que mantenerla al margen de besarlo múltiples veces.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes ni la más remota intención de arreglar las cosas?-

El chico de Hokkaido suspiró sin esfuerzo alguno. Miró a Ren una vez más, dándole a entender que no le gustaba el hecho de estar compartiendo problemas 'íntimos' frente a terceras personas y que, por supuesto, era innecesaria tanta cháchara sin sentido.

Aunque claro, no hubiera podido llegar a esa conclusión tan… complicada.

-Ren, me parece que las cosas debes arreglarlas tú.- El aludido lo miró fijo. –Tú la _jodiste_, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?-

-…-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

-Horokeu.-

-…-

-Horo…-

-…-

Valla cabeza. Si necesitaba un batazo para despertarle la mitad de las neuronas drogadas que tenía ahí, pues con gusto se lo daría. Diez veces.

-¡Hermano!- Pausa para un manotazo. El agredido se sobó la cabeza con exageración. –Oye, ya que no te dolió nada.-

-¡Pero si parece que tuvieras manos de concreto, por los santos espíritus!-

-Ja, ja. Gracias.-

Mirada de circunstancia desde el rostro de su hermano mayor que no hizo más que regresar a la posición de antes sobre el jardín recién cortado de la casa. Aja, y Anna querría matarlo por dejar una marca en su precioso y casi perfecto césped.

-Anna te odiará.-

-Al demonio, quiero estar aquí un rato.-

-¿Por qué no hablas con Ren de una vez por todas? Se nota a leguas que te mueres por volver a su lado y hacerse arrumacos y porquerías gay.- Comentó con una gran sonrisa antes de sentarse a un lado del cuerpo tendido de su hermano. Este la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Viste? Estás auto castigándote por las puras mandarinas.-

-Intenta con manzanas, Pilika.-

Si, definitivamente, no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención.

-¡Aich, hermano!- Y se levantó de un salto solo para lograr colocar su pie derecho sobre el estómago desprotegido del chico. Este reaccionó ante la presión innecesaria. –Escucha, empiezan a hartarme.-

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-¡Me pasa que, si no se amistan, juro que los encerraré en la nevera!-

-… ¿Qué?-

-¡AL DIABLO! ¡Ve a verlo antes de que se corte las venas con el destapador!-

…Ya. Eso había sido demasiado gracioso como para no reírse, por lo menos, un par de segundos y reponerse ante lo grave de aquella hipótesis. Ren si era capaz de acabar con su vida de la manera más dramática y ridícula solo para llamar su atención. Aquello lo aprendió el día en que intentó romperse dedo por dedo sólo porque—

¡UN SEGUNDO!

-¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo hablamos de Ren como si no hubiera hecho nada malo?-

-En realidad, él no hizo nada. Es el uke, ¿recuerdas?-

-…-

-VE-A-HABLAR-CON-ÉL.-

-…-

-¡AHORA!-

-¡Bueno, ya! Loca. ¬¬-

Entonces, como buen niño que es, decidió levantarse de su lugar y, con la ayuda de los empujones bruscos de su hermana, logró alcanzar las escaleras de la casa. La miró por unos instantes antes de siquiera empezar a avanzar con pasos cortos, lentos y—

-Oye.-

-…Uh, ¿qué?-

-¡Hermano!-

-¡Pilika, déjame en paz, ¿si?!- La aludida hizo un puchero de resentimiento antes de salir de escena con ayuda de la primera puerta corrediza que encontró. Por su parte, Horo Horo se quedó varado en el tercer escalón con una mano apretando el barandal y el rostro arrugado. –Dios…- Habló regresando su mirada al frente, quedando justo sobre los pies descalzos del recién llegado.

-¿A dónde ibas?-

-Ahm… yo iba a—

-¿Al baño?-

Horokeu tragó saliva e intentó responder cualquier cosa.

-No. Bueno, si… Yo… Arg, en realidad, no sé que hago aquí parado.- Ren afirmó con lentitud sin querer creerle del todo. Se veía confundido y la presencia inoportuna de Pilika le decía que el niño de sus ojos y propiedad no solo iba a hacer una inocente visita al baño. No, claro que no.

Vamos, había que intentarlo una vez más. Habían pasado unas cinco horas desde su último encuentro.

-¿Sigues enojado?-

Horo elevó una ceja, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto. ¿Qué era idiota? Realmente, esperaba mucho más de Ren y su mente perfecta, arrepentida y siniestra.

-Gracias a ti, estoy pasando las peores horas de mi vida.-

-…Lo siento.-

-Has dicho eso demasiadas veces ya.-

-¿Se te ocurre algo más inteligente que decir que no sea 'lo siento', 'perdóname', 'volvamos' o 'te amo'? Porque…- Pausa para morderse el labio inferior y apretar los ojos por un par de segundos. Horokeu parpadeó ante las palabras dichas de manera casi enredada, pero perfectamente entendibles. Ren prosiguió al verlo con expresión neutral. –Porque me he dado cuenta que mi vocabulario no… no alcanza para… para…- Demonios, ahora lo que había practicado durante horas se le había olvidado en menos de 30 segundos. Esto apestaba y sentía que si no corría a esconderse como un tejón asustado, sus pantalones se mojarían. No, de verdad, Ren estaba experimentando el miedo escénico más grande de su corta vida de adolescente violento y confiado. –Yo--

-No importa. Nunca fuiste bueno con las palabras en situaciones vergonzosas.-

El chico más bajo sonrió un poco.

-Qué bueno que lo sepas.- Expresó sin perder esa ligera sonrisa que se notaba más que sus grandes ojos opacos. Saltó los escalones que lo separaban del muchacho de cabellos azules y, sin esperar a que el miedo le impidiera seguir, apretó el cuello de Horo Horo con sus brazos y se escondió en su cuello. Quería estar un par de segundos más así antes de que al ainu se le ocurriera lanzarlo contra la pared más dura y cercana que viera.

-Oye, Re--

-No te soltaré.- Refutó antes de que dijera cualquier cosa en su contra. Apretó más su agarre, olvidando que cualquier movimiento en falso los mandaría a ambos escalera abajo a pesar de tan solo estar a cuatro escalones de la superficie plana.

-Ren.-

-¿Siempre si quieres subir?-

-¿Hay alguna diferencia entre subir y bajar?- Preguntó de la nada Horo ante la pregunta que no parecía demasiado complicada. El joven chino parpadeó unos segundos antes de soltar una ligera risita que sonaba más a burla que a consuela de su parte. Horokeu frunció el ceño. Sabía lo que vendría de su boca. -¡De acuerdo! No quiero escucharte.- Ren continuó riendo hasta que sintió que lo llevaban escalones arriba. Tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda para no caer de espaldas y dañar su trasero. -¡Ren, cállate!-

-¡Bien, bien! No me burlaré de su "profundidad de conciencia".-

-…¬¬.- Ren retomó sus risas donde habían quedado antes. -¿Ya?-

¿Quería que se callara? ¿Quería que dejara de burlarse? Creamos que si, se veía algo desesperado desde el punto de vista de alguien que parecía conocer sus limpios y extraños ataques de pánico.

-…Uhm, no.-

-¡REN!-

**Fin.**


	17. Not Sorry

**Not Sorry.**

Caminó un par de pasos más hasta llegar al jardín que permanecía mojado gracias a que, posiblemente, Yoh lo había regado unas horas antes del almuerzo. Miró para ambos lados antes de intentar cruzar el pequeño tramo que implicaba su posición y la puerta de entrada del comedor. Si, aquella puerta corrediza ubicada en el pasillo de lado…

-Yoh¿dónde dejaste la bolsa de azúcar, eh? Voy a morir antes de siquiera poder tomar una tasa de café.-

-Debería estar en la alacena de-- ¡AGH!-

-¿Qué te pa— Pausa para regalarle al ente recién llegado un par de parpadeos de confusión y, segundos después, un lindo ceño fruncido. -¿Se puede saber que diablos tratas de hacer? Solo mírate en las fallas que llegas, eres una vergüenza.-

Yoh tragó saliva ante la actitud de su prometida. Quizá no se había empezado con los gritos de loca neurasténica, pero tenía toda la intención de dejar a cada ser viviente en un radio de 3 kilómetros con un pequeño trauma por el que temer. Vamos, que Anna no era la más dulce florecita de—

-¡A BAÑARSE EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Le espeté al sujeto que acababa de llegar y no solo eso sino que… -Y para que aprendas a usar la puerta del patio cuando llegas con porquerías pegadas en los pies¡limpiarás todos los caminos que lleven a él¿comprendido?!-

-Si, Anna, si.- Habló el agredido. ¿Qué quién es? Pues… -No hay necesidad de gritar tampoco.- Mirada sentida. Y era hora de abrazar los tennis sucios que había traído consigo.

-Grito cuanto se me pegue la gana. Es MI casa y MI espacio de esparcimiento. Ahora¡largo!- Pausa para voltear a ver a su prometido. –Y tú prepárame una maldita taza de café que muero por una.- Y nada, necesitaba sentarse. El llamarle la atención al sujeto de ojos dorados la había dejado exhausta y necesita que, no ahora, YA, su harem de esclav— quiero decir, de inquilinos la atendiera.

Aja, exacto, hablábamos de Ren Tao y su inusual aspecto que casi rozaba la moda callejera que solo un indigente podía tener a esas horas de la tarde. El pobre muchacho no tenía la culpa de llegar a casa muerto de cansancio; con un dolor diferente en cada músculo de su cuerpo; y con nada más que unos jeans y una camiseta en pésimo estado. Ya, y los tennis hechos mierda por si alguien quería saber.

No llegábamos a contar ni dos semanas desde que todo este escenario se presentaba, los gritos de Anna era cada vez más común e Yoh empezaba a desarrollar cierto temor por Ren y su extraña manía de entrar casi a hurtadillas por alguna de las puertas de la pensión. Ahm, no era por vergüenza, claro que no, era para que Anna no le jodiera la existencia por causa de su nuevo _pierdetiempo_.

_-Ne ne¿oyeron de la nueva atracción de la región?- Todos observaron con cierta curiosidad a Pilika, la cual mantenía entre sus manos una revista. Esta rodó los ojos al ver la ignorancia correr entre los platos. –Me refiero al nuevo campo de Paintball, lerdos. Creo que deberíamos ir.-_

_-Y yo creo que deberías aprender algo de modales, niña¡no se lee durante el almuerzo!-_

_-Ren, no tienes porque ser tan tieso. Relájate…- Horo Horo no perdió oportunidad de revolver el cabello del pequeño Rencito, a pesar de que este ya tuviera casi 17 años de edad. Obviamente, al chico no le hacía gracia alguna el que su compañero lo tratara como a su mascota con problemas de actitud._

_Pausa para alejarlo de un codazo y amenazarlo con la mirada._

_-Bueno, como sea.- La peliazul revisó la revista que traía en las manos y soltó una pequeña exclamación en cuento llegó a la página que buscaba. –Escuchen. Se trata de un nuevo campo de juego de Paintball. Se permite el ingreso a chicos mayores de 13 años y, por supuesto, los implementos necesarios se adquieren allí mismo.- Sonrisa de su parte. Poco interés del resto. -¡Awww¡Vamos, vamos que me muero por jugar!-_

_-Pilika, debe ser muy caro…-_

_-¡Para nada¡Son 50 yenes por persona! Si vamos en grupo, seguro y nos hacen un descuento ineludible.- Exclamó sin perder la sonrisa y ondeando la colorida revista al mismo ritmo que sus palabras salían de su boca. -¿Qué dicen?-_

_-Bueno, por mí no hay problema. Se oye divertido¿verdad, amigo Hoto Hoto?- Habló Yoh con su típica sonrisa de chico de vagaciones. Horo Horo sintió su ceja saltar por defecto._

_-Que es Horo Horo.- Demonios¿nunca se cansan? ¬¬ -Y sip, yo también quiero ir.-_

_-¡Waii!- Saltó la por demás interesada. Dejó la revista a un lado y se acercó gateando hasta el espacio que había entre Anna y Tamao. Ninguna de las dos había hablado para quejarse del escándalo o decir algo con respecto a su falta de habilidad para esas cosas. Ya saben cuál es cuál. –Chicas, ustedes también quieren ir¿verdad?-_

_Anna la observó de reojo mientras tomaba su té. Tamao solo parpadeó y llevó un dedo a su barbilla como si necesitara pensar el posible rendimiento que una tarde de diversión con pintura le daría. Unos segundos después, sucedió._

_-Pero, Pily¿eso no es algo peligroso?- Pilika sabía que aquello llegaría tarde o temprano. –Quiero decir… esas cosas duelen y los chicos se golpean entre sí y… yo no sé si…-_

_-A callar, Tamao, a ver si con esta salida si te consigues un tío que te quite lo remilgosa.- La aludida no dudó en sonrojarse ferozmente, mientras que la rubia dueña de casa disimulaba una pequeña sonrisa. –Vamos, Anna, tu sí quieres ir.-_

_-¿Tú que sabes, eh¿Qué si no me da la gana?-_

_-Irás. Yoh llegará a ese lugar aunque lo encierres.- Movimiento sugestivo de cejas. Anna elevó una de las suyas: estaba insinuando que…_

_-De acuerdo, iré al estúpido campo de juego, pero TÚ pagarás mi entrada.-_

_-No hay problema, Ren pagará la de todos.-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- Claro¿esperaran que asintiera como buen donador o qué¡Su dinero no eran servilletas gratis! -¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo, eh¡Es un total abuso a mi persona, mi confianza y, por supuesto, mi cuenta bancaria!- Todos lo observaron sin decir nada. Pilika puso cara de 'eres malo' mientras que gente como Anna se hacía la desentendida y gente como Yoh seguía comiendo aquel pescado que nadie parecía querer comer ya. –Estoy seguro que--_

_-¡A ver!- Sentenció Horokeu ante la posible tormenta de violaciones a su billetera que Ren pretendía denunciar aquí y ahora. El jovencito del país de al lado se cruzó de brazos. –Ren, deberías ser algo más humilde con todo ese dinerote y casota y sirvientes y—_

_-¡Al demonio¡Esa fue mi suerte y no tengo porqué compartirla con ustedes¡Estoy harto de que me extorsio—_

_El chico sentado a su lado sonrió en cuento liberó los labios del muchacho. Estaba haciendo mucho ruido y, al parecer, ese chocolate que lo vio comer en la mañana lo había puesto algo hiperactivo. _

_Por su parte, Ren Tao quería ser tragado por una de las capas más profundas de la tierra, no ahora, YA. Odiaba que el cabeza de maceta se le lanzara encima y lo besara frente a más de 3 personas conocidas. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y ahora Anna comenzaría con las bromas crueles y… y… ¡y…!_

_-Oye, Ren, recuerda que tienes que respirar.- Ahí estaba. -¿O pretendes que el Hoto te regale el aire de sus pulmones, ah?-_

_-…-_

¡Como si ese fuera su problema¡DEMONIOS Y MIL DEMONIOS! Anna era mala, pero cuando empezaba con las bromas crueles y vergonzosas era peor que su padre. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba acostumbrado y, ahora, tenía la presencia de Horo Horo sobre él a diario.

-Hm…-

-Rency¿cómo te fue hoy?- Preguntó una voz salida de la nada que no hizo más que sobresaltar al pobre muchacho que había recordado cierto momentos íntimos difíciles de olvidar. Helado, algo de chocolate derretido… lluvia y-- -¡HEY!-

-¡Ya, tarado¿qué quieres?!-

-¡Solo preguntaba cómo estuvo el juego hoy!- Ren sopló con fuerza tratando de eliminar las ganas de golpearlo. A veces lo exasperaba.

-Pues… bien.-

-¿Sólo bien?- Este asintió. Horo soltó un gemido de burla. –Yo creo que te fue DEMASIADO bien esta vez. ¡Llegaste peor que yo después de mi labor social!-

-Horo Horo, tenías que llegar hecho mierda¡te mandaron a trabajar al basural!- Ja, ja. En serio, estuvo trabajando en el basural durante una semana por culpa de su hermana y su manía de arrojar basura a la calle. –Ahora, si me disculpas…-

-¿Vas a bañarte?-

-Obviamente¿pretendes que duerma así? Apesto y, por supuesto, odio este olor a pintura.-

-Bueno, pero te encanta el juego.- Ren le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. -¿Te arrepientes de haber no querido ir con nosotros las primeras veces, eh?-

-Hn. Totalmente.-

_-Awww¡vamos, Rency, será genial!- Clamó en son de ruego el pobre sujeto de cabellos azules mientras no dejaba de seguir al niño de la leche. -¡¿Porqué no quieres ir?!-_

_-Por que no.-_

_-¡Esa no es una respuesta¡No seas infantil!-_

_Y fue allí que Ren dejó de avanzar por el pasillo del segundo piso para encarar a su compañero de habitación y de actividades corporales. Horo Horo se detuvo para verlo._

_-Dije que NO voy y tampoco voy a cambiar de opinión¿de acuerdo?-_

_-¡Pero te vas a quedar solo en casa!-_

_-Tengo a las ardillas del jardín.- Horo rodó los ojos ante aquella respuesta. –Y si te referías a mi seguridad, prefiero que te preocupes por algún pervertido o ladrón que intente hacerme algo. Pobre él y su madre.- _

_-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Ren Tao.- Le habló, conciente de que ya había escuchado todo. Tomó un poco de aire y atrajo al muchacho más pequeño hacia él, tomándolo de la cintura con una de sus manos. –Quiero que vengas con nosotros, eres parte del grupo y sabes que vamos a extrañarte. En especial, yop.- Le dijo, susurrando aquello último cerca de su oído. Ren tragó saliva mientras sentía sus piernas temblar un poco._

_Pero qué estupidez. No podía que creer que tantos años de entrenamiento no podía servir para mantener la cordura y la rigidez ante un simple susurro como ese… uno tan cerca de su oído; soplando algunos de sus cabellos y…_

_¡BASTA, BASTA¡No iba y al carajo! ¬u¬ _

_-NO voy a ir, Horokeu.- Le respondió ante aquellas provocaciones suyas que empezaban a ponerlo demasiado nervioso. –Además, si tanto vas a extrañarme… deberías pensar en quedarte también¿no crees?- Y, sin más que decirle, se soltó y caminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta. Horo Horo se quedó quieto. Arrugó las cejas con cierta pena._

_-¡Pero yo si quiero ir!-_

-¿Terminaste?-

-Aja.-

-¿Limpiaste la porquería de—

-Siii.- Pausa para rodar los ojos. Luego, tan solo dejó que su mirada vagara unos segundos sobre la postura de su prometida. Esta yacía sobre la alfombra del comedor, viendo su telenovela de las ocho junto a su tazón de galletas regular.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Ren tiene un problema.-

El castaño parpadeó ante lo que aquella oración que implicaba preocupación por parte de su prometida. O sea¿Anna Kyoyama se preocupaba por alguien ajeno a su persona¡¿Aquí y ahora?! Oh, Dios, parecía no tener una sonrisa más grande de la que portaba en esos instantes. Quitó su cerquillo de su rostro y se acercó a gatas hasta la chica, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de esta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Nada, sólo… estar aquí.-

-Pues entonces te me consigues un espacio a la de tres porque estás pesado.- Yoh parpadeó de nuevo ante aquel chasquido de dedos. -¡A la de ya, idiota!- Y el chico terminó en una de las esquinas de la habitación luego de que una de las largas piernas de su prometida lo sacara de su reducido círculo amistoso.

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Ya daban más de la media noche y, al parecer, más de un alma permanecía activa en la Pensión En. Hablamos de Anna y sus inusitadas ganas de ir al baño; de Pilika y su manía de pintarse las uñas bajo la luz de su lámpara de noche, además de ahogar a Tamao con el químico olor; y de Ren, quien parecía estar ordenando su ropero bajo la limpia luz del faro de la calle que daba a su habitación.

Hace menos de media hora que había empezado a repasar las prendas que guardaba y, sin tener que recontar, se había dado cuenta que había arruinado más de cinco camisetas, tres jeans de marca y dos pares de tenis que se compró. Y, no, el no solía usar tenis ni nada por el estilo. Sus zapatillas chinas eran las cosas más cómodas para él.

Siguió ordenando un poco más hasta que se dio con la sorpresa de que todavía guardaba su—

-¿Ren…?-

El aludido giró su rostro ante el llamado de su compañero de habitación. Notó que se trataba de Horo Horo porque Yoh no estaba: había decidido ir a tentar la paciencia de su rubia prometida al darle la sorpresa de estar esperándole en una esquina cual acosador de esquina.

No, es que Yoh jamás entendería que la falta de luces y los movimientos lentos NO son los favoritos de Anna ni de cualquier persona. Debería empezar a pensar en una nueva estrategia.

Nuevamente, su nombre retumbó entre las cuatro paredes en lo que parecía ser una mezcla entre un gemido y un quejido. Quien sabe, quizá solo el primero. Ren elevó una ceja ante esto y no hizo más que acercarse hasta el futon en el que descansaba su amigo. Sonrió al verlo hacer un par de muecas que lo hacía ver de lo más adorable.

Si, y es que el tío podía tener 30 años o tal y seguir siendo tan adorable como un cachorrito café que busca amor o un gatito odioso que solo vuelve por leche a la mañana siguiente con algo de arrepentimiento. Ren pensó que el primero se acercaba más.

Nueva sonrisa.

-Oye.- Le llamó, picándolo un poco en el brazo con poca delicadeza, pensando que solo se estaba haciendo el dormido. Sus sospechas se disiparon en cuento este se giró dándole la espalda sin mayor escándalo. Ren se tomó un segundo para pensar que sería lo adecuado ahora: dejarlo en paz para que disfrute de sus sueños o, simplemente, utilizar su inconciente estado como juguete para su muy insana diversión.

¿Qué hacer…?

Mmm…

-Duh, obvio que la segunda.- Se le escapó mientras rodaba los ojos y se acercaba su indefensa víctima.

Ja, ja. Ren me agrada. xD

-Veamos…- Debía pensar en algo lo suficientemente sencillo como para que la respuesta sea rápida. Sonrisa suya. –Oye, Horo.- Le susurró, suavemente, no muy cerca ni muy lejos del lóbulo de su oído. El chico tesis apretó un poco los ojos. -¿Qué opinas de Tamao?- Preguntó esperando la palabra 'comida' repetida más de tres veces en una sola frase u oración.

-Uhm… Tamao…-

-Aja…-

-… Linda Tamao… bonitas piernas… y rica comida…-

La ceja de cierto sujeto oriental empezó a sufrir de un imparable espasmo que obligó a su dueño a formar una fea mueca en el rostro. O sea, aceptaba la parte de la comida porque¡duh!, era obvia, pero ¡¿bonitas piernas?! Oh, mierda, eso si que no podía soportarlo ni con un antiácido.

-Idiota.- Pensó de inmediato, sintiendo ganas de utilizar su limpia almohada como algo más que un accesorio para dormir. –En fin, lo que sea.- Se acercó nuevamente. –Dime¿has pensado en invitarla a salir?-

Y Ren esperaba que su respuesta no incluyera la frase "_bajo la luz de las estrellas_" porque sino sería un cadáver más en su suntuoso expediente.

-Cita… con Tamao…- Balbuceó el muchacho inconciente, removiéndose entre las sábanas. Se giró hasta quedar sobre su espalda y, respirando hondo, retomó el ritmo de respiración anterior. Ren había retrocedido por pura precaución. –Ren…-

Y ahí estaba su nombre de nuevo. Entonces, quiso intentar.

-Ren… ¿qué?-

-… Ren me mataría… si saliera con... Tamao…- Dijo, dejando al pobre niño mencionado con suficiente aire reprimido como para respirara un par de veces. Sonrió, aunque antes de eso parpadeó. Volvió a procesar con cuidado lo que había escuchado.

Vamos, pero si no lo mataría, solo… lo asesinaría de manera cruel, salvaje y sanguinaria. Y, por supuesto, lo haría ver como un accidente. u.u

-Mmm…-

No, esa era su conciencia. En realidad, estaba pensando en que mañana iría, otra vez, al campo de juego, pero antes de eso seguiría entreteniéndose unos minutos más con las sinceras respuestas del personaje que aún se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

Seguro, Ren, y todos nacimos ayer.

- ¬¬ -

Bueno, el punto aquí es que, si no de daba prisa, el ambiente y la disponibilidad se perderían. Ale, a lo suyo.

El chico de ojos claros se acercó nuevamente, manteniendo cierta distancia al ver que el brazo adyacente a él se movía cada 5 segundos y parecía querer coger algo cercano. Se acomodó un poco.

–Hoto Hoto…- Le susurró más cerca de aquella nariz tan bonita que permanecía inmóvil. Sonrió al verlo soltar un ligero gruñido.

-Que es Horo Horo, Ren, maldición…-

El muchacho se mordió la lengua para evitar reír y así despertarlo. Por Dios, el chico estaba de lo más sugestionado con el tema de su nombre y tal. Ja, ja, en fin, era divertido poder molestarlo incluso si esto se pareciera más a lo que se conoce con el verbo 'acoso'.

Bueno, igual y quería seguir.

-¿Crees que Ren es… uhm…- Se detuvo a pensar en el adjetivo que diría a continuación. No quería sonar demasiado desesperado ni demasiado crudo ni demasiado gay. Decir bonito ya, obviamente, era como considerarse un muñequito, pero decir que era '_agradable_' podía funcionar. Pero¿por qué no ir directo al punto y…

¿Besarlo?

Bueno, si no lo consideró antes, lo podía considerar ahora. Se estaba sintiendo genial aunque su mente se preguntara más de mil veces cómo era que sus labios llegaron hasta los del muchacho sin siquiera haberse movido demasiado. ¡No, de verdad! Estaba bastante seguro que no se había movido ni un cochino centímetro como para lograr que sus lenguas se tocaran como lo estaban haciendo, en este momento, de una manera como sensible y amigable. Estaban…

Ren Tao no hizo más que alejar de un fuerte empujón a Horokeu al ver que una de sus manos empezaba a rozar su abdomen y más allá. Respiró mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de una de sus manos.

¡Diablos, estaba despierto y él no se había dado ni cuenta!

-Estabas despierto.- Eres Colón, Ren, gran descubrimiento. Fue allí que decidió que ponerse rojo y armar un escándalo dispersaría la tensión. -¡¿Cómo te atreves¡Eres un maldito aprovechado!-

Horo Horo, quien había quedado tendido en el futon, se incorporó frotando uno de sus cansados ojos. Observó con sorna al reciente "niño violado".

-¿Aprovechado?- Repitió. –Oye, aquí el del problema eres tú. Si dejaras de ser tan bobo quiz—

-¡HEY¡Aquí el problema eres TÚ!- Lo señaló de inmediato, sintiendo su brazo algo débil y sus palabras bastante desordenas en su mente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ren, estás reaccionando como un niño de 12 años.- Afirmó antes de soltar un bostezo. –Igual y tú empezaste.- Y se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, no hace falta decir que Ren ubicó su estado de histeria un nivel más arriba. Horo tuvo que cubrirse los oídos por causa de la onda expansiva.

-¡TE CALLAS!- Gritó, pero luego se calló al darse cuenta que era pasada la media noche y, si Anna se despertaba por su causa, dormiría en el patio durante los próximos cinco días. –De acuerdo, me iré a dormir y TÚ no te me acerques.-

-…-

Pausa para que todos rueden los ojos, por favor.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-En serio, Ren¿qué te fumaste?- Este se sintió indignado al ser llamado un maldito drogadicto. –No es la primera vez que te beso, chico.- Le habló extrañado, pensando en que, Tal vez, tantas bombas de pintura en la frente lo habían hecho perder la memoria o incluso volverlo algo retardado. –Además¿qué querías preguntarme acerca de ti, eh?-

Un segundo¿se estaba burlando¡Porque esa sonrisa de lado no era de felicidad ni nada!

-¿Te estás burlando?- Horo elevó una ceja antes de negar con la cabeza. –Pues… no iba a preguntar nada.-

-Pero te tomaste tiempo para pensar.-

-Mentira.-

-Bueno, bueno, como quieras.- Y un nuevo bostezo se hizo presente. –Me iré a dormir y, cuando dejes de negarte, despiértame.-

-No, espera un segundo.- El chico de Hokkaido se quedó inmóvil, dándole la espalda a Ren. No quería que lo viera poner esa sonrisa de victoria porque fácil y le lanza lo primero que encuentra. Ren estaba demasiado sensible. –Dijiste que…-

-¿Qué Tamao era linda y tenía bonitas piernas?- Ren giró el rostro y se cruzó de brazos. Horo rió. -¡Pero es cierto¡Tú mismo dijiste una vez que era bastante bonita!-

-Eso-no-es-cierto.- Replicó con asco en el rostro. –¡Primero y me perforo la-- Mira, como sea que sea, no la invitaría salir aunque fuera la última sujeta en mi línea de visión.-

-Pues yo sí, incluso ya lo hice.-

-…-

-¿Qué?-

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

Esto estaba… bien, no excelente, pero si bien. Ya era de noche y una pequeña velada en la terraza de un café tomando unas malteadas era agradable. Empezaba a hacer calor de igual manera.

Pilika movía su malteada con la pajilla con la que venía mientras que, a su lado, Tamao sorbía con tranquilidad su propia pajilla. No, por favor, no hablemos de la tercera malteada de chocolate que el hermano de la primera estaba tomando. Ya era demasiado.

-Están muy buenas¿verdad, hermano?- Le preguntó la peliazul al sujeto. Este asintió sin despegar sus labios del tubito de plástico. -¿Quieres que te pida una más?- Sonrisa de su parte; extrañes de su hermano.

-Estás muy generosa hoy, Pilika.- Aja, y Ren asintió ante esto. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica se haya ofrecido a llevarlos a tomar malteadas bajo riesgo de perder su único patrimonio? Rayos, debía estar EBRIA o, sencillamente, alucinaba MAL.

Pero, también, podía estar haciéndolo por él…

_-¿No vas a salir esta tarde?-_

_-No.-_

_-Pero que hosco.- Pilika parecía bastante graciosita esta mañana. Ren recién y salía de darse un baño y la chica seguiría sus pasos. –Rency.- Lo llamó, Ren la miró por sobre su hombro._

_-¿Tengo que repetirte DE NUEVO que no me llames así, mocosa?-_

_-¡Somos de la misma— Ah, como sea. Ya que no harás nada esta tarde¿saldrías conmigo?- Preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas de manera casi exagerada. Ren se extrañó unos segundos ante la propuesta, pero no la desechaba del todo. Horo Horo le dijo que saldría con Tamao esa tarde y…_

_-Oye, Pilika, saldré contigo, pero con una sola condición.- La chica sonrió con alegría ante lo dicho. Se acercó un poco más y, casi rozando el borde de la toalla del chico, preguntó de qué se trataba. –Haz que tu hermano y Tamao vengan con nosotros en una cita doble.-_

_-¿Ah?-_

-¿Ah?-

-Ahora que Pilika y Tamao se fueron¿me dices qué hago aquí?-

-¿Además de tragarte todo la provisión de frutas del establecimiento? Acosarme con la mirada¡aléjate!- Y con una de sus manos lo empujó unos centímetros. Horokeu se apoyó en el respaldar de su silla.

-No me refería a eso, Ren, me refería a qué hacemos en una cita doble cuando debería ser—

-¿Qué cosa¿Un cita simple entre los dos?- El chico elevó los hombros. –Seguro, dejaré de ir al Paintball cuando aquello suceda.-

-Entonces¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche?-

-…-

Y un grillo del macetero adjunto lo despertó.

-Pero tengo que ir a—

-¡Dijiste que dejarías de ir si te invitaba a salir!-

-¡OMG¿lo invitaste a salir?!- Ambos saltaron ante aquel grito. No dijeron una palabra más tener frente a ellos una Tamao a punto de explotar de lo roja que estaba. Ah, por lo menos combinaba con la malteada de fresa que traía en manos. -¡Hermano!-

-¿Qué—

Zape de entrada.

-¡No intentes arrepentirte, eh!- Ambos sujetos parpadearon. –Tuve que sacrificar mi cita a solas con Ren para que TU (pausa para jalarle la oreja), maldito malagradecido, le pongas nombre a lo que tienen.- Luego, miró a Tamao, la cual intentó huir. –Incluso Tamao está harta de verlos flirtear por todos lados.-

-¡¿Ah¡Yo nunca dije—

-A callar, Tamy, que las cosas son como son.- La aludida suspiró, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y…

Bueno, no hace falta decir que cada uno de los presentes en esa terraza quería huir o, en su defecto, suicidarse con la cuchara de helado o la técnica de "enfría tu cerebro hasta matarte" con la ayuda de su pajilla.

-Entonces¿me invitaste solo para eso?-

-Ahm… no, en realidad, la idea era pasar una linda tarde tomando helados los dos solos y… bueno, puede que haya pensado en tocarte un poco, (pausa para que Ren se sintiera violado otra vez) PERO cuando me dijiste que saldríamos con la condición de—

-¿Es necesario repetir la historia? Es vergonzoso.-

Pilika entornó los ojos. –Lo sé, por eso la estoy contando.- Horo aguantó la risa y Ren quiso, de verdad, arrancarle los ojos. –Bueno, entonces, tuve que sacrificar, además de la cita, MI PROPIO DINERO para que fueras feliz y pudieras tener al monísimo de mi hermano a tu lado.-

Y, de la nada, una carcajada salió de la garganta del más afectado allí.

-¿Estás diciendo que tuviste que negociar con este?- Ella asintió. Horo palmeó el dedo que lo señalaba de manera despectiva. –No puedo creerlo…-

-¡Créelo, ya te invitó a salir¿no?!-

-Ese es otro tema, niña, no te importa.- Habló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sorbió un poco más de su malteada y se levantó de la mesa con intenciones de irse. Pilika lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué hay de mi dinero?!-

Parpadeos varios.

-Pues que Dios te lo pague u.u.-

**Fin.**


	18. Tell Me

**NOTAS PREVIAS. **OMG, I must die right now D:! **PIDO DISCULPAS**! No actualizo desde hace AÑOS y creo que esto ni siquiera quedó muy bien. He sufrido muchísimo al no poder escribir nada decente desde hace mucho tiempo y todo es culpa de la cantidad de fandoms en los que termino entrando últimamente. Pero la sangre llama, es inevitable, y Omi-chan es la principal culpable de mi recuperación. :DDD Qué emoción, ¡HE VUELTO! Y ya tengo 20 años, por lo que es algo patético que continúe esto a estas alturas, pero la esperanza no es lo último que se pierde, sino el amor a tu primer fandom en este único caso.

Love u~! ñ.ñ

* * *

**Tell Me.**

Abrió la puerta más alejada del lado este de la casa y se encaminó hasta el futón ocupado que permanecía en medio de la habitación. Se metió debajo de las sábanas luego de azotar la puerta con fuerza, necesitaba descansar la cabeza sobre algo blando y cálido.

Pero no había almohada alguna.

Rayos.

-Hoto~, dame la maldita almohada.-

-¿Qué haces aquí, chino? Vete a tu propia habitación.-

-No puedo, es imposible dormir ahí.-

Entonces, se sentó en la cama, mirando con enojo al ente viviente que yacía enrollado a su lado.

-Sabes que no me importa, ¿verdad?- Ren lo ignoró mientras jalaba la almohada hasta su cabeza. Eran las cinco de la mañana y afuera de su ventana se iniciaban obras municipales en la calle. Maldita la hora en que eligió la habitación con mejor vista. -¡REN!-

-Cierra la boca, retrasado, algunos queremos dormir.-

-Pues entonces lárgate.- Ren se levantó ante el reclamo y observó al chico sin mucha gracia. -¿Qué?-

-Este es el único lugar al que puedo venir.- Horo parecía confundido. –Por Dios… Quiero decir a que Yoh se mueve peor que sanguijuela y Hao no tardaría en violarme.- El peliazul lo pensó un par de segundos y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto.

-Bueno, está bien, quédate.- Ren sonrió sin mucha emoción, pero soltó un '_Hurra~!_' y se volvió a tirar sobre las sábanas. –Oye, devuélveme mi almohada.-

-De acuerdo, entonces dormiré sobre ti y ambos seremos felices.-

Pausa para hacer una mueca.

-Gay.-

Ren soltó una risita totalmente sarcástica que el peliazul no tardó en querer entender. Se apoyó sobre su codo derecho y observó los ojos cerrados de su compañero de cama. En todo el sano sentido de la palabra.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-No me he reído.-

-Sí, dije 'gay' y te reíste.-

Suspiro resignado. ¿Es que todo debía tener una maldita explicación ahora? ¿Desde cuándo era de los grandes pensadores autores de enciclopedias?

-Por Dios…- Ren se giró para darle la cara. Tomó el cuello de su camiseta y lo acercó a sus labios, juntándolos con los suyos por pura y casual diversión. El muy imbécil le había quitado el poco sueño que aún tenía y ahora lo pinchaba con preguntas sin sentido.

Como si el puto ruido afuera de su ventana no fuera suficiente.

Lo soltó y lo empujó lejos de él sin delicadeza alguna. Suspiró nuevamente, limpiando con la manga de su pijama la saliva que restaba de su rostro por causa del beso que había compartido. Horo, por su parte, había iniciado un viaje sin pronto regreso a un coma emocional durísimo.

-Como sea, me cagaste el sueño. Iré a darme un baño.- Entonces, se levantó y se fue, dejando a nadie con quien discutir nada. Horokeu despertó un par de segundos después, buscando al chico con la mirada.

-Maldita sea…- Insertar golpe en el piso.

La mañana siguió como si nada. Yoh y Tamao hicieron un rico desayuno, Anna alimentó a los peces en silencio y recibieron la agradable visita del lechero para gran agrado de Ren. Hao se levantó tarde, tan tarde como para encontrar a nadie en la mesa y los platos listos para ser fregados por nada más y nada menos que por él. Anna le impidió quejarse, pero lo hizo.

-¡¿Por qué siempre debo ser YO quien limpie TODO?!-

-Porque nunca haces nada más que existir, quejarte y follar con el inglés cada vez que se le ocurre pisar esta casa.- Anna lo miró y siguió comiendo su manzana. Hao la remedó cuando no lo vio. –No digo que seas un vago, pero si maldito vividor.-

-Oye, que fuerte.-

-Cierra el pico y date prisa. Le toca hacer la cena al Hoto y odio que se pase de la hora.-

-¡Bueno, doña!- Le espetó, molesto, mientras ella solo lo observó y le arrojó con fuerza el corazón de la manzana completamente comida. Hao la atajó y la envió al basurero con las mismas. –Largo, tengo que trabajar.-

Anna soltó la risotada.

-Trabajar mi trasero…-

-¡Cuando quieras!- Le grito cuando esta ya hubo estado bastante lejos. De pronto, Horokeu llegaba a hacerle compañía con sus ganas de seguir comiendo. Se acercó a la nevera y sacó algo que parecía ser la crema batida. El tipo la abrió y se la echó en la boca. -¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Hao, arrebatándole la lata de las manos. –Ahora entiendo porque no hay crema cuando hay helado.-

-El que me guste comerla con otra cosa q no sea helado es normal.-

-Discúlpame, pero tú no eres normal.- Acentuó el pelilargo, poniendo la típica expresión circunstacial.

Horo arrugó el entrecejo, pero, como fuera que sea, su problema había regresado a su mente y, ya que no pudo resolverlo atorándose de crema, le preguntaría a Hao.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Qué pasó con el chino?-

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con Ren?-

-¿Por qué no piensas que pude haberlo dicho al azar?- Horo Horo se sonrojó. –Bueno, no lo dije al azar. Es obvio que tienen algo.-

-No tenemos nada.- Hao dejó de fregar las tazas para mirar a su compañero de lugar. ¿Hablaba en serio? –Digo, oficialmente.-

-Mejor.-

-¡Pero no es como si fueras amigos con derecho o algo!- Comentó de corrido, sin interesarle demasiado que aquella situación se diera en el caso del gemelo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Hao y Lyserg parecían haber llegado a un punto en el que todo cobraba sentido. Se entendían vaya a saber Dios cómo; incluso podían jugar charada y ganar, lo cual era imposible de imaginar. Lyserg había regresado de Inglaterra a estudiar y los visitaba seguido y, por lo que todos sabían, Hao y él se entendía y salían al cine.

Pero no eran nada, según palabras del inglés. Y se oía bastante seguro.

-Horo Horo, amigos con derecho es un término muy feo~.- Dijo, cerrando la llave del fregadero y buscando el secador. -¿Puedes pensar un poquito más y decir que son unas malditas niñitas en plan de negación? Dios, a veces, me dan ganas de encerrarlos en el sótano con--

-Hoy, Ren se metió a mi cama y me besó.-

Hao empezó a reírse, teniendo cuidado de no soltar el plato que secaba.

-Imbécil.-

-Bueno, eso no lo explica todo.-

-¡Duh! Explica que quiere contigo, pedazo de animal, me parece que es suficiente.- Horo Horo se quedó callado al ver que Hao intentaba decirle alguna otra cosa. –Invéntate un plan y díselo. Todo: desde que te gusta su personalidad hasta que su trasero es sexy. Listo.- Y se le acercó, pegándole con el secador en el pecho. -Porque te gusta, ¿verdad, niño?-

El peliazul alejó la mirada ante los penetrantes ojos negros del Asakura mayor. Su presencia era pesada, donde fuera que estuviera; su esencia era tal que lo podías sentirlo regresar del supermercado antes de sentir a cualquier otro espíritu en la casa. Eso era un poco escabroso, pero interesante al fin y al cabo.

Hao logró sonreír de manera torcida, acercándose al sujeto de ojos azules, intimidándolo más segundo a segundo. Colocó el secador en su bolsillo trasero antes de usar ambas manos para acariciar los brazos desnudos de su amigo.

-Tienes que aprender a ser un poco más salvaje. Sé que a Ren le gusta.- Le susurró al oído antes de besar su mejilla y alejarse, mirándolo con una sonrisa muy suya. Horo tragó saliva y es que aún podía tenerle un poco de miedo a Hao si quería, pero este no le permitió tener tales pensamientos porque rio, dejándole el secador entre las manos. -Pero bueno, te dejaré hacer la cena.-

Horo lo sujetó de la muñeca, fuerte, antes de que se fuera.

-Aléjate de Ren.-

-¡Yo no…!- Pausa para sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver la nueva presencia en la cocina. –Yo no le he hecho nada que no quiera, ¿sabes? Lo que pasa es que tú te tardas tanto…-

-Déjalo en paz.-

-¿Qué deje en paz a quién, Loro Loro?-

-¡Que es Horo— REN!- Y mientras Haito bello salía de la cocina con dirección a quien sabe dónde, Horo recuperaba el aire que había escapado de su anatomía tan dramáticamente. -Demonios, no hagas eso. ¡Vas a matarme!-

-Sí, que gran hazaña.- Comentó sin ánimo alguno, acercándose a buscar una botella de leche de la nevera. –Lamento haberte molestado esta mañana. Me quedaré en el cuarto de Yoh; dijo que se irá a dormir con Anna.-

Horo lo observó mientras hablaba. Lucía delgado, pero tonificado como siempre. Ahora usaba camisetas como cualquier mortal decente y jeans que se ajustaban a sus piernas sin apretar demasiado. Se veía hermoso, despreocupado y fresco. Como siempre y esta mañana había dejado escapar la oportunidad de poder tocarlo, aunque fuera un poco, por culpa de su estúpido miedo escénico. Si, así lo había llamado.

Pero, como dijo Hao, debía planear algo y decírselo.

-Ren, está bien si te quedas conmigo. Además, empieza a hacer frío y...- Se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada del chico sobre él. Este lamió con lentitud el bigote que la leche le había dejado antes de sonreírle de manera socarrona.

-No asumas cosas que no vas a soportar.- Advirtió, volviendo a beber. El chico del norte solo arrugó las cejas, sintiéndose ofendido. ¿Por qué tenía que subestimarlo? Si lo decía, era porque podía hacerlo. Como cuando dijo que aprendería a hacer origami y lo hizo. -¿De acuerdo?-

-¡De acuerdo nada! Si digo que puedes quedarte, es porque puedes y punto, ¿estamos?-

Ren elevó los hombros antes de dejar la botella vacía sobre el refrigerador. –Eso espero.-

Pasó el almuerzo y llegó la hora de la cena. Lyserg apareció de un segundo a otro, desapareciendo escaleras arriba de mano de un muy ansioso pelilargo. Era como si le estuviera vendiendo crack: no lo dejaba respirar ni saludar, tan solo lo secuestraba y lo encerraba en su habitación para que nadie supiera lo de la mercancía ilegal. La mayoría permaneció tranquila, ignorando cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pasando en esos momentos. Pilika se excusó, diciendo que tenía una cita. Horo la siguió hasta la salida.

-¿Quién es, eh? ¿Lo conozco?- Preguntó, intentando recordar todo lo que debía preguntarle antes de que se largara por la puerta de enfrente. Pilika lo ignoró en un inicio, pero al ver que la esposaría a la ducha si no le contestaba, decidió darle pequeños detalles.

-Es el niño que trabaja en la tienda de videos. No lo conoces porque, ¡hola!, nunca hemos rentado nada. Tiene veinte años y es MUY guapo, así que te prohíbo arruinar nada.-

-¡Oye, quiero saber con quién vas a estar! Solo tienes 16 años.-

-Y sé cuidarme sola, gracias.-

-¡Pilika!- Renegó, tomándola del brazo suavemente, obligándola a verlo. –Regresa temprano, ¿sí?-

-Sí, lo sé. Adiós, hermano.- Y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió, cerrando la puerta la puerta. Horo suspiró, resignado a aceptar que Pilika ya no le pretendía hacer caso por amor a nada en este mundo. Empezaba a pensar por dónde empezar a buscar por si se le ocurría no volver a casa dentro de los dos primeros días.

Ya entrada la noche, casi a las 2 de la mañana, Horokeu no dejaba de mirar su chaqueta con intenciones de usarla para salir a buscar a su hermana. Obviamente, se esperaba que esto sucediera, pero todos tienen cierta esperanza, la cual los pesimistas llaman 'margen de error'.

-¿No puedes dormir?-

-Con una mocosa en la calle que está bajo tu responsabilidad y no vuelve antes de las doce como le dijiste porque le importa un maldito pepinillo lo que digas y—

-¡HEY!- Lo cortó, chasqueando los dedos frente a él. –Solo tenías que decir "No, no puedo dormir" y te haría compañía.-

Horo lo observó apoyarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, colocando una de sus manos muy cerca de la suya. En el segundo en que levantó la vista para ver si la puerta de la calle se abría, sintió que su dedo meñique era capturado por uno más pequeño. Bajó a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Sonrió.

Ren permaneció con la mirada baja, pero la levantó en cuando un par de dedos acariciaban los cabellos de su nuca. Se acercó, rápido, impidiendo que aquel contacto desapareciera y no sirviera de excusa para un beso bastante elaborado. Se acercó todavía más, acomodándose entre las piernas del chico más alto, asumiendo que este lo abrazaría o algo parecido, pero solo le correspondiendo con la misma fuerza. Cuando sintió el aire frío sobre sus labios, supo que alguien debía decir algo.

-No tienes que decirlo, ¿de acuerdo? No importa.-

-Claro que sí. De alguna manera…- Pausa para buscar las palabras correctas. –De alguna manera, siento que debo ser yo quien lo pida.-

-Ah, ¿sí?-

-Si.-

Ren sintió que la sangre pasaba por su estómago y terminaba estancada en su rostro. Lo que acababa de decir lo hacía sentir como una chica tonta. Y muy gay, solo para completar la idea. Rio, pero se detuvo y lo tomó de la camiseta con violencia, juntando ambos pares de labios nuevamente.

-Olvídalo. Tal vez sea el de abajo, pero no soy ninguna niña estúpida.- Horo solo lo escuchó. -Así que está bien si lo digo yo, ¿no? Algo como '¿Quieres salir conmigo?' o '¿Quieres ser mi novio?' o lo que mierda sea. Ya captas la idea.-

-Bueno, me ahorraste el trabajo.- Ren sonrió de lado antes de volver a besar con la boca abierta al chico planta que conocía desde un poco después del día que intentó asesinar a Yoh y a su drogada persona. Había estado vigilándolos. –No me molestaré si te encargas de pagar todo cuando salgamos y los regalos en los aniversarios y—

-Basta o te dejaré por Hao.-

**Fin.**


	19. Used To

**NOTAS PREVIAS. **Ya sé, tengo 21 años y me atrevo a terminar esto hasta ahora. De verdad lo siento ): he estado tan perdida en otras cosas que tuve que caerme y golpearme para darme cuenta que he sido una irresponsable con esto. Espero les guste el último capítulo, trataré de amoldarme a Shaman King otra vez, de verdad, esto ha sido una muy buena parte de mi existencia, no puedo dejarla ir así por así, ¿verdad?

Pero ya, POR FIN~, gracias por leer esto, de verdad significó mucho para mí.

* * *

**Used to.**

La madrugada era algo fría, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar en medio de tu sueño en busca de una taza de leche caliente o un poco de café instantáneo. El invierno recién llegaba a aquella parte de Japón y la pensión media estaba preparada para él: ya tenían frazadas limpias en cada habitación; una tetera eléctrica gracias a la insistencia de Ren; calefacción en el segundo piso y protección contra el frío en las ventanas más grandes. Algo así como cinta adhesiva entre dos pedazos de papel roto.

Todo podría estar bien, sin embargo, algo en el futón de Anna no estaba bien. Las sábanas estaban fuera de lugar y la puerta dejaba entrar la ligera luz de la luna que había apartado de ellos gracias a que cerraron la ventana de la habitación. La rubia se levantó, palpando a su lado el espacio vacío y más que frío.

-¿Yoh?- Llamó, obteniendo silencio como respuesta. Se levantó, vistiendo la camiseta y los shorts negros que más le gustaban como pijama. Usaba medias largas porque odiaba los pantalones, decía que se enredaban en sus piernas y le jodían el sueño. -¿Yoh?- Habló nuevamente, decidiendo que lo mejor sería buscarlo.

Fuera de la habitación, lo único que halló fue la luz del baño prendida, colándose por una pequeña abertura en la puerta. Se acercó y, unos tres pasos antes de llegar, escuchó como alguien devolvía el estómago entero junto con algunos órganos menores más. Abrió la puerta y algo dentro de su pecho se detuvo, pero la dejó respirar segundos antes.

-Yoh.- Le llamó con voz normal, como siempre. Este respiró hondo, calmando las ansias que tenía de vomitar por un momento para voltear a ver a su prometida que lo veía desde la puerta.

-Hola, Annita…-

Esta solo rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa imbécil que le brindaba. Al parecer, Yoh era la única persona que podría sonreír a pesar de estar en medio de una profunda y dolorosa agonía. Ahora, estaba en medio del baño, vomitando como si hubiera estado en un concurso de comida, pero le parecía correcto voltear a saludar. Eso era simplemente grandioso.

-No puedo creerlo.- Murmuró, acercándose al chico y dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza. Se hincó a su lado y apartó los cabellos de su rostro mientras él abrazaba la taza del baño. -¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Qué tienes?-

-No lo sé. Sólo me… duele mucho el estóm—Pausa para saludar el agua turbia del inodoro por quinta vez en menos de 10 minutos. Anna no dijo nada, solo siguió sosteniendo su cerquillo mientras acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, no importa.- Yoh le hizo el caso debido y cerró la boca. -¿Qué demonios comiste?- Preguntó un par de segundos después, dándole un rápido vistazo al interior del inodoro. Anna podría ser demasiadas cosas, pero muchas personas, especialmente las que vivían con ella, admiraban su falta de asco. Eso podría explicar un poco porqué era de las más crueles. –Luce como algo que no comiste aquí.-

-Creo que… fueron esas salchichas del supermercado.- Declaró en voz baja, apoyando la frente en la tapa superior del inodoro. Anna puso la cara que pone cuando Horo Horo o Yoh o alguien hace algo estúpido.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no ingieras cosas que no tienen etiqueta?-

-¡Pero eran vegetarianas!- E hizo una mueca. Aún le dolía el estómago.

-¿Quién necesita esa mierda? ¡Puedes comer una maldita zanahoria si quieres comer algo vegetariano! Al menos sabes que no va a matarte, idiota.-

-Lo siento…-

-No te disculpes, ya la devolviste.- Le dijo seria, aún sujetando parte de su cabello. Yoh arrojó lo que sobraba en su organismo una vez más para luego caer sobre su trasero y cerrar los ojos, respirando un poco de aire. Anna tiró de la cadena antes de tapar el inodoro.

-Creo que me moriré~.- Lloriqueó, poniendo cara de niñito golpeado. Se arrojó sobre el piso y empezó a moverse, enrollándose finalmente. -¡Annita!- La llamó, estirando los brazos. Anna lo ignoró.

-Lávate el rostro y cámbiate esa camiseta que huele horrendamente. Te prepararé un poco de té.-

-Ouh~.-

La muchacha salió del baño con dirección a las escaleras. Seguro eran las cuatro de la mañana o un poco menos, e Yoh escogía esta perfecta hora para ponerse pésimo, oprimir su corazón y arruinar el sueño de ambos. Pudieron haber pasado una excelente velada, en su habitación, acurrucados uno contra el otro, tal vez hasta dejando algunas prendas en el proceso. Anna había empezado a comportarse de manera más dulce desde que empezaron a compartir la habitación e Yoh se mostraba entusiasmado hasta ahora. De esto ya más de tres meses y, aunque era cierto que aún no podía demostrarlo del todo, Yoh siempre la había preocupado de sobremanera, pero aún existía aquello que la hizo detenerse de correr a buscar su vago trasero a Norteamérica hace 4 años: la confianza.

Ya en la cocina, observó el reloj: efectivamente, eran las 3:45 de la mañana y, gracias al cielo, no hacía el frío que osaba a presentarse a inicios del amanecer. Buscó la tetera eléctrica y puso agua a hervir mientras buscaba las bolsitas de té filtrante. Para su suerte, una sombra apareció en el lugar junto a su dueño. Anna sabía exactamente quién era, ya que solo había una persona que podría medir igual que ella en aquella casa.

-¿Qué pasa con Yoh?- Preguntó en tono molesto. Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de leche. –Se metió a mi habitación y se arrojó sobre nosotros como si fuéramos su maldito colchón.-

Anna rió ante lo que escuchado. Pudo haber pensado que se lo merecían, pero el agua ya estaba lista. Inició el complicado ritual de filtrar el té.

-Bueno, supongo que aún puedes dormir porque sigues vivo. Lástima, Yoh no los mató.-

Ren hizo una mueca.

-Horo ya lo llevó a tu cuarto. Creo que se durmió.-

-Pues despertará porque no preparé el maldito té para los espíritus de la casa.- Tomó la taza lista, humeando un poco y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Ren solo le siguió los pasos con intenciones de llegar a su cama y descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, observó a Anna mover a un desvalido castaño para despertarlo. Este se incorporó y recibió el té para luego intentar besar a su novia. Esta le envió una bofetada, pero Yoh le explicó algo acerca de haber usado pasta dental y enjuague mientras gesticulaba con una de sus manos. Anna, luego de ello, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó dulcemente. Negó con la cabeza al verla acariciar sus cabezas. De alguna forma, la chica lo obligaba a ser romántico.

Lástima que Pilika estuviera de visita y se estuviera hospedando en SU habitación, junto a SU novio que resultaba ser, también, su hermano mayor. Ah, maldita la hora en que escogió al de la hermana odiosa. ¿Por qué no se quedó con Hao? Se le había insinuado, ¿no?

Bueno, no, Horokeu le gustaba más y una relación de polos opuestos era mejor que una relación donde ambos pretendían jugar el papel del otro. Era como poner dos ladrillos sin cemento en medio, ¿entienden? Si Hao se movía, Ren se movería. Si Ren se movía, Hao se mataba. Asumiendo, claro, que Hao fuera el ladrillo superior.

Ahm… creo que basta con decir que Horokeu era el cemento que Ren, el ladrillo inferior, necesitaba.

Al entrar a la habitación, halló al chico del norte viendo televisión en tono muy bajo. No quería despertar a su pequeña inquilina de dieciséis años. Cerró la puerta y se posicionó a un lado del sujeto que, un par de segundos después, ya había colocado su cabeza sobre su estómago cómodamente. Vestía solo unos pantalones mientras que el chico ojos dorados mantenía la impresión de que, si, hacía frío con una camiseta, unos pantalones y medias de algodón.

Se acomodó sobre su almohada.

-Rency…-

-Sí, ya sé.- Contestó.

-¿Ya sabes qué cosa? Ni siquiera pregunté.-

-¿Necesito escuchar la pregunta completa? Te conozco, ¿sabes?-

-Solo iba a preguntar si se te había ido el sueño como a mí.-

-Por eso: ya sé.-

Horokeu se levantó de su cómoda posición y lo observó por unos pocos segundos antes de besarlo tan rápidamente que Ren pensó se había visto como un retrasado mental al aún estar poniendo piquito de pajarito. Oprimió su cuello con fuerza, obligándolo a retorcerse.

-No me agrada que tu hermana esté aquí, pero ahora sí porque eso me ayudará a cumplir mi promesa.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Ren puso una sonrisa pendeja. Estaba siendo tan cruel como le habían enseñado de mocoso y eso Horo Horo lo sabía muy bien, conocía la sonrisita perversa del que, básicamente, le inventó diferentes variantes. Una más ofensiva que la anterior.

-¡Ahh, ¿hablas en serio?- Y se levantó. –¡Eres una mierda, Ren Tao!-

-Y tú un maldito vulgar, ordinario. Baja la voz o Anna se enojará.-

El chico de cabellos azules frunció el ceño, acostándose en su propia almohada, dándole la espalda.

-Sin sexo por una semana, qué ridiculez.-

-Para calenturientos para ti, tal vez.-

-Ah, ¿ahora YO soy el calenturiento? Sí, señor, claro que sí.- Espetó, sin girarse. –Me pregunto quién será el enfermito necesitado de los baños compartidos.- Hizo una pausa. –Ahh, no, tal vez, sea Hao… con eso de que también piensa en el ahorro de agua.-

Ren sonrió de lado. Por supuesto que Hao JAMÁS pensaría en algo tan insignificante como eso. Se bañaba con Lyserg TODO el tiempo desde que los ruiditos de dos cuerpos mojados eran sensuales. Malos temas de conversación durante el desayuno; Anna le prohibió hablar al ponerle la tetera caliente sobre los dedos.

Qué divertido.

Por lo que el chino se rió un poco.

-De acuerdo, serán tres días.- Y palmeó su trasero como si fuera la cabecita de un cachorrito que aprendió a ir a hacer sus necesidades sobre el periódico del patio.

-¡Pues ya no quiero absolutamente NADA!-

-Niña.- Y lo abrazó, juntando su pecho con su espalda en un ligero apretón cariñoso que hizo que el mayor dejara de pelearse con las cobijas. Ren la estiro y se metió debajo por completo, respirando que tan rico olía su llorón amor ambientalista. ¿Bañarse juntos para ahorrar agua? Tremenda mentira. –Buenas noches.-

-¿Qué le pasó a Yoh? ¿Está bien? Se veía verde.-

-¿Verde?-

-Sí, verde-verde.-

-Solo estaba pálido y tú tienes problemas con la tabla de colores, ¿sabes? Exagerado.-

-Como sea, ¿qué le pasó?-

-La pregunta sería cómo no te pasó a ti cuando comiste el doble de esas salchichas asquerosas y grasientas en el super.-

-Oh, ¿le cayeron mal?- Se incorporó un poco, mirando por encima de su hombro al más bajo de ambos. Este se echó sobre su espalda, mirando al otro.

-¿Y a quién no? Son una asquerosidad con letras grandes.-

-Son vegetarianas, ¡son buenas!-

-No, no son buenas. Yoh estuvo a punto de quedarse sin su sistema digestivo.-

Horokeu rió, girándose por completo, acusando con la mirada al emisor de la última frase.

-Y yo soy el exagerado, ¿no?-

-Hay cosas para las cuales no se necesita exagerar. Esta es una de ellas.-

-…-

-No creo que la preocupación de Anna sea algo que pueda llamarse exageración. La conoces, es… Anna.-

-¿Anna estuvo llorando?-

-¿Quién dijo que estuvo llorando? ¿Necesitas llorar cuando te preocupas?-

-Tú lloraste cuando me caí del tejado.-

Ren lo vio feo. Eso no era algo que quisiera recordar aún cuando se tratara de algo que lo mató del susto porque fue EL quien lo empujó por pasarse de listo, no midió su fuerza y lo lanzó al jardín, ¡y ni siquiera cayó sobre el jardín!, cayó de cabeza contra el caminito de piedras. Pudo morirse, pero al parecer su cerebro es más duro que eso.

-¡Porque yo te empujé! ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con tal culpa? Sobre todo porque ni siquiera fue una pelea memorable.-

-¿Sabes vivir con culpa, amorcito?- Preguntó, burlón.

-Putamadre, ¿sabes qué? Puedes irte muy al demonio, Horokeu Usui.- Y se giró, cubriéndose hasta el cuello, evitando cualquier contacto que pudiera ocurrírsele al otro. –Y ni te me acerques, ya lo sabes.-

-Aburrido, como siempre.- Hizo una pausa que Ren ignoró. -¿Dónde está Hao cuando es necesario?-

Ren bufó. –Ese pendejo tiene como misión aparecer en los momentos MENOS indicados. Aún vive porque son necesarios los entrometidos, el problema es que no sé porqué.-

-Lo adoras. Y sí, estoy celoso por si estabas por preguntarlo.-

-Porque Hao no hace preguntas imbéciles y no tiene que dudar por todo, por eso lo adoro.-

-¿Estas tratando de hacerme sentir mal?-

-¿No es esa mi misión en la vida?-

-No, tu misión en la vida es ser mi agujero de placer.-

-¡MALDITO SEAS TÚ Y—

Entonces, antes de que Ren pudiera deshacerse de las sábanas, Anna entró al lugar diciendo que debían llevar a Yoh al hospital o esta vez si se les moría de verdad. Nadie preguntó nada, HoroHoro se levantó de inmediato y fue en busca del muchacho, siendo el de más fuerza ahí, no dudó en montarlo en su espalda y bajar las escaleras. Anna lo siguió, mientras Ren despertaba a Pilika y ambos iban por las chaquetas de los demás. Tamao ya estaba abajo con la puerta abierta.

Ya en el hospital, Anna se paseaba como loca por la salita de espera, mientras Ren tomaba café caliente y Pilika permanecía recostada en el regazo de su hermano con cara de preocupación. Siempre tuvo la idea de que Yoh no comía muy bien, o comía, pero comía porquerías como dulces y ese tipo de cosas, pero, aún así, nunca pensó que le daría una infección así de fuerte por unas simples salchichas.

-Espero que esté bien…-

-Claro que estará bien, Tamao, nadie se va a morir por una simple indigestión.-

-Quién sabe.-

-Cierra la boca, idiota, no sé si no entiendes a mecánica de esto, pero estamos PREOCUPADOS.-

-¡Yo también! Solo fue un comentario.-

-Fuera de lugar, como siempre.- Horo hizo una mueca.

-Anna, ¿no quieres que te traiga un café con—

-No, Tamao, déjame en paz. Así estoy bien.-

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Porqué no vamos a preguntar qué está pasando? Si esperamos es posible que no vengan…-

-Tienen que venir, acaban de internarlo.-

-Ya lo sé, pero si metemos presión…-

Horokeu hizo una pausa, mirando a Anna que aún no dejaba de moverse. Normalmente, la hubieran visto sentadota viendo una revista de mujeres mientras toma un poco de té, pero ahora era como si estuvieran esperando porque algo horrible sucediera. Al parecer, tampoco había demasiado por hacer, ya había mandado al diablo a Tamao por tercera vez.

Ren se levantó, consciente de que esto iba a tardar demasiado tiempo.

-¿Adónde vas?-

-A exigir que me den información.-

-Ren, no puedes hacer e—

-Claro que puedo, niña, tu sigue durmiendo.-

-¡Eres un creído, ni siquiera en situaciones de riesgo tienes cierta gota de humildad!-

-No la necesito.- Dijo, tranquilo, caminando por el pasillo hasta girar la esquina. Anna no tardó en seguirlo, claro que tenía que estar enterada de lo que sucedía. Si Yoh, por A o B motivo, se le iba por una de las estupideces más grandes como lo era comer basura, entonces, de verdad, iba a sentirse como la peor esposa de todas.

Sin mencionar que ya se sentía como la peor de las novias. Su tecito no había funcionado para nada.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- Preguntó ella en cuando llegó al lado de Ren.

-Le harán un lavado interno, ya sabes, para quitarle la porquería.-

Anna no dijo nada, solo suspiró, dándole mayor información al chico de la que quería haberle dado.

-No te preocupes, estará bien.-

-Ya lo creo. No volveré a dejar que vaya solo al super.-

-Fue culpa de Horokeu, él come esa basura.-

-Ah, ¿sí? Qué bueno que me lo hayas hecho saber. Limpiará el maldito jardín SOLO por un mes completo.-

-Yo lo ayudaré.-

-No, no lo harás, infeliz.-

-No, tienes razón, que se joda solo.- Entonces, hizo una pausa, sonriendo un poco. Tal vez Anna no era la más conversadora, pero se llevaban bien dentro de lo que cabía. –Anna.-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Quieres un abrazo?- Y abrió los brazos.

-Jódete, chino.-

**Fin.**


End file.
